


蜂與花之詩

by 221bfanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Inspired by Manga, Inspired by comic, Kaze to Ki no Uta AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Roommates, Sex, Sibling Incest, Song of Wind and Trees AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: 故事背景是十九世紀末的英國。長大成人的約翰重遊曾經就讀的寄宿學校，回憶起他在這裏遇上夏洛克，以及他和夏洛克之間發生過的、令他永遠難忘的往事。





	1. 室友

**Author's Note:**

> 顧名思義，這篇是《風與木之詩》的Johnlock version。《風與木之詩》是很著名的經典，但內容虐完還是虐，簡直虐過沒完沒了地老天荒，是以始終沒有拿來改編的決心。而且我明明想擱筆很久了呀，因為個人生活真的忙過沒完。可是太久沒寫文始終心癢，想改編這篇的念頭又起來了……
> 
> 不知道有多少人對這AU真的有興趣？鬼父這變態角色我也拿不定主意是由Mycroft、Moriarty還是CAM來擔演好……先貼出來看看反應，再決定這篇寫成中篇還是短篇，是HE還是像原著般BE吧。

這麼多年以後，約翰第一次回到這所寄宿學校——一個充滿回憶的地方。  
  
就是這個房間。在這裏，他遇上了他的一生摯愛——夏洛克。  
  
回想那年，稚氣的約翰獨自帶着忐忑的心情來到這裏，成為了那個學年裏全校唯一的插班生。一個土氣未除的窮小子，隻身來到這所遠近聞名的貴族寄宿學校。而被編配的，竟然是這一個房間。  
  
他遇上了他此生所見過最美麗的男生——他的同房室友夏洛克，校園裏外貌氣質都最為出眾的一位人間尤物。  
  
那時候，約翰傻憨地望着夏洛克，還以為看見了天使。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
那已經是年代久遠的一個夜晚。  
  
「我的同房不在。」當舍監雷斯垂德夜裏前來詢問時，新來的插班生約翰唯有如此回答。已經搬進來兩天了，他還連他室友的樣子都沒見過呢，只知道他叫夏洛克。  
  
「唉，還以為你來了，可以給他帶來點正面的影響。」雷斯垂德嘆息。  
  
「啊？」約翰不明所以。  
  
「請見諒，我擅自將你安排到這個房間來。」舍監說。「夏洛克是校內有名的問題學生，沒有人願意跟他同房。」  
  
約翰瞪大了眼，才第一次獲知這個情況。  
  
「可是夏洛克本質並不壞。」雷斯垂德流露出慈愛的笑容，看着震驚的約翰。「他跟你一樣，還是個孩子呢，只是有點任性。我想你正直純真的氣質，會為他帶來好的影響。」  
  
約翰不懂反應，只是微微點了點頭。  
  
「萬一遇上困難可以隨時來找我商量！」舍監友善地拍了拍他的肩。「雖然擅自給了你這樣一個任務，但我衷心希望你跟夏洛克合得來，能成為好朋友。」  
  
「嗯。」望着雷斯垂德誠懇的眼神，約翰用力地再次點頭。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
半夜裏，約翰半夢半醒之際，聽到了開門聲——夏洛克終於回來了？  
  
約翰摸黑起床，打算跟他談一談，例如大家當室友該有的尊重和門限之類，然後好好勸勸他，但迎面而來的只是一陣嗆鼻的濃烈酒氣，然後在約翰還未反應過來時，一個身影猛然撲向他。  
  
約翰怔住了，一時未及招架，那人便朝約翰撲倒過來——借着窗外的月色，約翰可以看見那人的臉朝自己靠近，是一張純淨無瑕、仿似不屬於人間的美好臉龐，精緻仿若藝術大師雕琢而成的五官，此刻正眉頭皺起、雙唇微啟，像是要向約翰索吻般倒下來。  
  
「啊！」約翰狼狽地抱住夏洛克，險險避開了那個「吻」。然而夏洛克渾身濕透、重甸甸地倚着約翰，已然神智不清——很明顯他剛才只是因為酒醉而滑倒，並不是真的想要吻約翰。但約翰緊緊抱住倚在他身上這具軟若無骨的陌生軀體，心神卻混亂不已，心撲通撲通的亂跳，還未回過神來。  
  
鎮靜，約翰。他心裏對自己說。這個爛醉如泥的陌生人應該就是你的室友夏洛克。從今天起，你要跟他好好相處，導他走回正路，別辜負舍監對你的期望。  
  
約翰把夏洛克半拖半抱的搬到了他床上。但看着他渾身濕透，這樣躺着必會弄濕床舖又會冷病了自己，於是又替他脫掉了濕衣服，在抽屜找到了乾淨睡衣替他換上，然後替夏洛克蓋好了被子。  
  
約翰躺回了自己的床上，蓋好被子，背轉身，卻怎也睡不着——剛才他已經盡快的將所有事情辦妥，也盡量摸着黑去做，但就着微弱的月光，他仍然看見了夏洛克的裸體。他已經半閉着眼，忍耐着盡量不要去看，因為覺得這樣很不禮貌，但他仍然是看見了，也忘不了手下那光滑皮膚的觸感。他從來沒有見過像夏洛克般白晢好看得像大理石雕像般的男性裸體，他甚至比他曾見過的女生都好看。  
  
別想了，約翰。你是個男生，他也是。你是不是變態？  
  
約翰迫令自己緊閉雙眼快入睡。但一瞌眼，他馬上又看見了夏洛克雙唇微啟朝自己倒下來的樣子。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「怎麼了？」雷斯垂德問一大清早就來找自己的約翰。  
  
「夏洛克昨晚回來了。外面下着滂沱大雨，他渾身濕透。」約翰眼圈黑黑的，昨晚似乎睡得不好。「我本來想跟他好好談談，但他已醉得不省人事……然後今早他又不見了。」  
  
「噢，果然。」舍監好像早就預料到。「想必因為大雨，他在外邊無處可避，才硬着頭皮回來宿舍。」  
  
「他為什麼要待在外面？他要避開什麼嗎？」  
  
「你，他的新室友。」  
  
「嗄？我？我們之前連見都沒見過！」  
  
「他明白我找你當他室友的用意。」雷斯垂德無奈地嘆口氣。「他喜歡一個人霸佔一個房間，自由自在為所欲為。他怕我把你安排到他的房間，就是要監視他，管制他——事實上這真的是我的目的。」  
  
「他常常醉酒和不回來睡的嗎？」約翰問。「視校規如無物？」  
  
「這些已經算是小兒科了。」舍監苦笑。  
  
「還有更壞的事情？」一向嚴守紀律的好學生約翰實在無法想像。  
  
「他在同學間的風評很差……」雷斯垂德欲言又止。「遲些你就會知道為什麼，希望到時不會把你嚇着。」  
  
約翰不知作何反應。  
  
「來，這些是醒酒藥，這些是退燒、感冒藥，給你帶回去以備不時之需。」他塞給了約翰一個小藥箱。「說真的，謝謝你肯幫忙，約翰。」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「只要你替我把那個叫約翰的傢伙趕走……」  
  
上課時間，校園裏的溫室此刻本該空無一人，卻在花卉、盤栽間傳來隱隱約約、斷斷續續的呼吸聲和呻吟聲。  
  
「夏洛克，為了你，就是要我賠上了性命也願意……」那個叫詹姆士的高年級學生，在溫室裏一個被高身植物掩護着的隱閉角落，正摟抱住夏洛克，拼命地吸吮着他的脖子和肩窩，雙手則伸到了夏洛克單薄的襯衣衣擺裏，來來回回地愛撫着他那誘人的軀體。  
  
「啊……」夏洛克忍不住呻吟出聲，卻扭動着身體，避開對方越來越放肆的、隔着褲子向他擠壓過來的硬了的分身。「不是現在，噓……我說了現在只能給你摸。但事成之後，你想幹什麼也隨你。」  
  
「啊……」詹姆士被自己的慾望和懷裏的肉體折磨得痛苦不堪。「求求你，求求你，我一定會將那個約翰趕走的！夏洛克，求你讓我……」他解着夏洛克胸前的鈕扣，急色地吻上他的胸口。  
  
「不行。」夏洛克按着詹姆士的頭，勒令那色鬼離開自己。  
  
詹姆士只得順着夏洛克的壓制，緩緩跪到地上。但他仍然不捨地抱住夏洛克，甚至把自己的頭埋在他的褲襠間，用自己的臉和嘴，隔着褲子去感受和親吻對方那話兒。  
  
「詹姆士……」夏洛克氣息不穩，卻仍貫徹着命令的語氣。「今天晚上……」  
  
「包在我身上！我一定幫你辦到……」詹姆士只是依戀地、不斷地聞着夏洛克的氣味，無法放開手。二人旁邊遺落着一隻懷錶，分秒噠噠地轉動着。詹姆士知道現在夏洛克只會給自己十分鐘，但今天晚上，他知道今天晚上他能擁有更多。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
入夜過後，約翰已在圖書館完成了當天的功課和溫習，也在飯堂跟同學們用過飯，只好步行回去那間令他忐忑不安的宿舍。  
  
約翰是新來的，跟同學們還沒有混熟，只是客客氣氣地相處着。而且他疑心旁人帶着異樣的眼光看他，在他背後竊竊私語，也許因為他是新來的不知道這兒的老規矩，也許因為他的土氣被嫌棄，也許因為他的同房是不受歡迎人物？  
  
舍監的說話教約翰心頭掛着重重的鉛塊。夏洛克是名比他想像中更頑劣的學生？而且在還沒有認識約翰以前，就已經討厭約翰，並且為了避開他而不回來睡？那麼他在外面什麼地方晃蕩？跟什麼樣的人在一起？約翰既要適應新的學校生活，還要應付一名如此難搞的室友，他覺得有點洩氣。  
  
不，真正教他不安的也許不止這些。這一整天縈擾在約翰心頭最久的，其實是那具他不該看見的裸體，還有那兩片不該令他有特殊感覺的嘴唇。  
  
夏洛克。  
  
打開房門，約翰呆住了。但他隨即匆匆關上門，驚魂未定的注視着前方。  
  
他本以為自己已經被討厭了，所以夏洛克會繼續躲着他——他原本以為房間會空無一人。  
  
但他錯了。  
  
此刻夏洛克正躺在床上，身上蓋着薄薄的被單，露出了裸露的上半身——看上去，在被單之下，他根本沒有穿任何衣服。  
  
約翰心裏在暗罵自己快轉開視線，但卻完全無法動彈。  
  
「咳。」直到床上的夏洛克發出痛苦的呻吟聲。  
  
「夏洛克？」約翰馬上將錯亂的思緒全拋諸腦後，趕忙上前去察看他。他把手放到夏洛克額上，發現那兒正熱得發燙。「你發燒了！怎麼還不穿衣服？快把睡衣穿上，起來吃藥。」  
  
夏洛克啪的一聲把約翰的手拍掉，轉身睥睨着他。「你以為你是誰？膽敢命令我？」  
  
「命令你？我只是關心你，你在發高熱……」約翰還想把夏洛克扶起來吃藥，卻被夏洛克冷不防的攻擊了，摑下來的巴掌帶着指甲，把約翰的臉都抓出了一道血痕。  
  
「沒有人可以指揮我！」夏洛克賭氣地背轉身。  
  
約翰呆然看着他，被打的部份還痛得發燙呢。既然別人不領情，約翰也不好去理他，只能悶悶不樂地待在房裏，然後早早就寢。  
  
黑暗中，約翰雖然背轉了身，背對着夏洛克睡。但他仍是忍不住偷偷看向鄰床，看看夏洛克的病情有沒有惡化，又一邊思考着那個人是不是總是那樣拒人於千里之外，難道不寂寞嗎？  
  
半夜裏，房間的衣櫥門被悄悄推開，一直躲在裏面的詹姆士躡手躡腳走出來，手握哥羅芳和毛巾，不動聲色地來到約翰床邊，把哥羅芳倒在毛巾上，用力掩住了約翰的口鼻，見他掙扎了一會，便暈到在床上。  
  
然後詹姆士便來到了夏洛克的床上，俯視着他。夏洛克仍然高燒着，一直昏昏沉沉的，只是強睜着眼看着他。  
  
「夏洛克，我已經把你的室友搞定了，等會兒便會把他送到森林深處那個墓園，包保他明天早上哭着求舍監換房。」他拉開了夏洛克身上的被單，發現他全裸着，美麗的胴體完全映入眼簾，讓他無法忍住要伸手去撫摸。夏洛克退縮着，詹姆士卻步步進迫。「快兌現你的承諾，夏洛克……」詹姆士爬到夏洛克身上，不管身下人在掙扎，並且正發着高熱渾身發燙，他已經壓住了他，打算對他為所欲為。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰昏迷間呻吟着，仍然記掛着同房的安危。他只感頭痛欲裂，根本不清楚發生何事，朦朧間轉頭看向夏洛克那邊，只見兩個模糊的身影正糾纏着，其中一人更是身無寸縷，似正在做苟合之事。  
  
「你這個騙子……」夏洛克試着推開詹姆士，但渾身無力。「還沒有完工……」  
  
「我答應了的一定做，但你承諾過的呢？」詹姆士不斷吻着愛撫着夏洛克，完全無視他的意願和身體狀況。  
  
「不要……」夏洛克伸出手，想向鄰床的約翰求救，卻不知道約翰在哥羅芳的藥力下仍然昏昏沉沉，無力自救。「我根本沒想過跟你做……」  
  
「說實話了？誰才是騙子？」詹姆士不理夏洛克虛弱病重的身體正發着抖，就把他反過身來，一隻手捉住身下人雙手，一隻手就去解自己的褲頭。  
  
夏洛克感到詹姆士火熱的硬挺就在身後抵住自己，並在自己股縫間滑動。他拼命掙扎，想要逃跑，但病弱的他哪兒也去不了，只是被身後的人牢牢的掌控着——他就要進來了，他就要硬着來，在夏洛克毫無準備的當下闖進來……  
  
約翰托着頭，想令自己清醒一點。他聽見鄰床傳來淫穢的聲浪，轉頭看過去，視線依舊模糊不清，他定了定睛，才看見一個高年級的學生正壓住赤裸的夏洛克晃動着身體，他們的姿勢很淫蕩。  
  
那個人半夜裏用哥羅芳迷暈自己，就是為了做這種事？突然一股難以名狀的憤怒湧上心頭，約翰強抵着頭痛和眩暈噁心的感覺，衝下了床，迅速點亮了燈，照向床上動着的兩人。「滾出去！」  
  
詹姆士和夏洛克怔住，一同轉頭望向約翰。  
  
「這也是我的房間，我絕不允許你們在這兒幹這種噁心的事情！」  
  
夏洛克趁機拉起被單來遮住自己。  
  
「你個子小小，口氣倒蠻大的。」詹姆士冷笑着，提起了褲子，下床來，迫視着約翰。「夏洛克在這兒幹這種事情，是大家都默認了的。」  
  
「我就不認可！」約翰說，轉而嚴厲地看着床上的人。「還有你，夏洛克，你不覺得羞恥的嗎？」  
  
夏洛克強擠出一絲冷笑，不服輸地瞧着約翰。  
  
「假如真要做這無恥的事，請到我看不見的地方做去，這是禮儀！」約翰指着詹姆士。「現在請你叫這男的離開這裏！」  
  
「看看是誰要離開這裏！」詹姆士二話不說，就揮拳將約翰撀倒地上，讓地板發出巨大聲響。  
  
約翰辛苦地支撐起自己，掙扎再三才終於再次站起來，撫着自己的傷處喊痛。  
  
「哼，現在不敢再多管閒事了吧？」詹姆士正待要回到夏洛克的床上去，約翰卻冷不防回報他一拳，打得他腳步搖晃地後退一步，差點也跌倒地上。  
  
「我從不會屈服在暴力之下！現在請你出去，不然我就叫人來了。」  
  
「哼，都說這種事大家都早就知道，沒有人會來幫你的。」詹姆士說。「而且你知道我是誰嗎？」  
  
約翰就着燈光仔細瞧清楚了詹姆士，才發現他就是開學禮上代表學生上台發言那位學生會會長詹姆士‧莫里阿蒂。  
  
「這層宿舍住的都是低年級的學生，你猜他們會為了一個新生反抗他們敬愛的學長、這所學校的學生會會長嗎？」  
  
「舍監呢？」約翰想起了雷斯垂德。「難道連舍監也要聽令於你？」  
  
「舍監的住處不在這兒，你即管找他去吧，你回來時我們都已經完事了。」詹姆士冷笑着，下流地撫了撫自己的分身，轉身待要返回夏洛克的床。  
  
「你這混蛋！快給我滾！」約翰不甘被無視，再上前揮拳毆打詹姆士。詹姆士還手，兩個人在狹小的房間內扭打在一起，拳拳到肉，迅即帶來了瘀青和損傷。  
  
「毆打學生會會長，你知道會受到什麼處分嗎？不想被退學，我勸你明天就求舍監給你換房！」詹姆士邊避開攻擊，邊喘着氣道。  
  
「身為學生會會長，在午夜時份闖進學弟房間幹這種下流之事，難道又不怕會被勒令退學？我一定會向舍監告發你！」約翰毫不認輸，揮拳說。  
  
「你這人真厚面皮，被討厭了還要死賴在這兒！」  
  
「什麼意思？」  
  
「是夏洛克叫我來趕走你的！」  
  
約翰稍一怔住，馬上吃了詹姆士大大的一記右勾拳，飛倒地上。  
  
「哈，被夏洛克討厭就那麼大打擊嗎？」詹姆士騎到約翰身上去，壓制住他。  
  
「為什麼？」約翰無視詹姆士，轉頭望向夏洛克。「我什麼都沒有做，你為什麼那樣討厭我？」  
  
「誰要是礙着他，他都會想盡辦法除之而後快，夏洛克就是那樣的人。」詹姆士說。「你還是快搬走吧。」  
  
約翰見詹姆士那麼得意，抓緊他一時鬆懈的瞬間，迅即反客為主撲到他在身下。「我說過了，我絕不會屈服在暴力之下。」  
  
夏洛克用被單包裹住自己，支撐着強裝作沒事走下床來，來到兩人跟前，冷冷地盯着他們。「詹姆士，你走吧。」  
  
「什麼？夏洛克，這當兒……」  
  
約翰不理詹姆士的掙扎，硬把他押送到門口，然後開門把他攆出去。  
  
「夏洛克！」懶理詹姆士在門外呼叫，約翰反手鎖上了房門。  
  
他走到夏洛克跟前，二人一直互望着。突然啪的一聲，約翰煽了夏洛克一記耳光，夏洛克怔住。  
  
沉默的約翰到抽屜去，拿出一襲乾淨的睡衣，回來一把扯走夏洛克身上的被單，粗暴地替他穿上那襲睡衣，然後一把將夏洛克推倒床上。他到雷斯垂德給的藥箱去翻出退燒藥，盛來一杯水，強迫夏洛克服下。  
  
「你以後要怎麼對付我是你的自由，但不許你再幹那種下流的勾當！知不知道？」約翰生氣地盯着他。「現在給我好好睡覺！」  
  
約翰替夏洛克蓋上被子，然後回到自己床邊，才感到氣憤、委屈、傷心和害怕一起湧上心頭，教他腿一軟坐到地上——他到底跟個什麼樣的人住在一起？但教他最傷心最難過的，卻是室友竟然一直甘於過着這種生活……他到底是個什麼人？  
  
夏洛克背轉了身，卻一直留意着約翰那邊的舉動，疑惑着——他新室友的舉止行為真的大出乎他意料，還以為他只是個普通的乖學生，卻竟然敢於反抗學長還會打架。他到底跟個什麼人住在一起？  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
第二天早晨，約翰看見空掉了的鄰床，感到一陣失落——他早該預料得到，夏洛克會繼續迴避他。  
  
教約翰驚訝的是，他在課室看見了夏洛克，到後來在飯堂和小聖堂都一樣。從來都缺席這些場合的夏洛克，竟然衣履整齊地現身，並一直表現得端莊高雅。看見他的師生都驚訝不已，所有人都在偷望他，在他背後竊竊私語。  
  
「很高興看見你，夏洛克。」約翰終於找到一個機會，對夏洛克微笑說。  
  
「之前失禮了，請見諒。」夏洛克似乎也有感到忐忑不安的時候。  
  
「沒關係的，不要緊。」約翰展示他那陽光般溫暖的笑臉，笑着搖了搖頭。  
  
「我們和好了？」夏洛克報以一個羞澀的笑容，伸出手。  
  
「當然了。」約翰很高興，誠懇地握住了那隻手。  
  
兩個人的親暱舉動，很快惹來了流言蜚語，都在談論夏洛克的轉變是不是因為新來的室友的影響。但單純的約翰不以為然，並為冷漠高傲的夏洛克似乎終於向自己敞開了一點心扉振奮不已。他對夏洛克不管人前人後都表現得很友善熱情，夏洛克也好像並不抗拒。而這一切令大家對他們的同房關係，由最初的猜度質疑，漸漸演變成言之鑿鑿——鑑於夏洛克的前科，人人都認定他們已經有了肉體關係。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
上體育課的時候，大夥兒都已換好了衣服，跑到操場去了。約翰動作好像比平時慢了許多，他被一些東西分心了，結果此時更衣室只餘下他和尚在解着領帶的夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克就像在慢動作表演脫衣騷一樣，當他解到襯衣最後一顆鈕扣時，突然抬頭看着約翰媚笑，彷彿知道他一直在定睛偷看自己。  
  
約翰吞嚥了一下，馬上移開視線，蹲下來縛鞋帶。「快點吧，體育課要開始了。」  
  
「你在看什麼？」約翰料不到自己站起來時，上半身半裸着的夏洛克已攔住了他的去路，並以近得不成體統的距離盯着他說話。  
  
「我……我……」約翰不知如何是好，無可否認他剛才就是被寬衣中的夏洛克吸引了。「快換好運動服，不然又着涼了。」  
  
「你真的只關心我着不着涼？」夏洛克抓住了約翰的手，把它帶到自己胸前，撫上自己光裸的乳頭。「還是在想着別的事情？」  
  
約翰因為手下那冰涼光滑的觸感打了個激靈，然後迷惑於夏洛克那近得不可思議的青玉色眸子裏。夏洛克以媚惑的眼神看着他，嘴唇在不知不覺間越靠越近，快要觸碰到約翰的了……  
  
「快一點吧！」約翰最後避開了，紅着臉跑出了更衣室。  
  
夏洛克盯着他的背影冷笑着。他本來還想讓這乖孩子全身而退，但約翰卻不領情，如今夏洛克的報復才剛剛開始——他要令約翰愛上自己，親手毀掉他那偽善的假面具，讓他最後像許多被夏洛克玩弄過的男生一樣，陷落於痛苦的絕望中。


	2. 監護人

約翰知道大夥兒並未真的接納自己。但他想盡他所能對所有人好，他理想的學生生活，本該是融洽快樂和充滿着青春回憶的。  
  
所以當寒假快到了，同學們邀他出外到鎮上購物時，他二話不說就答應了。  
  
這段日子，夏洛克表現得很乖巧正常，約翰以為他跟其他人應該相處得來，便打算約他一同前往。  
  
「什麼？」夏洛克怔怔地看着約翰。  
  
「快點吧，夏洛克！馬車快出發了。」  
  
「你真的想跟我一起去？」  
  
「沒問題的。」  
  
夏洛克定定的看着約翰，良久，才終於遲疑的伸出戰戰兢兢的手。「好的。」  
  
約翰有點猶豫，知道這麼做一定又會招來閒話。但當他看見夏洛克那惶恐不安又強作鎮靜的樣子，他知道這對夏洛克來說真的是不容易踏出的一步。於是他緊緊握住了那隻手，希望能傳遞勇氣給他。  
  
當二人手牽手的出來門口時，理所當然的引起一陣騷動。  
  
「約翰，別這麼過份，我們見你是新來的才邀你一起去。」  
  
「夏洛克他絕對不能去！」  
  
「他要一起去，我就不去！」  
  
「我也不會跟他同坐一輛馬車！」  
  
眾人七嘴八舌地吵着，夏洛克悄悄縮回了手，臉色變得很難看。  
  
「我還是回去吧。」夏洛克正待要離開。  
  
「那麼我也一起。」約翰義正詞嚴地說。「是我邀請夏洛克的，既然你們不歡迎他，我就留下來陪他吧。」  
  
「這怎麼行？約翰，這趟出行可是我們專誠歡迎你的示好，還打算請你到鎮上最好的餐館嚐嚐呢！」  
  
「你要為了夏洛克拒絕我們這麼多人的友誼之手嗎？」  
  
夏洛克已經轉身回去了。  
  
約翰很為難，不知道是不是該追進去。  
  
「別這麼掃興，不值得為了一棵樹放棄整個森林啊！」那名叫安德森的同學拉住了他。  
  
「約翰，那個人是你的朋友，我們就不是了？」另一名叫迪莫克的男生生氣地說。  
  
最後迫於盛情難卻，約翰還是無奈地被眾人拉上了馬車。  
  
他當然不知道夏洛克在暗角裏，冷眼注視着這一切。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
當馬車行駛了一段時間之後，約翰感到大夥兒氣氛有點詭異，由東拉西扯的胡鬧轉向了嚴肅。  
  
「約翰，你是新來的，想來不知道那個人的過去？」安德森故作神秘地說。  
  
「見你整天跟他走得那麼近，我們根本找不到機會提醒你！」迪莫克說。  
  
「什麼？你們約我出來是別有企圖的嗎？」約翰驚訝道。  
  
「我們都是一片好心！」  
  
「作為他的室友，你難道不想多了解夏洛克是個怎樣的人嗎？」  
  
事實上，約翰好奇極了——儘管他知道將會聽到的，都是有關夏洛克的閒言閒語，也應該是夏洛克不想提起的話題，但約翰就是忍不住默默豎起耳朵。  
  
「他爸爸就是英國第一傳媒大亨查理斯•奧古斯都•馬格努森！」  
  
「什麼？」約翰嚇了一跳，沒想過夏洛克出生於一個這麼有名的家族。  
  
「他叔叔也是倫敦有名的政客，叫邁克羅夫•福爾摩斯！」  
  
約翰聽過那個名字，據聞是政圈裏很有手段的一名政壇新星。  
  
「他叔叔是他爸爸的弟弟吧？為什麼他們不同姓氏的？」  
  
「因為邁克羅夫•福爾摩斯是馬格努森家的養子，他跟他哥哥並沒有血緣關係。」  
  
「噢。」  
  
「總之夏洛克來自一個名聲顯赫的家族，爸爸和叔叔都是城中名人。因此他剛剛來到學校時，大家都對他趨之若鶩，都爭先恐後想跟他交朋友。」  
  
約翰能想像到當時的情況，先別說是一個擁有這種耀眼背景的孩子，就算只看夏洛克那出眾的氣質和外貌，一般人看見了都會首先對他產生好感，繼而很想跟他交朋友吧。  
  
「那怎麼會弄成今天的樣子呢？」約翰不解。按理說，夏洛克應該是全校人緣最好的人才對。  
  
「因為夏洛克總是冷冰冰的，拒人於千里之外。不管全校同學都熱情的向他伸出友誼之手，他就是決絕的拒絕了所有人，情願整天自己孤伶伶的一個，看着天空發呆。」  
  
那神情約翰知道，他見過——夏洛克獨個兒發着呆，怔怔地看着天空出神，好像在期待着什麼，等待着什麼人似的——有許多次，夏洛克以為約翰不在或看不見時，就露出了那個表情。  
  
「他是個孤僻自閉的人倒也算了，別人最多不理他……」  
  
馬車已經到達目的地，停在了一間鄉鎮酒館門前。同學們魚貫下車，領着約翰進入那間酒館。  
  
「然而就在這兒，就在同學們為夏洛克搞的迎新聚會上，出了件大事。」  
  
約翰駐足門前，看那酒館的招牌，陳舊而妖艷的顏色和字體寫着「樂醉園」，帶着一點壞壞的感覺，不像是正經地方。當他隨着同學們進去，一陣嗆鼻的煙味和酒氣夾雜着館內男子漢的汗味和女士們的香水味，一片混濁和烏煙瘴氣，約翰差點便咳嗽起來。而視線所及也是昏暗齷齪的，因為環境狹長，煙霧瀰漫，照明不足，館內可謂聚集了三教九流的人，有些在聚賭，有些在喝酒，也有些男的女的混在一塊兒似乎行為曖昧。  
  
「為什麼帶我到這兒來？」一向作風正派的約翰有點抗拒。  
  
「這是我們學校的傳統，新生都會獲邀來這裏挑戰一趟——這兒是鎮上最有名的一間酒館，酒色財氣，紙醉金迷，是成年人的世界，年輕純潔學子和象牙塔的相反詞。作為傳統寄宿男校的精英，必須成為獨當一面的男子漢，到最壞的地方去開開眼界、見見世面，也是一種磨鍊。」迪莫克解釋道。  
  
約翰點點頭，也覺得迪莫克說得頗有道理。  
  
「但夏洛克的反應出乎所有人的預料。」當大夥兒在一個較為安靜舒適的角落繞着長桌坐下，點了飲料後，安德森繼續說。「他就好像早就見慣了這種成人世界的樣子，一點驚訝之情都沒有，還有點水乳交融的和諧之感。」  
  
「對！他對煙酒的味道一點也沒有感到不適，還很悠然自得。」  
  
「這還算了，我們一向以為他是害羞內向怕事的人，才會不喜歡交朋友……」  
  
「但他對鄰桌成年人請他吸煙，竟然沒有拒絕，還手勢熟練的抽了起來。」  
  
原來夏洛克不單喝酒，他還抽煙——約翰心想。  
  
「鄰桌是個紳士模樣的中年人，還算溫文有禮，雖然夏洛克無視了他的搭訕，但大家還是相安無事。」  
  
「但可能一個中學生在酒館裏抽成年人請的煙實在太惹人注目了，旁邊的一班流氓就盯上了夏洛克……」  
  
約翰想像得到，一群中學生走進這種地方就夠惹人注目了，何況夏洛克長那種樣子——他難免替當時的夏洛克感到擔心。  
  
「平時靜悄悄的夏洛克，在學校裏他甚至連話也不多說一句的……」迪莫克說。「那天竟然抖膽反抗了那群流氓的調侃。」  
  
「他明明靜靜的不搭理他們，也許就沒事了。」安德森搭嘴。「但他就是不合時宜的反唇相譏，把那群流氓都嘲諷個遍，鬧得他們全桌子的人都臉上一陣紅一陣青的……」  
  
約翰見本來熱烈地你一言我一語的同學們，突然都靜了下來，難受之情溢於言表，都好像不忍心再回顧之後發生的事情。  
  
「之後怎麼了？」約翰忍不住問。  
  
「之後那群流氓把夏洛克『請』到他們的桌子去，『請』他喝酒。」安德森回答。「一大杯一大杯的灌他，像要把他醉死為止。」  
  
「當時同去的學生平時都是乖巧那一類，而且都跟夏洛克私底下沒有交情，看到那桌人惡狠狠的嘴臉，有的甚至臉帶刀疤，都猜想得到他們是幫派中人，沒有人敢出言勸止。」  
  
約翰心情激動，心裏暗罵那幫學生膽小怕事沒義氣。  
  
「他們都想一個中學生哪有什麼酒量，等夏洛克醉倒了，平息了那幫惡棍的怒氣，也就扯平了，到時把夏洛克送回學校去就好了。」  
  
「想不到那夏洛克竟然是千杯不倒，不論被如何灌酒他還是面不改容，甚至連襯衣的前襟都被他嘴角漏下來的酒弄得濕透了，他還只是稍稍臉紅。於是那幫人就藉口他襯衣弄濕了會生病，就一邊說着本該用來調戲女子的說話，一邊脫掉了夏洛克的襯衣……」安德森吞嚥着，說不下去了。  
  
「襯衣脫掉了他們還沒有停手，邊說夏洛克長得比姑娘還好看，邊把他身上餘下的衣物都脫光了。」迪莫克十分不自在，但仍勉強自己說下去。「他們把他按在桌子上，就那麼……就那麼……做了他們本該對大姑娘才會做的事，在眾目睽睽之下……」  
  
約翰掩着嘴，覺得自己的心簡直墮進冰點。  
  
「換了是別的中學生，還要是新入學的新生，應該早就哇哇大哭，哭着求饒求救了。」迪莫克續說。「但夏洛克始終不哼一聲，就像沒事人一樣，就像他早就很適應這種事。」  
  
約翰為當時的夏洛克悲從中來，忍不住掉眼淚，但悄悄抹掉。  
  
「當時那幫人的老大一時性起，突然抓起腰間的刀子，想劃在夏洛克赤裸的身上贈興……」安德森說。「沒想到夏洛克原來手裏早藏起他們桌上的餐刀，手起刀落一把刺進那老大的大腿，老大頓時血流如注，那幫嘍囉圍在老大身邊團團轉，夏洛克就趁機脫身。」  
  
「我還記得他那時候冷冷掃過來的一眼，把我們一大夥同學都看得心裏發毛——沒想過夏洛克是那麼冷靜厲害的一個人，有仇必報。這件事被稱為『酒館時件』，此後大家對夏洛克的印象都改變了。」  
  
「他根本一直在裝蒜，才不是如他外表一般的單純潔淨，反之又骯髒又暴戾。」  
  
約翰只是為夏洛克感到無盡的悲哀，為當時竟然沒有一個人挺身而出去幫他而感到心碎。  
  
「後來學校裏又有了新的流言，說在高年級的宿舍房間常常會見到夏洛克的蹤影。」  
  
「有人說甚至連院長都跟他有一腿。」  
  
「他那個人，根本就將自己的身體當成是工具，將性當作是平常事，是用來跟別人交易的籌碼。」  
  
「只要你能為他帶來好處和想要的東西，他就跟你睡。」  
  
「聽說他的服務還是斷分鐘計的，他身上總帶着一個懷錶，就是算計着他想獲得的東西，值得他花多少分鐘在你身上。」  
  
「想想就覺得毛骨悚然！」  
  
「骯髒的東西！」  
  
「約翰，你們已經睡過了嗎？」安德森突然把矛頭指向約翰。  
  
「什麼？」約翰一愕。「沒有！」  
  
「他有引誘過你吧？」  
  
「沒有。」約翰很不喜歡他們討論夏洛克時的語氣，用那種帶着偏見的眼光把罪名都往夏洛克身上安。「他沒有你們想的那麼壞，而且他已經漸漸變好了，難道你們最近看不到他的轉變嗎？」  
  
「那是個圈套！」安德森十分確定地說。  
  
「那是為了引誘你上釣的魚餌。」迪莫克說。「難道你以為你是第一個嗎？夏洛克誘惑過的人可多了！」  
  
「你也被他誘惑過？」約翰問。  
  
「我……我……」迪莫克突然漲紅了臉。「總之……他就是個小惡魔！」  
  
約翰對他們的說話半信半疑，想起雷斯垂德說過夏洛克本性不壞，自己跟他同住這段日子裏的觀察，也覺得夏洛克是很神秘，但絕不是他們說的那麼不堪。而且假如「酒館事件」真有其事，以事論事約翰覺得當時那群學生的袖手旁觀比起夏洛克卑劣多了，夏洛克才是受害人，不能因為他沒有表現出一般人的懦弱和外露的痛苦，就反過來指責他才是作惡者吧？  
  
「哦！」安德森突然瞪着窗外，反應誇張。  
  
「你看見什麼了？」「見鬼嗎？」「夏洛克！是夏洛克！」「啊，果然不出所料，他又跟詹姆士走到一塊兒了！」其他同學們隨即大呼小叫。  
  
約翰一怔，轉頭隨眾人望出窗外，果真看見夏洛克被詹姆士緊緊擁着，兩人同乘騎一匹高大的灰馬在店子外走過。  
  
約翰不理眾人驚訝地注視着自己，只是本能地追出去，追上去要阻止夏洛克——夏洛克你明明不喜歡他，你明明已經行為良好了一段日子，為什麼又要重蹈覆轍，前功盡廢？  
  
「夏洛克！」約翰焦急地攔在他們身前，讓詹姆士急急勒住了馬。  
  
「幹嗎了你？」詹姆士一臉鄙夷地睥睨着約翰。  
  
但約翰眼裏只有夏洛克，他定定地看着夏洛克，發誓只要看到他眼裏流露那怕一丁點被迫的感覺，約翰都絕對不會放他們走，一定會把夏洛克拉下來，安全的帶他回去。  
  
但坐在詹姆士懷抱裏的夏洛克笑靨如花，他充滿笑意的眼睛看了約翰一眼，便往後靠過去，更親密地倚倒在詹姆士懷裏，彷彿在向身後人索吻。詹姆士也就順應着低頭吻他——那不是一個普通的吻，是教人看得臉紅耳熱的、糾纏不清的那種法式濕吻。詹姆士還邊吻邊愛撫着夏洛克，夏洛克即使在冬天還是衣衫單薄的模樣，領口大開，讓詹姆士有機可乘的探手進去，撫摸着夏洛克那潔白柔軟的胸口。  
  
約翰怒火中燒，心中但覺刺痛無比，根本說不上什麼原因，但看着夏洛克跟別人親熱，約翰簡直像被人綁住了手腳再放到柴火上烤一樣難受。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰無聲地叫喊着，只想夏洛克轉身來看自己一眼。  
  
夏洛克就像聽見了一樣，放開了詹姆士，然後冷冷地瞥了約翰一眼——最後一眼，滿載着夏洛克高傲的自尊的一眼。然後他頭也不回，跟詹姆士騎着馬遠去了。  
  
約翰心裏涼了一截——他明白那個眼神。夏洛克在報復。因為約翰拋棄了他。  
  
「對不起，夏洛克……」約翰呆呆地看着他遠去的身影，在心裏默默致歉。「是我不好，沒有考慮到你的心情，沒有考慮過同學們對你的觀感，就輕率地作出邀請，又輕率地放棄了你……」他希望還有機會補救。那樣的一個夏洛克，心裏早已背負着許多創傷但卻高傲得連求救也不肯的夏洛克，約翰想去彌補自己犯下的錯誤，即使不惜一切。  
  
「你已經愛上了他。」安德森冷冷地說。「大白天的，還追到馬路來了，真是恬不知恥。」  
  
「我們都猜到你早着了他道兒。」「你不會有好下場的，約翰。」「就把他忘了吧。」同學們早出來了，圍住約翰冷嘲熱諷着。  
  
「我沒有愛上他。」約翰說。「我們之間清清白白的，沒有你們想的那種關係。」  
  
「這只是時間問題，假如你還要跟他住在一起。」迪莫克說。「我們也只是出於道義和好心，才把真相告訴你，向你提出忠告，聽不聽是你的自由。」  
  
「識時務的話，現在就回去跟舍監說你想換房吧，之前的事我們可以既往不咎，只要你今後不再理會他。」安德森說。  
  
「不。」約翰搖搖頭。「我不會搬。」他不會再拋棄夏洛克了，不會再魯莽的做出像今天的事情。  
  
「那麼我們也不再是你的朋友。」迪莫克冷冷地說。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
灰馬被安置在一間賓館的馬廄裏，正在吃草。  
  
二樓的一間小廂房裏，詹姆士反手鎖上了房門。  
  
「你說過，只要跟你在約翰面前演出那場戲，之後就讓我為所欲為。」  
  
「是的。」夏洛克說。他此刻正站在床前。  
  
詹姆士二話不說就把夏洛克粗魯地按倒床上。床褥馬上因為二人的體重而塌陷下去，夏洛克抓住床單強撐着，感到下半身的衣物已經被脫掉了，感到了詹姆士的硬挺正在滑動……  
  
「你叫我盡情地蹂躪你……」詹姆士聲音不穩地說。  
  
「是的……啊……」夏洛克喘息着。「是的……」他只是任由身後的人緊抱着他。做他想做的。  
  
夏洛克閉上眼，感受着肌膚相觸的觸感，床的彈簧因為動作而振動着，發出噫吚噫吚的聲音。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
天已經全黑了，約翰才微跛着一拐一拐地回到宿舍——因為被大夥兒拋低了，他是獨個兒徒步走回來的，鞋子都快破掉了，腳酸痛不已。  
  
他看着夏洛克空盪盪的床舖，難道他今天又不回來睡覺？  
  
約翰漫無目的的步至窗邊，告訴自己只是看看月色，不該有任何期待，但他卻看見了他想要的和不想要的——是夏洛克，他回來了，他今晚不會在外面過夜；但跟他在一起的是詹姆士，他正摟抱着夏洛克，跟他接吻道別。  
  
約翰用力拉上了窗簾，背向了窗，心裏面疼痛的感覺又再次出現。他不知道原因是什麼，但夏洛克這麼糟蹋自己，讓約翰感到比自己被排擠還要難受。  
  
約翰沒有點燈，就站立在黑暗中——他下定了決心，要跟夏洛克說清楚，不能讓他再這麼胡混下去。  
  
房門開了，夏洛克進來了，又再關上了房門。  
  
約翰點了根蠟燭，睡房裏微弱的火光掩映着牆壁，照出了兩個年輕人修長的影子。  
  
「還以為你走了？」夏洛克看見約翰時好像真的感到意外，但半晌就回復了他自若的神態，然後自顧自的開始更衣。  
  
約翰馬上別過臉。「等你換好了衣服，我有話跟你說。」  
  
「呵？！」夏洛克剛脫下了襯衣，見約翰那麼避忌，就更是輕挑地把仍有餘溫的襯衣飛擲到約翰頭上去。  
  
夏洛克的體香突然籠罩着自己的頭臉，約翰慌亂地把襯衣拿下來，已害羞得臉紅耳熱。  
  
「誰要聽你講一套做一套的偽善說教？」夏洛克就這樣光裸着上身，輕挑地在自己的床邊坐下來脫鞋子。  
  
「對不起，夏洛克，是我不好。」約翰說。「今天我不該丟下你不顧，但你也不能因為這樣就去找詹姆士啊？你明明不喜歡他，為了向我報復，就值得糟蹋你自己嗎？」  
  
夏洛克的鞋子突然向約翰飛擲過來，打中了他的臉，就像摑了約翰一巴掌。約翰被打得頭昏目眩，臉頰已經紅腫起來。  
  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」夏洛克捧着自己的肚子大笑，笑得倒在床上，像發現什麼不得了的笑話。「為了你？笑死我了！你以為自己有那麼大的價值嗎？值得我這麼重視？」  
  
儘管夏洛克的恥笑令約翰很難堪，但他仍然迫自己冷靜下來，然後抬起頭迫視着夏洛克：「那麼你跟詹姆士做那種事，是因為喜歡他嗎？」  
  
夏洛克的表情變了——雖然只有匆匆一剎，但那刻夏洛克的表情十分詭異，就像要陷入瘋狂、就像頭腦要爆炸、就像他要歇斯底里大叫出來一樣——但那只是短短一兩秒間的事情，然後又回復了夏洛克式的鄙視一切的高傲神態。  
  
「喜歡啊！」夏洛克裸着上半身躺倒在床上，欣賞着自己修長好看的手指。「喜歡接吻，也喜歡被抱……」他突然以調情的目光看向約翰，撫摸着自己。「所謂抱不是指單單的擁抱，而是親吻我、撫摸我，直到全身充滿了慾望的感覺……」  
  
約翰臉紅耳熱的看着他，感到渾身火燙。  
  
「然後……」夏洛克像隻貓那樣，悄然無聲地坐了起來，赤腳向約翰走過來。「就算是男人和男人，也是可以結合的，就像我和詹姆士那樣……做那種事情的快樂，約翰……」當夏洛克向自己迫近，約翰唯有不斷後退，直到已站在窗邊退無可退。  
於是夏洛克向約翰伸出手，帶着挑逗的意味撫上了約翰的臉。  
  
「住手！」約翰無力地捉住了他的手，呼吸急速。「夠了，夏洛克。」  
  
裸着上半身的夏洛克，突然一把摟抱住約翰，把自己光裸的身體貼近他，讓彼此感受到對方的心跳。  
  
約翰掙扎着，要掙開夏洛克的懷抱。  
  
「別逃避，約翰……」夏洛克捉住了約翰，讓他的臉面對自己。「來……」  
  
夏洛克的氣息讓約翰混亂不已，他白晢好看的身體就在自己眼前，他好看的嘴唇正在接近。約翰閉上了眼，感到夏洛克吻下來，甜蜜而柔軟。他無力再抵抗，讓夏洛克緊緊抱住自己，光裸的身體貼將上來，跟他輾壓在一起。濕潤的嘴唇，溫熱而柔軟的舌頭，輕輕的啃咬，催情的追逐……約翰坐倒地上，回抱着夏洛克，讓他坐到自己腿上，二人吻得難分難解。  
  
約翰抱住裸着上身的夏洛克，指頭輕輕的觸及他的肌膚，試探的撫摸下，夏洛克發出哼哼的似是享受的聲音。於是他放膽撫摸着夏洛克的身體，甚至把他放倒地上，用自己的身體壓住了他，忘形的親吻下去。  
  
「你夠了吧？」夏洛克突然止住了他，冷靜地看着早已意亂情迷的約翰，發出一陣冷笑聲。  
  
約翰怔住，猛然坐起來。  
  
「好了，剛嚐初吻滋味的優等生，你不是要對我和詹姆士的事情說教嗎？我現在洗耳恭聽！」夏洛克像沒事人一樣，優雅地走回自己床上，蹺起二郎腿，鄙夷地盯着約翰。  
  
「卑鄙！」  
  
「偽善先生，彼此彼此！」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
大考過後，就是人人期待的聖誕新年長假。然而這段日子整所學院都被考試的氣氛籠罩着，連平常最頑皮淘氣的學生都不得不開始埋頭苦讀，因此校園比平常寧靜了許多，除了戶外北風呼呼的呼嘯聲，就只剩室內學子們翻動筆記和課本的溫習聲。  
  
約翰為了追上落後的功課，實在無法兼顧其他事，只好將同學間的冷戰和跟夏洛克之間剪不斷理還亂的尷尬局面暫時忘記，先專心學習。  
  
夏洛克也比平時更靜，出現和消失也總是無聲無息的，像個幽靈。  
  
凝神看着遠方天空，像在等待着什麼的表情，更常出現了——夏洛克，你到底在期待着誰？  
  
有一次，約翰撞見他在寫信，很認真的低頭默默書寫着，不知道是要寄給何人的信——夏洛克也有思念着的人嗎？是親人？還是戀人？他聖誕會回家過節嗎？  
  
約翰的雙親早已不在，他並不想回到討厭的姑姑那裏去過節——儘管姑姑現在是約翰的監護人，暫時代管着約翰父親留給他的龐大遺產。但約翰知道姑姑討厭他的父母，也連帶討厭約翰，只是看在財產份上才擔當他的監護人。幸好父親的遺囑事項包括供約翰到這兒來讀書和付上生活費，約翰才能逃離姑姑的制肘，暫時過上相對自由的生活。  
  
也許這個假期，約翰就留在清靜的校園度過也不錯？  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「詹姆士，這可不像你啊？」一把沉穩的中年男聲響起。「別忘了你的奬學金和學生會會長的身份，是誰賜予給你的。」  
  
「對不起，福爾摩斯先生。」在貴賓會客室裏，詹姆士對絲絨布幔後，正蹺着二郎腿安坐在豪華沙發上的貴賓鞠身致歉。  
  
「當初我們的協議是怎樣的？」  
  
「我會替先生看管着夏洛克……」詹姆士唯唯諾諾。  
  
「我授權予你替我全權操控着他，不管用任何手段和方法，總之不能讓他墮進庸俗的感情關係中去。」那男人說。「而你告訴我，夏洛克的舉動最近起了變化，因為那個新來的室友？」  
  
「目前還未確切知道夏洛克是為了玩弄他，還是真的對他有特殊想法，還在觀察中。」  
  
「絕不能讓這種事情發生，不能讓我的東西變得像一般俗人一樣平庸。」那男人說。「只有痛苦的折磨，才能讓他的感覺變得敏銳，令他發出更出塵脫俗的耀眼光芒。那是我的東西，不准任何人去沾污！」  
  
「是。」詹姆士垂首聽命。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
「我的信呢？」夏洛克一進到詹姆士的學生會辦公室，就伸出手說。  
  
「你的禮貌呢？」詹姆士手裏握着一根馬鞭。  
  
「會長，請你把我親人寄來的書信交給我。」夏洛克微微欠身。  
  
詹姆士把信交到夏洛克手上。夏洛克隨即忘形地即場拆閱，但表情由期待、喜悅、雀躍，瞬即變成陰沉、痛苦、抑鬱，末了他把信掐成了一團，狠狠地掐着，激動得渾身發抖。  
  
「你是不是忘了什麼？」詹姆士用馬鞭把夏洛克的臉頰抬起。「收信後要說什麼？」  
  
夏洛克只是迷茫地看着他，目光裏失去了焦點，也像不知道自己身在何方。  
  
「夏洛克！」詹姆士提起馬鞭在空中劃出霍的一聲，他只想硬起心來，教訓一下漸已失控的野馬夏洛克——本來他們應當是馴獸師和野獸的關係，詹姆士受到學院的贊助人亦即夏洛克的監護人所托，必須嚴厲監管着夏洛克。但夏洛克擁有一樣致命武器，反過來將詹姆士牢牢操控，就是「性」，夏洛克唯一擁有的東西；但憑着「性」，他可以把任何有權有勢的人都玩弄於股掌之上。  
  
「夏洛克！」詹姆士把失魂落魄的夏洛克霍地推倒在書桌上，就把他的褲子脫下來，馬鞭猛地鞭撻下去，在他屁股上留下深深的鞭痕，一下兩下三下。  
  
夏洛克伏在桌上不作聲，只是鞭子抽下來一下，他就瑟縮一下。  
  
詹姆士知道夏洛克一向嘴硬不會求饒，但渾身發抖的夏洛克他還是第一次看見——慢着，那不是因為鞭子打下去他才抖起來，因為詹姆士此刻已經停了手——夏洛克在顫抖，因為他在哽咽？  
  
「夏洛克？」詹姆士把夏洛克的身體翻過來，看見他真的在哭。  
  
「好冷，好冷……」夏洛克抱住自己，向詹姆士懇求。「抱我，抱我……」他張開手。  
  
詹姆士無法拒絕這樣子的夏洛克，他抱住了他，像抱住一件易碎的寶物。  
  
「緊一點，再緊一點……」夏洛克不顧一切地攀付在詹姆士身上，像要用盡全身的力氣般。  
  
詹姆士也應他的要求緊緊地抱住他，漸漸把力道收緊。  
  
「好冷，再緊一點……」  
  
「骨頭要碎掉了……」詹姆士緊抱着他，二人就那樣緊緊地在那張寛闊的書桌上摟抱在一起，夏洛克把光裸着的下半身都纏到了詹姆士身上去，詹姆士無法抵受這樣的邀請，就解開了自己的褲頭。  
  
夏洛克像是饑渴難耐的接納了詹姆士，詹姆士緊緊的抱住他，不斷往他體內衝刺。兩具肉體激情地撞擊着書桌桌面，把桌上面的東西都掃到了地下去。  
  
地上那團皺成一團的信紙，寫着——  
  
夏洛克：  
  
由於需要公幹的關係，聖誕新年要在海外度過，無法與你相聚。  
  
P.S. 春天來了，我會來看你，等我。  
  
                        邁克羅夫  
  
　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
考試過後，同學們都陸續回家過節去了。這期間很少看見夏洛克，流言說他每晚都會到不同的獵物房間裏去過夜，他的淫亂生活並沒有中止，反而變本加厲了。  
  
天天面對着空空如也的鄰床，今天才是假期的開始，也許整個假期都得如此？誰叫可憐的約翰無家可歸，只能獨自面對這窘境了。  
  
突然走廊傳來一陣騷動和急速的腳步聲，約翰剛想開門去看過究竟，一開門卻見雷斯垂德抱住渾身濕透昏迷過去的夏洛克，被幾名校役和醫療室的職員簇擁着急步走過來。  
  
「夏洛克發生什麼事了？」約翰馬上讓路，讓雷斯垂德抱夏洛克進來，放到床上。  
  
校役和醫療室職員忙着替夏洛克更換濕衣服和檢查身體。  
  
「他掉進池塘裏去了。」雷斯垂德跟約翰走到一邊交談。  
  
「在嚴寒的冬天裏？他一定冷冰了！」約翰說。「他為什麼會掉進去的？」  
  
「其實……」雷斯垂德的音量越來越小，至旁人無法聽見。「我想他是自己跳進去的。」  
  
「什麼？」約翰瞪大了眼。  
  
「他已經不是第一次試圖自殺。」雷斯垂德低聲說，眼睛瞥向床上奄奄一息的夏洛克，無奈嘆息。「他是個有自毀傾向的孩子。」  
  
約翰抿緊了唇，看着床上臉容憔悴蒼白的夏洛克，這真的是那個高傲不群的夏洛克？  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
想不到，這個寒假的節目，就是留在宿舍房間，照顧虛弱得像鬼魂一樣的夏洛克。  
  
約翰每天為他送上三餐，但夏洛克總是不吃，有時還會發脾氣把餐盤推翻，害約翰還要替他收拾。  
  
夏洛克可能有裸睡的壞習慣，明明已經替他穿上了睡衣，蓋好了被子，他總是睡了一會便會把衣服脫掉，丟到地下，然後用被單包裹住光裸裸的自己。  
  
他眼裏的光芒不見了。他沒有再望向天空，好像已經不再期待。他甚至叫約翰把窗簾都給緊緊關上，他怕光，他情願待在黑暗裏。  
  
他時常像個鬼魂那樣，在黑暗中呆坐着，眼望着虛空，卻沒有焦點。約翰見他那個樣子怕他着涼，總會替他披上衣服，夏洛克有時也由得他，有時把衣服隨手甩下，那消瘦的模樣着實令約翰擔心不已。  
  
「夏洛克，你為什麼要這樣？」當夏洛克再次把一口沒喝過的湯都潑到地上，約翰一邊拭抹一邊問。「你總要吃點東西，這樣下去，你會死的。」  
  
「就讓我死吧。」夏洛克翻過身去，背對着約翰。  
  
「為什麼這樣說？你的家人會很傷心的。」  
  
「沒有人會為我傷心。」  
  
到底是誰？把夏洛克變成這樣子的到底是誰？——約翰咬牙切齒，對那個人痛恨不已。  
  
「別再折磨自己了。」約翰來到夏洛克床前，伸手到他額前為他探體溫。「好好睡覺。」  
  
「我睡不着。」夏洛克轉過身來，哀怨地看着約翰。「好冷，抱我。」  
  
約翰把自己的被子都拿了過來，替夏洛克蓋上。「這樣就不冷了。」  
  
「抱我。只是抱着我，別的什麼都不用做……」夏洛克推開被子，裸着身摟抱住約翰，就要親下去。  
  
約翰阻止了他，退開一步。「別這樣，我不會做這種事。」  
  
夏洛克像失去靈魂一樣頹然坐倒。  
  
「乖，好好睡下。」約翰替他拉上被子。「睡一覺就好了。」  
  
「滾。」夏洛克睡下，背轉身，以毫無生氣的聲音平板地說。「既然你什麼都做不到，就別待在這兒。滾！」  
  
約翰看着他瘦弱的肩膀，我見猶憐。那肩膀正微微發着抖——他在哭？夏洛克在哭？  
  
「好吧。我抱着你睡，就只是睡覺而矣，別的什麼都不做。」  
  
夏洛克轉過身來，看見約翰正要掀開被子上床來。  
  
「把衣服都脫了。」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「我發誓，我什麼都不會做。」  
  
約翰沉默地看着夏洛克，默默地把衣服都脫了。  
  
床上赤裸的夏洛克向約翰張開手，赤裸的約翰躺下去，抱住了他。  
  
「約翰，我的約翰。」夏洛克突然翻過身壓在約翰身上，用力摟抱住約翰，他們二人的肉體就這樣赤裸裸地交疊着，緊貼着彼此，出乎意料的契合。這種肌膚相觸的感覺，約翰從來未曾經歷過。他感覺到夏洛克的每一寸肌膚，他的四肢，他的胸膛，他的呼吸，他的脈搏，他的體溫……那麼炙熱，火燙燙的緊貼着自己。  
  
「夏洛克，這樣我不能呼吸了……」夏洛克抱得他很緊很緊，想不到他病弱的身軀竟還有如此力度，緊緊地抓住約翰，就像生怕他會消失會逃走似的。「夏洛克……」  
  
夏洛克就像本能似地，手摸到約翰臀部去，把二人的下體擠壓在一起，約翰彷彿感到有股激流在下身漫延到全身，他馬上把二人的位置互換過去，把夏洛克壓制在身下。  
  
「你說過什麼都不會做的，我相信你。」約翰看進夏洛克眼裏去。  
  
夏洛克像一頭奔跑到野外的野獸，在攻擊人類的一剎那突然認出了自己的主人，他眼睛裏的野性迅速退卻，然後是一臉的馴服。  
  
約翰跟夏洛克都漸漸放鬆了自己，只是互相摟抱着，信任着對方。  
  
抱着一個如此聽話的夏洛克，約翰猶如身在夢中，而且此刻二人還是赤裸相對着。但這種舒適契合的感覺讓他安心得不得了，安心得二人都很快徐徐睡去，在彼此溫暖的懷抱裏，雙雙飄進夢鄉。  
  
「邁克羅夫……」夏洛克的夢囈，誰都沒有聽見。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
第二天早上，約翰獨自在陌生的床舖醒來，揉了揉惺忪睡眼，才驚覺自己一絲不掛的正睡在夏洛克的被窩裏。  
  
「啊，原來你有裸睡的癖好？」早已穿戴整齊、神采奕奕的夏洛克坐在書桌前，嘲弄着床上不知所措的約翰。  
  
夏洛克全好了，已經恢復了昔日的靈動光采和傲慢姿態，要不是約翰如今的尷尬境地，他真會以為那個輕生的、病弱的、魂不守舍的夏洛克只是他的想像，那個昏暗窒息的寒假只是一個夢。  
  
「我們昨晚好像做愛了？」夏洛克調情地瞥了約翰一眼，便嘴角帶笑轉身出門去了，留下滿臉通紅的約翰在自己床上。  
  
渾身赤裸只被被單包裹着，這感覺雖然陌生卻很愜意，床上的溫暖只是來自約翰的體溫，還是因為夏洛克其實離去不久？床上仍殘留着夏洛克的氣味，約翰知道自己該感到羞愧，該馬上下床回到自己那邊去穿上衣服好好悔疚，但他只是不捨地留在原地。  
  
他們沒有做愛。在約翰的記憶裏沒有。但夏洛克肌膚的觸感，他的體溫和氣息，他的呼吸和心跳，約翰統統都記得，那是千真萬確發生過的——他們整晚赤裸着，相擁着入睡。  
  
只要能讓夏洛克精神起來，約翰願意那樣做。他無法放着那個樣子可憐的夏洛克不管。他覺得自己沒有做錯，即使時光倒流，讓他再做一次，他依然會毫不猶豫這樣做。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
寒假轉眼便結束了。  
  
沒有人知道夏洛克曾試圖自殺，也沒有人知道那個假期夏洛克和約翰之間發生過的事。假期結束後，夏洛克還是被流言蜚語包圍着的那個壞學生，也仍然有許多學生言之鑿鑿看見他在這裏那裏勾引高年級的學生和師長輩。  
  
約翰越來越無法抑制對室友的感覺，總是沒來由的想起他、擔心他，看見他的時候又會心跳加速有口難言，即使只是在過道裏匆匆而過的一下肢體接觸，已教約翰悸動不已。  
  
約翰希望夏洛克改變他的生活習慣，他希望自己那天晚上的安撫其實能起到作用，令夏洛克遠離別的接近他的男生。但當他親眼目睹事情的發生，他知道他不能再騙自己了。  
  
那是自習課的時間，約翰原本應該待在課室裏跟其他同學一起自修。但同學們一貫的冷言冷語讓他感到不耐煩，他不想待在原處成為同學們言語攻擊的對象，於是藉口到圖書館去找資料，就獨自離開了。  
  
約翰只是待在圖書館深處那最不受歡迎的一個角落裏，打算在宗教書藉前好好的睡上一個午覺。但擺放不准外借圖書的特許藏書閣，傳來了古怪的聲響，讓好奇的約翰忍不住偷偷打開一線門縫，窺視進去——他第一眼就看見夏洛克，坐在搬運書本的小型梯子上，圖書館館理員正壓在他身上，他們一起動作着，只有夏洛克正面面對着約翰，臉頰緋紅，半褪的襯衣間露出粉紅色的皮膚，他的樣子像是痛苦又似愉悅，發出微細的呻吟和急速的呼吸聲。他也看見了約翰，於是露出調笑的表情，腳夾緊着身上的男人，更加忘形地動作着。  
  
那麼美麗的夏洛克。約翰差點無法轉開視線，只是定定的看着那個臉頰緋紅滴着汗的夏洛克，聽着他那好聽的喘息聲。  
  
但有一個男人橫隔在他們中間，那個男人正在幹着夏洛克——毫不憐香惜玉，只是發洩獸性的橫衝直撞，把夏洛克當成洩慾的性愛娃娃；而夏洛克臉上也無半點繾綣之情，只是張着腿任人幹，好像只要有人抱住他、進入他，他就進港拋錨了，不用再成為隨波飄泊的無主孤魂。  
  
是病。夏洛克患上了性愛沉溺病。只有在性愛中，他才能安定自己，找到歸屬。  
  
約翰默默關上門，沒有發出任何聲響。  
  
但他的內心好像翻天覆地一樣，就像窺見了無法承受的真相一般沉重得想嘔吐。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
家長日。對父母雙亡的約翰來說，那是個討厭的日子。對沒有親人會來探望的夏洛克來說，也是一樣。  
  
因為要招呼來訪的親友，同學們都忙得不亦樂乎，校園裏喧嘩處處，都是被兒子領着四出參觀的家長。為了避開難堪的情境，約翰走到了後山的森林裏去，躺在草地上睡懶覺。而夏洛克前赴了詹姆士的約會。  
  
「夏洛克，你就喜歡這種變態玩意。」  
  
在學生會辦公室上了鎖的雜物房內，全裸的夏洛克被大麻繩綁在半空，維持着令人臉紅的姿勢，他的嘴上蒙着一條黑手帕。  
  
仍然衣冠楚楚的詹姆士手裏拿着馬鞭，已經在夏洛克身上留下了許多紅痕。他露骨地愛撫着夏洛克，仍然忍耐着沒有把自己的硬挺釋放出來，他知道近來夏洛克馴如羔羊，已經容許詹姆士在他身上進行任何事情，詹姆士已經操控住夏洛克，因此他很有信心地慢慢去玩弄他、擺佈他，他要夏洛克求他，所以此刻他只是不斷愛撫和親吻着夏洛克，要在他身上留下一個又一個的吻痕。  
  
「嗚……嗚……」夏洛克掙扎着，讓自己的身體隨着繩子在半空微微晃動。  
  
「想求我上你嗎？」  
  
夏洛克眼泛淚光，焦急地點着頭。  
  
詹姆士微微一笑，緩緩解開自己的褲頭，對準剛才已被手指準備充足的小穴。  
  
「會長，會長！」門外突然傳來嘈吵聲，有人推門進入辦公室。  
  
詹姆士打算不顧一切先上了夏洛克才算，眼前最重要的只是夏洛克。  
  
「福爾摩斯先生來了，要你馬上去把夏洛克叫來！」門外的學生說。「啊，不在這裏嗎？」那學生沒想過會長就在隔壁的雜物房，於是又轉身出去到別處去尋。  
  
「嗚……嗚……」夏洛克激烈地掙扎着，扯斷了一邊繩子，半掉到地上去。  
  
「別旨意我現在會放你出去！」詹姆士不理他，強行摟抱住在地上滾動的夏洛克，打算要硬來。  
  
夏洛克拼命掙扎，靠着跟地板的磨擦終把面上的手帕甩開。「別阻我！」他大口的咬住了詹姆士的手臂，掙扎着把身上的繩子都甩掉。  
  
「你瘋了！」詹姆士劇痛難當的跪在地上，掩着被夏洛克咬出一大個血齒印的手臂，連忙撕破襯衣的布料來止血。  
  
「沒人能阻我見邁克羅夫！」夏洛克說着匆匆披上地上的衣服，就飛奔出去。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
禮堂擠滿了寒暄着的家長，人人都盛裝赴會，會堂亦經過悉心佈置，看上去就像個衣香鬢影、冠蓋雲集的盛宴。  
  
「嘻嘻，福爾摩斯先生可是城中有名的鑽石王老五啊！」  
  
「很多淑女都等着先生的青睞呢！」  
  
站在水晶燈下，風度和儀表都極出眾的邁克羅夫此刻手拿着香檳杯，被幾名名媛和紳士包圍着，話題總是圍繞在要替他介紹相親對象上。  
  
門口傳來一陣騷動，騷動聲由遠至近向邁克羅夫身邊傳來。  
  
「啊，那位就是馬格努森家的公子？」  
  
「怎麼那個樣子出現？」  
  
「太不成體統了……」  
  
「跟風度翩翩的叔叔簡直南轅北轍！」  
  
在旁人的竊竊私語中，衣衫不整的夏洛克徑直向邁克羅夫走來。  
  
「你來了……」夏洛克露出欣喜的表情。  
  
邁克羅夫只是沉着臉看他走到自己身邊，一手粗暴地扳起夏洛克的臉，皺着眉檢視在他脖子上新添的吻痕。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
約翰沒想過自己平靜的下午會受到打擾——家長日人人都在校內忙得團團轉，誰會空閒得到後山這個森林裏來？  
  
「邁克羅夫，我都等得快要放棄了！」是夏洛克喜悅的聲音？  
  
約翰蹲在地上不動聲息地向聲源走近，悄悄撥開矮樹叢看出去——夏洛克跟那位面容冷漠的高大來賓正結伴而行。夏洛克在笑，是真心的笑容，約翰簡直不知道夏洛克還能露出這個表情，從來沒有過。  
  
「邁克羅夫？」夏洛克拉住了那人的手。  
  
邁克羅夫？是夏洛克的叔叔？  
  
「抱我！」夏洛克突然跳起來撲向邁克羅夫，然後抱住他，踮起腳尖緊緊的摟抱住他的叔叔。他仰起頭……啊？他在吻他的叔叔，嘴對嘴的接吻……  
  
約翰驚訝得馬上掩着自己的嘴，否則他會驚呼出聲。  
  
邁克羅夫甩開了夏洛克，一直沉着臉。  
  
「你是要來接我回去嗎？當初明明承諾只等一年就好了，我在這兒一待就待了三年！而你一點音訊也沒有……邁克羅夫？」夏洛克糾纏着他的叔叔。  
  
「你在等我的時候，也沒有閒着嘛！」邁克羅夫突然一手掐住夏洛克的脖子，把他推倒在一棵大樹的樹幹上。「看，你淫蕩的證據，新鮮熱辣的！」他扳開了夏洛克鈕扣半開的衣領，撫摸上那一個個新添的吻痕。  
  
「你妒忌了？」夏洛克得意又高興。  
  
邁克羅夫低吼一聲，張嘴就咬住了夏洛克的肩膀，然後他一邊探進衣服底下撫摸着夏洛克的身體，一邊吮吻着夏洛克的脖頸和胸口，像要用他新的吻痕蓋過了那舊有的，而他的腿就擠進了夏洛克雙腿之間，把瘦弱的夏洛克牢牢的釘在樹上，還磨蹭着他的敏感部位。  
  
「啊……」夏洛克情難自禁地呻吟出聲——跟約翰見過的不同，跟夏洛克的其他性伴侶都不同，此刻的夏洛克像個經不起半點挑逗的處子，正情竇初開的被自己一直仰慕的意中人調戲。他完全融化在邁克羅夫的親吻和愛撫中，無力地倚着樹幹，大口呼吸着，等待着被那個人佔有自己。  
  
但邁克羅夫突然冷冷地停下來，棄衣衫不整上身半裸着的夏洛克於不顧，背轉了身。  
  
「邁克羅夫……」夏洛克如夢初醒，緋紅着臉，呻吟着。  
  
「我今天不是來幹這種事的。」  
  
「啊？」夏洛克勉強整理一下襯衣，不滿地怪叫。「那麼你要幹什麼？」  
  
「我要訂婚了。」  
  
「什麼？」夏洛克難以置信。  
  
邁克羅夫只是嚴肅地點了點頭，再確認一次。  
  
「騙人！」夏洛克逃避似的飛奔離去，不巧他逃走的方向就是約翰藏身之處，而約翰又來不及不被發現地走開，至令他們馬上撞在一起。  
  
「你！」夏洛克狠狠盯了一眼一直躲着偷聽的約翰，約翰發現他眼框通紅。然後夏洛克就跑走了。  
  
「抱歉，舍侄失禮了。」邁克羅夫風度翩翩地朝跌倒地上的約翰伸出手，把他拉起來。  
  
「對不起。」約翰尷尬地拍拍身上的塵土。「我無意偷聽你們說話，我只是躲在這兒睡午覺。」  
  
「假如我沒有猜錯，你就是夏洛克的新室友約翰？」  
  
「啊！」約翰對邁克羅夫竟然知道自己的事情萬分訝異。「對，我是約翰華生，幸會，福爾摩斯先生。」  
  
「幸會。」他們握了握手。「早就想跟你見個面。」  
  
「先生為什麼會知道我？」約翰靦腆地說。  
  
「從摩斯坦夫人口中得知的。」  
  
當聽到姑姑的名字時，約翰心裏一驚。  
  
「事實上，這次我是跟摩斯坦夫人母女倆同行而來。」邁克羅夫意有所指地盯着約翰。「瑪麗她早前在我蘇塞克斯的別墅裏靜養過一段日子，現在已經健康多了。她可掛念你呢。」  
  
闊別了這許久，再次聽見瑪麗的名字，約翰直如五雷轟頂。


	3. 往事

約翰從來沒有來過舍監的宿舍，之前來找雷斯垂德都是到他當值的辦公室去找他。但當雷斯垂德知道他們之間的對談將會很漫長，他建議約翰跟他回宿舍去，在舒適又私密的起居室展開這次對談。  
  
雷斯垂德在泡茶，還捧出了一盤曲奇，招呼來訪的悶悶不樂的約翰。  
  
「謝謝。」約翰接過茶杯，避開了雷斯垂德的目光，低頭默默的呷了一口，眉頭深鎖。  
  
雷斯垂德只是微笑着看着茶杯，靜靜等待着。他知道約翰需要一點時間去整理思緒，既然他願意前來尋求幫忙，那是個好的開始。  
  
「我的媽媽，是個妓女。」  
  
雷斯垂德抬頭看了約翰一眼，對他的開場白有點意外。  
  
「她是當時倫敦社交界著名的高級交際花，而爸爸當時還只是個學生，他們的戀情受到猛烈的攻擊和阻撓，至令他們最終無路可走，走上了私奔這條不歸路。」  
  
「我記得。」雷斯垂德點點頭。「子爵繼承人愛德華．華生當年在這學院裏可是風頭人物，他跟交際花私奔一事弄得全城哄動，在學院裏也鬧得沸沸揚揚的被談論了許久。」  
  
「你認識我爸爸？」約翰感到驚訝。  
  
「是的。我也是這所學院的畢業生。」雷斯垂德點點頭。「他是我的學長，令人尊敬的學長。」  
  
「即使他拋棄了一切，違背了他的家人、師長和社會對他的期望，你仍然這樣認為？」  
  
「忠於自己並沒有錯，他是個正直的人。」雷斯垂德看着約翰。「我相信他的兒子也遺傳了他的優點，是個可以信賴的人。」  
  
「所以你才把我安排作夏洛克的同房？」  
  
雷斯垂德點點頭。  
  
「可是……我不知道是不是要叫你失望了。」  
  
「為什麼呢？」  
  
「其實我剛來的時候，有種感覺，覺得夏洛克跟我是同一類人。」約翰說。「也許因為大家都是被負面評價包圍着——我早慣了被罵是『妓女的兒子』、『不三不四的雜種』、『髒東西』，也許因此對夏洛克的處境感同身受。」他頓了頓。「但我很愛我的父母，五歲以前我都不知道他們的過去，就只道我們一家三口是平常人家。爸爸是個自食其力的木匠，媽媽也只是個尋常主婦，直到他們意外過世，我被接回祖家的大宅居住，我才知道自己是貴族之後。我的姑姑很討厭我，她生氣她弟弟丟了全個家族的顏面，她無法接受她弟婦的身份，她根本恨不得我從這個世界上消失……然而我繼承了爸爸的爵位，是家族裏唯一的男丁和名義上的主人，儘管我只有五歲。她不忿自己的地位連一個五歲的野孩子都不如，但她知道只要能成為我的監護人，要控制一個五歲的人兒實在易如反掌，她就成了有實無名的真正家族主人了，於是我的童年就在她的仇恨和逼迫之中度過。」  
  
雷斯垂德靜靜地聆聽着，偶爾點點頭。  
  
「姑姑家於我來說就好像一個地獄，但在地獄裏住了一個天使，那個人是我童年唯一的救贖——她叫瑪麗．摩斯坦，是我姑姑的獨女，我的表妹，唯一的童年玩伴和家裏唯一喜歡我、真心對我好的人。」約翰難受地吞嚥了一下。「也是我曾經的未婚妻。」  
  
「曾經？即是你們已經解除了婚約？」  
  
約翰點點頭。  
  
「但你們現在甚至還未到婚戀的年齡？」雷斯垂德感到驚訝，約翰年紀輕輕的看不出來已經訂過婚了，還已經解除了婚約。  
  
「我姑姑是個精於計算的婦人，儘管小時候她極力阻止她女兒跟我玩，但當我們都進入了青春期，姑姑知道唯一將她的權力和財富在我成年後繼續保存下去的方法，是讓我當她的女婿。」  
  
「噢，原來是這樣。」雷斯垂德說。「但你喜歡瑪麗嗎？」  
  
「我喜歡她，但只是當她是妹妹那種。我一直當她是我唯一的親人，唯一在家裏把我當人看待的妹妹……」  
  
「你不想娶她？」  
  
約翰搖了搖頭，續說：「但姑姑是個攻於心計的人，她知道我不肯低頭的個性，知道強迫我們結婚沒有用，所以她只是慫恿她將踏入青春期的女兒多做戀愛夢，家裏就只有我們兩個青年男女，要讓一個情竇初開的少女愛上朝夕相對的少年，根本不難。於是逼迫我對這段感情表態的任務，就落在了瑪麗身上，她總是在我們要好的關係上想更進一步，甚至迫我去親吻她，而姑姑就在背後掌握着一切。」約翰握緊了拳頭。「有一次，我跟瑪麗划艇期間，她湊上來想要吻我，但我卻避開了，結果她掉到水裏去了。雖然我馬上跳下去把她救上來，但姑姑把那件事當成了一個轉捩點，聲稱必然是青春期的我見獵心喜想強吻她女兒才會導致翻艇，迫我盡快宣佈和瑪麗訂婚的消息。」他回憶道。「那時候我剛從水裏上來不久，還渾身濕透，正在火爐前烘焙着自己。姑姑在火爐前不斷迫我，甚至用手推我、打我，我越避越接近火爐，都感覺到火燒的灼熱了……就在那一瞬間，我腳一滑，姑姑大力一推差點將我推進火爐裏去，是瑪麗撲出來救我，她拼命護着我，擋在我和火爐之間，火焰迅速燒着了她的衣裙和頭髮，她痛得在地上滾動，我馬上拿地上的地毯拍熄她身上的火舌，而她只是掩着自己雙眼高呼好痛好痛……」  
  
雷斯垂德皺着眉，想像得出當時情況的危急和淒慘。  
  
「瑪麗美麗的金色頭髮燒燬了，她的頭和眼睛都包裹着紗布，醫生說她以後還能不能看見東西情況並不樂觀，而且估計會在頭上留下醜陋的疤痕。」約翰沉痛地說。「姑姑恨我入骨，而我的確難辭其咎，是我的決絕害了瑪麗一生，明明她是世界上對我最好的人，也是我親愛的表妹。於是我宣佈跟她訂婚，我主動吻她，想完成她最大的心願。」約翰撫着嘴唇，好像還覺得痛。「但是她咬了我。她知道我根本不愛她，當她還是健康美麗的時候我也不肯吻她，如今吻她也只是可憐她瞎了變醜了，並不是真心的。」  
  
雷斯垂德聽得黯然。  
  
「我之所以中途申請入學，除了因為這裏是我爸爸的母校，也是為了瑪麗。她痛恨我，不想再見到我，也拒絕了我的同情——假如瑪麗的願望是終生不要再跟我有任何聯繫，我會盡我所能的去滿足她，就當是我的贖罪。」  
  
「但你弄清楚了那只是她的一時氣話，還是真心的？要知道少女心事是很難猜透的啊。」  
  
「都怪我太笨，我就是猜錯了。」約翰苦笑。「昨天家長日，我姑姑跟瑪麗來了學校找我，瑪麗已經能夠重新看得見了，她的雙眸就跟從前一樣的美麗，雖然頭上還有一些疤痕留下，但也不算太嚴重，可以靠着髮型和劉海遮蓋住大部份。」  
  
「啊，那不是皆大歡喜了嗎？」  
  
「不。」約翰搖了搖頭。「瑪麗說她已經找到了新的對象，這對象她媽媽也很滿意，然而她心裏面最喜歡的仍然是我。她來問我到底婚約還要不要遵從，假如我回絕了她，她就會跟那個人訂婚。」  
  
「這也很好呀，她已經有新的對象，你就可以憑心回覆，喜歡她的就答應，不喜歡的就回絕，又有什麼問題呢？」  
  
「問題是她的新對象，我覺得很有可疑。」  
  
「是你認識的人嗎？」  
  
「就是夏洛克的叔叔，邁克羅夫•福爾摩斯。」  
  
「真的嗎？」聽見這個名字，雷斯垂德顯然很驚訝。  
  
「昨天晚上，福爾摩斯先生也邀請了我跟他和夏洛克一起晚餐，也親口承認了同樣的消息。」  
  
「那麼你覺得邁克羅夫•福爾摩斯有什麼問題呢？」雷斯垂德似乎知道些什麼，但以試探的口吻詢問約翰。  
  
「我……這……」約翰感到難以啟齒，支吾以對。  
  
「你覺得他跟夏洛克的關係不正常？」約翰看着雷斯垂德，發現知道這秘密的不只自己，似乎舒了口氣。  
  
「這種事情，我怕你不相信我。」約翰忐忑地說。「始終他是個有頭有面的名人、成年人，而我只是個中學生。假如你對事情一無所知，我怕你以為我特別造謠來中傷他。」  
  
「他跟夏洛克的不正常關係我也知道一些，你想說什麼盡管說，我想你的人格比邁克羅夫•福爾摩斯的可信。」  
  
「是嗎？」約翰苦笑。然後他把在森林裏看見的一幕告訴了雷斯垂德。「那樣的表現，就像戀人。」  
  
雷斯垂德點點頭。「還有呢？」  
  
「還有是，昨晚的晚餐也是氣氛詭異。」約翰說。「福爾摩斯先生起先並沒有告訴夏洛克我會出現，當我乘他為我準備的馬車到達市內的酒店時，他們已經在享用燭光晚餐，氣氛就像是……就像是一對戀人在用餐。」他吞嚥了一下。「夏洛克看見我就勃然大怒，彷佛我破壞了他們難得的約會，然而福爾摩斯先生卻毫不理會使着小性子的夏洛克，只顧親熱地招呼着我，當夏洛克要脅要走時，福爾摩斯先生甚至為他叫了馬車，於是夏洛克就生氣地離開了。接下來，福爾摩斯先生就跟我談起了瑪麗的事，他說他選擇瑪麗只因自己已到了適婚年齡，而瑪麗會是一個體面的理想對象，但他也知道我和她的過去。他叫我考慮清楚，別錯過一段大好姻緣，因為瑪麗是個好女孩，誰娶到她都會是個幸運兒。」  
  
雷斯垂德點點頭，鼓勵表情顯得為難的約翰說下去。  
  
「雖然福爾摩斯先生嘴裏說得親切，但我完全感覺不到他的感情，也沒有半點活人的生氣，他給人的感覺冰冷得就像個『冰人』。」約翰偷看了雷斯垂德的反應，見他沒有質疑自己，才勉力繼續說下去。「我完全不知道自己是什麼時候倒下去的，現在回想起來，可能這樣說有點冒犯，但我懷疑福爾摩斯先生在我的飲料中下了藥。」  
  
「嗄？」雷斯垂德緊張地問。「接着發生了什麼事？」  
  
「到我醒來時，已是第二天的早晨，我發現自己躺在一張陌生的大床上，領口大開，還……還有這個……」約翰抖着手，解開了三顆襯衣鈕扣，給雷斯垂德看他照鏡時發現的紅印——那是一個吻痕。  
  
「你還有沒有感到身體哪兒不舒服？或者覺得疼痛不適？」雷斯垂德頓感事態嚴重。  
  
但約翰只是緩緩搖了搖頭，續說：「只是有點眩暈和噁心，假如被下藥了，這個很正常。」  
  
「邁克羅夫呢？」  
  
「我不知道，當時我仍未搞清楚發生了什麼，夏洛克就氣沖沖地推門進來，指罵我整晚不回宿舍就寢，竟然還睡到了福爾摩斯先生的床上——我才知道那是福爾摩斯先生的房間。夏洛克找到服務員詢問福爾摩斯先生的行蹤，被告知他已經在大清早乘馬車離開了。夏洛克就激動地伏到他叔叔床上去，只是拼命呼吸着福爾摩斯先生留下的那怕只有丁點的氣味……」約翰一臉的難過，似在回想當時的情況。他終於抬頭望向雷斯垂德。「然後夏洛克就向我宣戰了——他說從今而後，我就是他的敵人，他一定不會放過我！」約翰神情激動，然後是不忿。「還以為跟他的叔叔見面，可以讓我靠近夏洛克的世界，跟他的友誼更進一步……結果我們的距離卻更遠了。」  
  
雷斯垂德苦笑：「……他把你當成情敵了。」  
  
約翰沉默了良久，才續道：「也許是我多疑，但福爾摩斯先生給我的感覺就是不大正派。」  
  
雷斯垂德點了點頭。  
  
「而且，這一切……這一切……」約翰疑惑地看着雷斯垂德。「就好像是個局，好像是福爾摩斯先生特地設計出來對付我的，目的是離間我和夏洛克！」  
  
「你說得很有道理。」雷斯垂德點了點頭。「他明查暗訪知道了你的弱點就是瑪麗，於是提出跟她訂婚，既可以惹夏洛克妒忌從而將他控制得更牢固，亦想迫你把她娶回去，因為知道你不會放心瑪麗嫁給他這樣的一個人。」  
  
約翰點點頭。  
  
「他特地在夏洛克面前對你特別好，甚至不惜下藥讓你在他的床上過了一晚，也是為了令夏洛克討厭和憎恨你，令他為了爭風呷醋而無視了那也是邁克羅夫控制他的手段之一。」  
  
「他真是個恐怖的人。」約翰掩臉道。「事已至此，我不知道是否還能以朋友的身份幫助夏洛克，亦不知道該要怎麼回應我的表妹。我既不想娶她，但也不想她嫁給那樣的一個人。而且要是訂婚只是福爾摩斯先生控制夏洛克的一個手段，那樣的人一定不會珍惜瑪麗的，這段婚姻一定會悲劇收場。」他恐懼地望着雷斯垂德。  
  
「約翰，我明白你的憂慮。」雷斯垂德眉頭深鎖。「不過我想邁克羅夫不會真的跟你表妹結婚，訂婚只是個騙局，只要他的目的達成，就自然會跟瑪麗解除婚約。」  
  
「真的嗎？」  
  
「以我認識的邁克羅夫……」當雷斯垂德發現約翰狐疑地看着自己，只得苦笑着低頭。「約翰，對不起。我早該把一切告訴你和向你道歉，我一開始就把你拉下水，卻沒有把我知道的全告訴你。」  
  
「你還知道什麼？」  
  
「我認識邁克羅夫，他也是這所院校的舊生，我們曾經是同學。」雷斯垂德說。「這還不止，我的爺爺在邁克羅夫家工作——他是馬格努森家的管家。」  
  
「啊。」約翰沒想過，雷斯垂德原來跟福爾摩斯先生有這樣的淵源。  
  
「接下來我要說的可是個大長篇啊。」  
  
約翰點了點頭。  
  
「而且內容你要有心理準備。」雷斯垂德意有所指。「因為會牽涉到夏洛克的身世，以及他跟邁克羅夫的不正常關係。」他吞嚥了一下。「因為這些都是他們的私隱，所以我一開始沒有告訴你。但現在你已經猜到了他們間的一些瓜葛，所以或許也是時候把我所知道的全告訴你了。」  
  
約翰再次點了點頭，留心地聆聽着雷斯垂德接下來的獨白。  
  
「『葛雷格，我們要贖罪啊！』爺爺留下這句說話就過身了。」雷斯垂德說。「所以一直以來我只是在稟承爺爺的遺願。  
  
「爺爺並不是我親生的爺爺，我們一點血緣關係也沒有。我是在貧民窟出生的野孩子，不知道爸爸是誰，媽媽在我小時候就病死了，幸好住在隔壁的爺爺好心收留我。爺爺在一所豪宅當管家，只有在週末才偶爾回家，給我一點零錢買吃的，而我就整天跟村裏的童黨混在一起，鄰居的嬸嬸受爺爺所托會照料我的三餐。小時候，我每次遠遠望向那所大宅，都會羨慕住在裏面的人，他們住好的吃好的，還可以霸佔着我的爺爺。而我每天只能遠遠的記掛着他。  
  
「到我年長些的時候，聽到村裏其他孩子提到當童工的事，說到最好的工作就是像爺爺一樣到富家大宅裏去打工，到時就可以吃好的住好的，或許我還可以跟爺爺一塊兒打工，天天都在一起。於是我就央爺爺介紹我進去跟他一起打工，心想他是那兒的管家，有一定的權威，想要把我弄進去一定不難。誰知爺爺聽後卻罵了我一頓，我不依還大吵大鬧，爺爺就摑了我一巴掌——那可是爺爺養了我以來，第一次動手打我！  
  
「後來我跟童黨到那附近去玩，我就興起了一個念頭，想偷偷潛進那大宅去看看，看看爺爺的工作到底是怎樣的，為什麼那麼忌憚我到那兒去。隔着大閘，我首次近距離看到那所大宅，我簡直呆了，那兒又大又富麗堂皇，就像皇宮一樣。其他夥伴都像我一樣怔住了，只是站在閘門前看得張大了嘴巴。那時候他出現了——我第一次看見了邁克羅夫，跟我差不多年紀，但身穿華衣美服，像個被悉心打扮過的洋娃娃一樣。『喂，娘娘腔！』我們一群小伙子在起哄。『瞧過來！』『快過來招呼我們一群爺們！』我們只是學着大人調戲姑娘的語調去調侃他，但邁克羅夫似乎不知道我們的惡意，只是好奇地看過來。『他走過來了！』『用石子擲他！』在同伴的慫恿下，我那時不知何來的衝動，也許是妒忌他能夠住大屋吧，我就拾起地上的一塊石子擲向他，邁克羅夫被擲中了跌倒地上，馬上頭破血流。我們很驚慌，轉身就逃了！  
  
「接下來的週末原本爺爺約好了會回家跟我過生日，但臨時卻找人帶了個口訊回來說有事不能回來。我委屈得哭了出來，那個富有家庭會有什麼要事？無非就是設宴開舞會一類，為了那麼無聊的事情爺爺就冷落了我。本來擲傷了那富家子我也有點內疚和不安，但那刻我卻覺得暢快極了，以致於當第二個星期爺爺終於回來時，我還向他吹牛自己如何把他家小少爺打得頭破血流，自吹自擂一番，以洩我心頭之恨。  
  
「接下來爺爺臉色都變了，我緊閉雙眼，以為要被他大揍一頓。但沒有，爺爺沒有揍我，卻突然悲從中來，一下子痛哭失聲。我嚇呆了。在一個貧民窟小孩的觀念裏，大人是不會哭的，只有剛出世的娃兒才會呱呱哭鬧，幾歲的人兒只要是個男的，都不屑在人前再流半滴眼淚。我問爺爺怎麼了，說我不會再這麼頑皮了，求他懲罰我，千萬不要悶壞自己。但爺爺只是慈愛地摟抱着我，撫着我的頭髮，說都是他的錯，他犯了該下地獄的罪孽。他說那個叫邁克羅夫的小孩，現在代替了我在那所豪宅裏活受罪，代我把我原來悲慘的命運都扛下來了。那時候我根本不明白我爺爺在說什麼，對一個未滿十歲的孩童來說，他的說話太難理解了。到了我長大到若干歲數，回想起爺爺這段說話，我才終於明白在那所大宅裏發生的可怕事情。  
  
「馬格努森家的主人是英國報業的領頭大亨，他的獨生子查理斯•奧古斯都•馬格努森當時還是個高中生，卻因被雙親溺愛過度而變得驕恣放縱，只要是他想要的東西，他父母總會想盡辦法去滿足他。而查理斯是個好男色的戀童癖，為了滿足兒子的變態癖好，他父親着下人四出誘拐小孩回家供查理斯淫慾，末了只給予若干封口費就把那些可憐的孩童打發走。許多有良心的僕人都受不了這種差事，紛紛辭職，留下的都是迫於生計或覺得賺錢大過天的人。我爺爺當時因為收養了我，想為我籌儲上一間好學校的學費，而且許多豪門大戶都家道中落了，聘請傳統管家的家庭大減，他也年事已高很難轉職，所以就忍氣吞聲了下來。  
  
「有一天，爺爺因為記掛我，在下人的休息室就不自覺掏出了跟我到照相館拍的合照出來看，不巧卻被他家少爺看見了。查理斯向他父親說對我一見鍾情，只要能把我弄到手，此後他就不再狎玩別的不名來歷的骯髒孩子，只會好好寵愛我一個，還提議說可以把我收養作養子，成為他的弟弟。馬格努森家的老爺就說要給我爺爺一大筆錢買了我，還說會供我上最好的學校，那麼爺爺就可以安享晚年，我也能成為馬格努森家的少主人。  
  
「爺爺當然知道成為『少主人』的意思，就是此後每天被查理斯玩弄淫辱的同義詞。爺爺說什麼也死口不認我只是他的養子，卻說我是他的獨生子，但去年他老婆帶着兒子跟漢子跑了，所以他也不知道我的去向，根本不可能把我帶來見他們。爺爺愛妻早逝和膝下無兒是他一生中最大的傷痛，卻為了我，編了這樣一個對他來說是奇恥大辱的謊話。馬格努森家的老爺只好作罷，轉而答允到孤兒院去為查理斯物色一件『禮物』，作為他十八歲生日的賀禮——那名不幸的孤兒就是邁克羅夫，後來被收養作馬格努森家的養子，成為了查理斯的弟弟。  
  
「我用石子把邁克羅夫打傷那天，恰好就是查理斯的生日。在此前的兩個月裏，查理斯都乖乖忍耐着，打算到了生日那天才好好享用他的『禮物』，因此那段日子馬格努森家對邁克羅夫很好，對他真的儼如少主人般呵護和教導，當時未滿十歲的邁克羅夫也只道自己有了新的爸爸、媽媽和哥哥，一點不知道將來等待着他的運命。然而到了查理斯生日那天，為了那個大日子悉心打扮的『禮物』竟然破損了，惹得他勃然大怒。於是邁克羅夫被查理斯粗魯地拉進了房間，傭人們只聽見上了鎖的房間傳來孩子的哭嚎聲，打罵聲，還有恐怖的尖叫聲。即使馬格努森家的老爺、太太拍門呼叫，也無法獲准入內，那小孩被查理斯鎖在房裏折騰了三天三夜，起初哭鬧聲不斷，後來喊得嗓子都啞了，到再後來連掙扎的聲音都聽不見了。當查理斯終於開門出來，爺爺馬上進房去察看那孩子的情況，但見他滿身傷痕、毫無反應的發着呆，就像個被玩壞了的玩具。爺爺替他洗澡、洗傷口、塗藥，悉心照料下他才好轉了少許——也是為了要留下照顧邁克羅夫，爺爺才食言沒有遵守我和他的約定。  
  
「那時候天真的邁克羅夫還以為那只是一次性的懲罰，他以為是因為自己犯了錯才會受到哥哥的懲罰。所以當他能下床時，他馬上向新父母跪下來道歉，承諾自己會改過，希望他們原諒他。但當然事實並不是這樣，他的新父母也無能為力，因為邁克羅夫的擁有者是查理斯，查理斯可以隨時隨地對邁克羅夫為所欲為，他們的父母只會裝作看不見，對邁克羅夫的慘況完全不聞不問，甚至藉口旅行和公幹，盡量離開大宅以求眼不見為淨。  
  
「從此照顧邁克羅夫的重任落在爺爺身上，他因為內疚也對邁克羅夫特別好，就像是自己的孫子一樣。邁克羅夫把爺爺叫作『阿爺』，因為在家裏爺爺就是他唯一比較像是家人的存在。他有求過爺爺救自己，但爺爺說自己只是個下人，並沒有那樣的權力。  
  
「邁克羅夫就是在這樣扭曲的環境之中長大。」  
  
雷斯垂德說到這裏，鼻子也紅了，再說不下去。約翰一直凝神屏氣地聽着，為所聽到的事情感到觸目驚心，心如鉛墜。  
  
沉默的時間就像為童年的邁克羅夫默哀。  
  
雷斯垂德平伏了自己的心情後，才終於接下去繼續說。  
  
「我再見邁克羅夫的時候，他已經是名高中生。我不知道他跟我一樣，成了這所學院的學生，因為我是寄宿生，他是走讀生，就讀不同班別就一直沒有碰面的機會。直到預科那年，他也成了寄宿生，還成了我的室友。原來是爺爺對舍監特別提出的，才有這個安排。我原本已經淡忘了邁克羅夫這個人，因為除了剛才提及的那次，爺爺都不大說起他雇主家的事情。我不知道在邁克羅夫身上又發生了一件大事，直到爺爺拜託我，要我在學校裏代替他照顧邁克羅夫，才跟我說起事情的經過。  
  
「馬格努森家的老爺早就退休了，為了生意已經心力交瘁，還有個讓人操心的兒子，他退休不久就中了風，後來他和他夫人都先後病逝了。查理斯•奧古斯都•馬格努森繼承了父親的家業，成了傳媒大亨，也有了自己的家庭和妻子。但一切風光都只是他的假面具，他婚後根本沒碰過他老婆，卻仍然寵幸着已成少年的邁克羅夫。邁克羅夫以馬格努森家二少爺的名義成長，也獲得了相對應的照顧和教育，經常穿著名貴禮服跟着哥哥出席社交場合，外界都覺得馬格努森家對這位養子不薄，對他的幸運羨慕不已。只有邁克羅夫和家裏的資深傭人知道，他過着的是一種什麼非人生活。  
  
「嫁給查理斯的艾麗西亞是位花容月貌的名門千金，正值花樣年華，卻遭受了無法對他人述說的委屈和侮辱，於是起了報復之心。她決定向青春期的邁克羅夫下手，以溫柔可親的嫂嫂姿態融化冷漠的邁克羅夫的心，誘騙他跟自己歡好。艾麗西亞和邁克羅夫都正值青春，也未嚐溫柔的男女之情，慾火一發不可收拾，艾麗西亞備受冷落的香閨就成了二人偷情的地點。所有傭人都知道這件事，但查理斯忙着工作和交際應酬，不在家的時間多着，根本沒留神要提防妻子和弟弟。  
  
「直到紙包不住火，艾麗西亞懷孕而且見肚了，從未跟她行房的查理斯馬上大興問罪之師。艾麗西亞就推說自己被邁克羅夫強暴了，怒罵他人面獸心，還說得聲淚俱下以博取丈夫的同情。她最初引誘邁克羅夫原就抱住報復心態，她痛恨搶走她丈夫的邁克羅夫，根本恨不得他死。在妻子的證詞下，查理斯對邁克羅夫的背叛怒不可遏，竟一手拿起火爐裏燒紅的鐵棒就烙到邁克羅夫身上去——查理斯氣在頭上，打算把邁克羅夫閹了，幸好傭人們馬上前來勸阻，邁克羅夫也恰恰翻身避過了，但火棒仍然在他腹側留下了長長的難看烙痕。  
  
「通姦事件就是邁克羅夫被送往寄宿的原因。他在養好傷後，攜着行李來到學院之前，最後一次前往探望他的嫂嫂——他剛分娩的嫂嫂，他想看一眼自己的兒子——卻看見艾麗西亞抱住初生的嬰兒就想往地上摔，邁克羅夫馬上把嬰孩搶過來。看上去那嬰兒頭髮卷卷的，臉蛋紅紅，可愛極了。然而他甫出生，他媽媽就痛恨得想要殺了他，他名義上的父親將會是那位著名好男色的戀童癖，而他的親生父親將要被趕離這個家，也許是永遠地被放逐。  
  
「這個新生兒，就是夏洛克。」  
  
約翰的心跳好像要停止了，他胸腔疼痛得無法呼吸，掩着嘴，為所聽到的感到難以置信。  
  
「就像是被詛咒的人生，甫一出生就不被祝福的小生命。」雷斯垂德撫着額頭，替夏洛克感到難過。「然而這才是他小小人生的一個開端。」  
  
約翰深呼吸，強行鎮靜自己，他要聽下去，夏洛克的故事要開始了。  
  
「我第一次見到夏洛克時，他五歲。  
  
「在不懈努力下，我終於成為了邁克羅夫身邊最可稱之為『朋友』的東西。他對人對事總是冷冰冰的，明明出身很好，卻不像其他富家公子那樣四出求愛，都被同學們嘲笑他有『潔癖』。只有我知道，那或許因為曾經歷被侵犯、虐待和背叛的關係，邁克羅夫變得不再相信人。他並不知道我的特殊身份，我也完全沒表露我知道他過往的事情，大家只是作為平等的朋友交往着，除了預科同宿的日子，我們也一起升上了同一所大學，成為了大學同學。  
  
「大學畢業旅行的目的地當時大家還茫無頭緒，一位暗戀着邁克羅夫叫安西婭的女同學就提議到馬格努森家位於蘇塞克斯的別墅去，大顆兒馬上附和。就這樣，我們一行人約十來個男女青年，就跟隨邁克羅夫來到了蘇塞克斯的鄉下。  
  
「下車後，大家都被鄉郊迷人的景色醉倒，提着行李走走停停的，突然有個小孩跳出來追着兔子大叫『爸爸！爸爸！』，剎那間大家都以為自己眼花了，然後那小孩追着兔子，就在草叢後消失不見了。  
  
「我們安頓好以後，來到大宅的宴會廳準備用晚餐時，才發現那小孩正被罰坐在宴會廳的門口，傭人說因為他不聽話而被罰。我們那時都以為他是傭人的孩子，也沒有理會。奇怪的是那小孩看着我們十多人熱熱鬧鬧地用餐時，突然默默流淚，傭人們說他平時不會這樣子的，平時他頑皮時怎麼罰他他都若無其事。  
  
「當大家回房間休息的時候，我就偷偷去找爺爺，傾談間，才知道那個小孩就是夏洛克。當年查理斯和艾麗西亞把邁克羅夫趕出家門後，誰都不願面對那個出身齷齪的嬰孩，就叫爺爺把夏洛克帶到蘇塞克斯鄉下的別墅去撫養。至今五年來，夏洛克的身邊只有傭人，根本沒有人去教育他，即使夏洛克身穿華衣美服居住在豪宅，卻像個在森林長大的野人一樣，毫無禮節，完全的天生天養、自生自滅。爺爺說，夏洛克把出生時包裹着他的毛毯叫作『媽媽』，總喜歡脫光了衣服只用毛毯包住自己，假裝自己仍然待在『媽媽』的子宮裏。平時夏洛克只與野外的動物為伍，現在養的那隻野兔，他總追着牠叫『爸爸』，也許也是誤會了『爸爸』的意思。為什麼他剛剛會哭呢？爺爺說可能夏洛克平時都一個人，根本不知道什麼叫寂寞，當看見過熱鬧的情景是怎樣的，他才忽然明白了自己原來一直是這麼的孤獨。  
  
「我還以為可以趁這個假期，好好處理邁克羅夫和夏洛克的關係，在大伙兒的陪伴下，一起玩樂，或許他們兩父子可以擁有一個開心的假期，慢慢的從陰暗的過去走出來，走向陽光。但足有一星期，邁克羅夫都推說忙着閉門不見客，只讓我們這十多位人客自己找節目，自己在這別墅中找消遣方法。就在大家都不耐煩起來，要我去把邁克羅夫找出來的那天，我看見了不得了的一幕……  
  
「這幫人裏面，只有我知道夏洛克是邁克羅夫的兒子，理所當然地，我以為邁克羅夫不見客是因為他陪兒子去了。但當我問起爺爺，爺爺卻憂慮不已，說頭一天邁克羅夫就叫人把夏洛克房間裏的所有東西丟掉，包括他的床、毛毯『媽媽』和兔子『爸爸』。那是因為夏洛克真的像動物一樣，完全無視了邁克羅夫的說話，只隨本能行動。邁克羅夫要令夏洛克原有的世界崩潰，當夏洛克的世界什麼都不剩時，他就只有邁克羅夫。野蠻的夏洛克只掙扎了一天，伏在自己空空如也的房間地上狂哭狂喊『媽媽』。然後第二天，他就乖乖的睡到了邁克羅夫床上，聽話的做他的乖寶寶。  
  
「到了第七天，我被同學們推出來上房去找邁克羅夫。從半掩的房門偷看進去，我見到彬彬有禮的小夏洛克正在邁克羅夫面前練習着社交談吐，竟然已經似模似樣，儼如一個小紳士。我驚訝於夏洛克的順從和邁克羅夫教學法的有效，正想推門而入恭喜他們。這時邁克羅夫卻兇巴巴地盯着夏洛克，說他還欠最後的東西沒做。於是夏洛克就戰戰兢兢地拉住了邁克羅夫的褲子，央他蹲下來，當邁克羅夫身處跟夏洛克同一水平時，夏洛克就親了上去——天啊，他們在做什麼？邁克羅夫在教他兒子法式濕吻？嘴對嘴那種？  
  
「那天晚上，邁克羅夫帶着夏洛克下來用餐，並介紹給大家說，這就是馬格努森家的少主人，他親愛的姪兒夏洛克．馬格努森。夏洛克被悉心打扮過，表現有禮又談吐得體，可愛極了，很快贏取了各位哥哥姐姐的歡心。飯後大伙兒到後園去嬉戲，安西婭一直跟夏洛克一起玩，喜歡他喜歡得不得了。  
  
「突然，安西婭的驚呼聲驚動了所有人，她還大力把夏洛克推開，害那可憐的孩子掉到斜坡下去了。安西婭嚇了一大跳，不停向邁克羅夫道歉，但又撫着自己的嘴唇不停說着『怎麼會這樣，明明是個純潔天真的孩子』，神情驚慌。幸好夏洛克傷勢並不重，但仍需要靜養。安西婭也受了驚，說想提前離去，於是這次畢業旅行就這樣不歡而散，同學們各散東西去了。只有我知道發生了什麼事——邁克羅夫你不惜親自教會五歲的兒子接吻，就為了趕走你的同學，特別是暗戀你的安西婭？至此我明白過來，邁克羅夫一直表現得討厭女色、抗拒肢體觸碰，並不是裝出來的，他是真真正正的深惡痛絕。  
  
「我當時找不到藉口留下，又怕邁克羅夫對我的身份起疑，在他冷淡的表現下，只得被迫跟其他同學一起離去。此後我獲知他們父子的音訊，就只靠跟我爺爺的通信了。爺爺說，邁克羅夫一反常態的深居簡出，於社交界完全的消聲匿跡，就只是為了留在家裏教育夏洛克，那表現簡直可稱得上是狂熱。但與其說他想把夏洛克教好，還不如說他在用盡辦法把他教壞——正式的書本、知識他一既不教，卻讓夏洛克學會喝酒、抽煙和隨便翻看色情畫報，每天睡至日上三竿，過着慵懶不檢點的生活。邁克羅夫對爺爺說他痛恨任何正統的教養，覺得夏洛克不被這些東西沾污就最好，他希望夏洛克保持自然天性，不用迎合任何社會的道德規範。爺爺卻思疑邁克羅夫的真正目的是報復，因為馬格努森家整整迫害了他近十年，他現在也要迫害馬格努森家的獨生子夏洛克．馬格努森。問題是，馬格努森家根本沒有人關注夏洛克，無論邁克羅夫花幾多時間在他身上也不會得到回報。慢慢的邁克羅夫也轉往專注自己的其他事情去了，夏洛克從邁克羅夫關注的焦點，變成被忽略、被隨便打發走的閒人；但夏洛克這時對邁克羅夫的依賴已經到了不能自拔的境地——他連自己的房間和床都沒有，一直都睡在邁克羅夫床上，整個人就像是邁克羅夫的附屬品。他已經失去了自我，不知道自己是誰了。  
  
「夏洛克已經不是五歲時那個懵懂無知的小孩，他學東西很快，特別學會了觀察別人的行為，從而推斷出什麼行為會導致什麼反應。他已經跟着邁克羅夫好一段日子了，摸清了他的脾性，知道邁克羅夫總想操控住夏洛克，但只要他得逞了，就會把夏洛克擱在一旁忙別的事去了。夏洛克開始試驗用自己的方式反操控邁克羅夫，譬如：專做他禁止的事情、公然反抗邁克羅夫的命令。夏洛克覺得自己的實驗很成功，儘管末了總是換來邁克羅夫的一頓毒打或連綿數小時的咒罵，連爺爺都哭着問夏洛克你這樣挑釁他是何苦呢？但夏洛克被打罵過後總會笑出來，告訴爺爺，只有這樣邁克羅夫才會碰他和跟他說話，只要能重新獲得邁克羅夫的關注，夏洛克已經很高興。  
  
「這時邁克羅夫已開始對政治產生興趣，正招兵買馬廣結人脈，希望在政壇大展拳腳。於是被招待到家裏來的各式人等逐漸增多，每逢這種宴會，夏洛克都要充當『邁克羅夫可愛的姪兒』這角色出場，就像大學畢業旅行那次一樣，夏洛克的演出總會討得許多成年人的歡心，輕而易舉的為邁克羅夫招徠同盟加添助力。為了令夏洛克表現得更好，邁克羅夫不得不違反他當初『不教育』夏洛克的原則，為他聘請了家庭教師、禮儀老師和騎術導師，令夏洛克那『令人驚艶的小紳士』形象更加深入人心。  
  
「但夏洛克也不是省油的燈，他總是每時每刻都想盡辦法跟邁克羅夫角力，務求爭得他最大的關注。不知道邁克羅夫後來有沒有為這件事感到後悔，但五歲時他教會夏洛克的那個法式濕吻，為夏洛克此後的悲劇命運揭開了序幕——夏洛克記得安西婭當年是如何被他的吻嚇得花容失色，他竟然打算依樣葫蘆來戲弄邁克羅夫的來賓和自己的家庭教師們，以為這樣可以激怒邁克羅夫。  
  
「但夏洛克已經不再是小孩子的模樣了，他早熟得很，身體發育良好，看上去比他的實際年齡要成熟，而且出落得越發標緻，已經初具少年人的外表了。他很會玩這種遊戲，知道平時裝得越單純天真，獻吻的時候為那位成年人帶來的震撼越大。  
  
「第一位受害人是邁克羅夫的政圈朋友艾活，他原本跟大夥兒在開夏洛克玩笑，說誰贏了遊戲就可以獲得小夏洛克的香吻，想討的無非是吻臉頰那種小童式的吻，只是言談間帶上了成人味道的玩笑。誰不知道艾活勝出後，夏洛克卻說他的初吻要在私密的地方進行，說得煞有介事的，逗得一眾大人大笑起來。艾活還道這孩子從什麼影畫書中偷學了這些成人內容，但應該會不懂裝懂的大鬧笑話，就跟夏洛克走進樹林中去，等着瞧笑話。然而夏洛克那個歷時三分鐘的吻，是艾活三十年來經歷過最棒的深吻，連妓院的姑娘都未能令他如此飄飄欲仙。要不是夏洛克的身份是邁克羅夫的姪子還有馬格努森家的少主人，艾活不敢保證能按捺得住自己不在那個草地上馬上要了他。  
  
「接着的受害者是夏洛克的文學老師，那堂課他正教授法國作家小仲馬的《茶花女》。夏洛克突然躺倒在沙發上，皺着眉掩着心口咳嗽起來。老師關心地照看他，他卻說呼吸困難，着老師替他把鈕扣解開，並追問『茶花女』病了的時候是不是這樣的，說着就捉住老師的手撫上自己的心口；又問『茶花女』接客的時候是不是這樣的，就吻上了老師的嘴。那位老師被挑逗得不能自已，差點便在沙發上把夏洛克強暴了，幸好爺爺送點心進來時及時阻止了這件事，並目睹夏洛克一點都不知悔改，還把老師奚落嘲笑一番的嘴臉。  
  
「夏洛克不但一點不羞恥，還每次都喜孜孜地找爺爺報告他的戰績、氣走了多少位老師。爺爺苦口婆心地勸夏洛克別再玩火，但無法向從來不知道德為何物的夏洛克解釋清楚這樣做的問題——夏洛克只是將這一切當作是一種遊戲，一種他贏了就可以盡情嘲笑輸家的遊戲，而他有着必勝的把握。他開始知道自己擁有特殊的吸引力，以及什麼技倆能把成年人戲弄得團團轉。他仍然想爭取邁克羅夫的關注，但他發現要在其他人身上尋求關注要比在邁克羅夫身上尋求容易多了：他一舉手一投足已能惹來許多好色成年人的垂涎；一個吻，就能令人對他俯首稱臣。事情的發展到現在還未超越一個吻，但夏洛克不再只在邁克羅夫身上需索，他學懂了分散投資，而且喜歡上被許多人寵愛的感覺。  
  
「爺爺無計可施，不得不把事情告訴邁克羅夫，希望身為父親的他可以好好把夏洛克教育一下，免他再胡作非為下去。爺爺疏忽掉的，是邁克羅夫對『性』的深惡痛絕。邁克羅夫自覺一生都被『情慾』戕害了，如今卻發現親兒子竟視『情慾』為遊戲，還玩得不亦樂乎，頓時震怒，並猜測這是來自夏洛克那卑劣母親的遺傳。這激起邁克羅夫對夏洛克由衷的厭惡，導致二人的關係更加疏離。而這又成為了夏洛克生命中更大悲劇的一個導火線。  
  
「那年夏天，蘇塞克斯的別墅來了一位稀客，一位足有十二年沒有踏足過這裏的『客人』——但以他的身份不該稱之為『客人』，因為他才是馬格努森家的真正主人——查理斯•奧古斯都•馬格努森。  
  
「邁克羅夫前所未有的如臨大敵，爺爺首次感到他身為人父的自覺——邁克羅夫馬上把查理斯邀請到書房去，然後悄悄着爺爺把夏洛克從後門帶走，送到城中去暫避——邁克羅夫憶起了自己小時候的傷痛，他不想夏洛克遭受同樣的厄運，堅決不讓查理斯跟夏洛克見面。這是他首次對夏洛克表現出父愛。  
  
「可恨的是，這時候的夏洛克正值不顧一切要擺出反叛姿態的階段，邁克羅夫越是要禁止他見的客人，他越是要見，竟在後門聲東擊西地甩掉了爺爺，悄悄回到了別墅。  
  
「查理斯到這裏來原來是要跟邁克羅夫談判，他想商討如何跟邁克羅夫和夏洛克撇清關係，因為艾麗西亞終於跟他生了個兒子，叫阿爾弗雷德，馬格努森家的一切將會交由阿爾弗雷德繼承，是以要跟不符正統身份的邁克羅夫和夏洛克把這盤數算清楚。邁克羅夫冷笑着，打算提出把夏洛克收養作自己的養子，然後敲詐查理斯一大筆封口費才會作罷。不巧這時夏洛克竟用偷來的鎖匙打開了上鎖的書房門，並朝查理斯若無其事地打招呼。  
  
「查理斯看着眼前的美少年先是一怔，接着雙眼發亮。爺爺這時趕來書房也太遲了，已無法從查理斯跟前把夏洛克帶走。邁克羅夫唯有介紹道：『這是你的 **兒子** ，夏洛克． **馬格努森** 』，不管邁克羅夫如何強調夏洛克和查理斯表面上的『父子』身份，他知道不管用了，查理斯看夏洛克的眼神絕無半點親情，只有色慾。他向夏洛克招手：『夏洛克，過來讓爸爸看看』，夏洛克遲疑着走近。『夏洛克，早已過了進睡時間！快上床去，有什麼明天再說。』邁克羅夫想盡早把夏洛克打發掉，免得夜長夢多。『等一等，爸爸？』『乖兒子。』查理斯竟親熱地把夏洛克擁進懷中，夏洛克不虞有詐的倚着他，邁克羅夫和爺爺看着這一幕都心驚肉跳。  
  
「好不容易，爺爺把夏洛克送上床，並遵從邁克羅夫的吩咐把他的房門上了鎖。邁克羅夫把查理斯送往客房，那無賴竟然還向自己已成年的弟弟毛手毛腳，但邁克羅夫已不是當年那無助小孩，他用力把查理斯的髒手甩開，並叫他明早就好動身離開，自己遲些會親自到他府上去商談這件事。那天晚上，邁克羅夫睡在房門前走廊的沙發上，整晚守護着睡房裏的夏洛克。  
  
「第二天清早，爺爺起來時發現查理斯已在昨晚不動聲息的漏夜離開，還額手稱慶以為夏洛克避過一劫，到叫夏洛克起床時發現空空如也的床舖時，才知道大事不妙。睡房窗口大開，還有把園藝用的長梯子擱在窗邊，不管是查理斯爬窗進來把夏洛克擄走，還是夏洛克自己從窗口爬出去找『爸爸』，大錯已經鑄成了。  
  
「邁克羅夫着全屋傭人到附近和鎮上去搜尋夏洛克的下落，但又哪裏尋得着？爺爺急得哭出來，而邁克羅夫只是頹然地說：『那是他的命，是命。』  
  
「一星期後，渾身傷痕、衣衫不整的夏洛克獨自逃回家裏，他一看見邁克羅夫就腿一軟跪倒地上，嘴唇只是抖動着卻發不出聲音來，雙眼呆滯無神，那可憐的樣子一看就知道已經遭了查理斯的毒手。爺爺哭着抱住了他，還期待邁克羅夫能給自己身心飽受摧殘的兒子一個擁抱、一點安慰。然而邁克羅夫竟然破口大罵起來，他罵夏洛克咎由自取，自甘墮落作賤自己，所以得到這樣的下場是他自找的，是他不聽邁克羅夫說話的結果。夏洛克臉色大變，最後崩潰得伏在地上痛哭失聲。爺爺叫邁克羅夫不要罵了，夏洛克會瘋掉的。邁克羅夫只是厭惡地盯了夏洛克一眼，就拂袖而去。  
  
「爺爺說夏洛克一直躺在床上，眼裏就只有絕望和無盡的空洞，很是嚇人。爺爺求邁克羅夫去看看他，說他這樣下去真會瘋掉的。邁克羅夫卻毫不理會。  
  
「凌晨時份，爺爺太過膽心，又起床去看夏洛克，卻在房門前聽見邁克羅夫的聲音從門後傳出。『夏洛克，是我啊，我是邁克羅夫……你最喜歡的邁克羅夫……看看我……』邁克羅夫終於肯看自己的兒子了，終於去哄他了，爺爺安慰地偷聽着，希望夏洛克能因此堅強起來。『不……不要……』夏洛克哭喊着。『我……我是你最喜歡的邁克羅夫……』是喘息聲和呻吟。情況很怪異，爺爺忍不住悄悄推開門，從門縫中看進去，竟看見邁克羅夫在……在強暴自己的兒子？爺爺太震驚了，看着他們全身赤裸地糾纏在一起動作着，怔怔地看了一會，才發現邁克羅夫做得一點都不暴力，他很溫柔、充滿着愛地跟夏洛克在做愛……夏洛克似乎慢慢被馴服了，開始跟他接吻，配合着動作，末了赤裸地跟他相擁在一起，大家汗津津地喘息着，緊緊互抱着。那是很駭人聽聞的舉動，邁克羅夫以夏洛克最愛的人的身份，跟他溫柔和充滿愛意的做了一場愛，以取代夏洛克遭受噁心的人強暴的記憶。但似乎真的起了作用，夏洛克停止了哭泣和絕望的表情，還爬到邁克羅夫的身上，像隻小動物那樣用舌頭舔舐着邁克羅夫腹側那塊醜陋的疤痕，彷彿也要替他療傷……爺爺惶恐地關上門，驚魂甫定，也不知道自己看了什麼不該看的東西。但從那天起夏洛克跟邁克羅夫的關係改變了，成為了地位平等的情人。  
  
「夏洛克復原得很快，甚至比出事前顯得更有自信和光芒四射，因為他終於獲得了邁克羅夫的愛，他們之間的肉體關係令他浴火重生，甚至連那件不幸事件都忘記得一乾二淨了。爺爺看着夏洛克不理時間地點，隨時隨地都可以撫上邁克羅夫的身體，或探進他的衣衫內，不管罵他多少次他也依然故我，並回答爺爺說他只是想再次確認一下。夏洛克對邁克羅夫簡直沉迷到忘我，就像個熱戀期的少年。邁克羅夫起初也有回應夏洛克的熱情，但他事實上並不喜歡性，甚至可以說得上是個討厭性愛的性冷感，時間久了他又開始躲避夏洛克。夏洛克因為邁克羅夫的若即若離痛苦不堪，之前他們還沒有肉體關係時夏洛克已受不了被他冷落，如今嚐過赤裸纏綿的滋味後就更離不開邁克羅夫。  
  
「一天，夏洛克無法再在空蕩蕩的床上等待藉口工作而待在書房的邁克羅夫，他身穿單薄的睡袍，來到邁克羅夫面前，慾火焚身地撫摸着自己，希望邁克羅夫能夠行行好，撫慰一下他。但邁克羅夫只是拿起身旁的花瓶，將瓶裏的水連花束統統傾倒在夏洛克身上，嘲諷地問現在他身上的慾火是不是被淋熄了。夏洛克抱住邁克羅夫，只是想得到他的愛；但邁克羅夫一手把他推跌地上，然後不留情面地把他冷嘲熱諷一番，說他只是個任人玩弄的性愛娃娃、沉迷色慾的癮君子，是個根本不該出生的髒東西。夏洛克臉上一陣青一陣紅的，末了默不作聲地走了出去，走到了下着滂沱大雨的戶外。爺爺勸邁克羅夫把夏洛克追回來，這麼淋雨肯定要大病一場。但邁克羅夫冷冷地說夏洛克的小性子使完了便會回來，因為他根本沒有別的地方好去。  
  
「但夏洛克沒有回來。一星期過去了，兩星期過去了，他都沒有回來。邁克羅夫派人去打聽夏洛克的下落，卻沒有人打聽得到。一個月後，邁克羅夫收到了查理斯的電報，說夏洛克在他那裏，昨天還企圖自殺，叫邁克羅夫前去接他回來。  
  
「邁克羅夫震驚地看着那封電報，久久不能言語。夏洛克為了反抗邁克羅夫，竟然不惜投靠那個強暴他的人？不惜用自己的身體，換來一個容身之所？他還試圖自殺……邁克羅夫當年不敢做的事情，夏洛克都一一做了。要是邁克羅夫當年夠膽反抗，要是他當年敢用自己的身體交換一點什麼，要是他有勇氣去死……他是否就不會像現在這般憤世嫉俗、鬱鬱寡歡，終身被過去的陰影籠罩？爺爺說夏洛克就是擁有比邁克羅夫更頑強的生命力，才會被邁克羅夫嫌棄，其實是妒忌。邁克羅夫聽後只是默然不語。  
  
「爺爺跟邁克羅夫一起乘馬車前往查理斯的大宅，那所他們兩人都已經多年未有踏足的大宅。臨行之前，邁克羅夫對爺爺說，他們無論如何都要把夏洛克帶回來，即使用搶的。  
  
「在大宅的花園裏，邁克羅夫看見了他艷麗如昔的嫂嫂和她身旁那個牙牙學語的孩童——那位一出生就獲得萬千寵愛的未來繼承人，那擁有家族祝福和父母愛護的孩子，樣子和天資都只算普通的阿爾弗雷德，卻在任何方面都把邁克羅夫和夏洛克比下去。『你這個不惜一切來破壞我家庭幸福的敗類！』艾麗西亞咬牙切齒地向邁克羅夫說。『嘿，看來有人地位又快被個十二歲的孩童危及了。』『快把你那骯髒的兒子帶走！』『兒子你也有份的！』邁克羅夫狠狠盯着那個自己竟然一度愛上的女人，明明是夏洛克的親生母親，卻是世界上最想夏洛克死的人。  
  
「在客房裏，邁克羅夫看見了昏睡中的夏洛克，面容憔悴蒼白，雙手手腕綁上了帶血的繃帶。查理斯說他是在浴室用鏡子碎片割脈自殺，被發現的時候浴缸裏的水都已經被染得血紅。爺爺憐惜地上前察看夏洛克，留邁克羅夫跟查理斯在背後針鋒相對。『那是你的 **兒子** ，你還有沒有半點羞恥之心？虎毒不吃兒！』『我親愛的 **弟弟** ，難道我又把你當 **弟弟** 看待了嗎？我跟夏洛克明明一點血緣關係也沒有。』邁克羅夫為之語塞。『反倒是你，你是他的親爸爸吧？』查理斯壓低了聲線。『我明明記得上次夏洛克的身體還幼嫩得不行，少少愛撫也敏感得全身顫抖；現在他的身體對性愛多麼習以為常啊，是誰教會他那些淫穢的技巧，嗄？』邁克羅夫無言以對。  
  
「邁克羅夫跟查理斯把他們間的所有瓜葛交代清楚，雙方承諾彼此下半生都不會再打擾對方。蘇塞克斯的別墅歸邁克羅夫所有，他還會獲贈一筆可觀的財產，夏洛克會被送往寄宿學校被教養成一位真正的紳士，並在阿爾弗雷德成年之前過繼給邁克羅夫作養子，改名夏洛克．福爾摩斯，此後邁克羅夫和夏洛克都將失去馬格努森家任何法律上的繼承權。  
  
「邁克羅夫親自將夏洛克抱上了馬車，夏洛克緊緊地摟抱住他的脖子，那個將瘦弱兒子抱在懷中的父親背影——或許只是稍縱即逝，但爺爺在那裏看見了父愛。  
  
「回家以後，邁克羅夫跟躺在床上養病的夏洛克寸步不離，他們房門背後總會傳出令人臉紅的聲音——那是一種扭曲了的親子關係。未嘗親情和關愛的父親，只懂以性愛傳達自己的感情；如動物般長大的兒子，只懂用最原始赤裸的方式感受真心。他們只懂像野獸一樣的交流着。  
  
「夏洛克對將被送往寄宿學校的命運展開了激烈掙扎。邁克羅夫不改他冷冰冰的鐵石心腸。雙方拉鋸下，夏洛克注定是輸的那個。他沒有再離家出走，沒有再自殘，他認輸了。邁克羅夫老是批評他的頭髮太長了，不適合上學。於是夏洛克的最後願望，只是讓邁克羅夫替他剪一次頭髮。  
  
「離開那天邁克羅夫甚至沒有送行，夏洛克站在家門前往上看，邁克羅夫就在二樓的窗邊看着他。就這樣，這就是夏洛克來到這兒以前，在他身上發生過的事情。」


	4. 探訪

約翰從雷斯垂德宿舍出來時，已是黃昏時份，天上烏雲密佈，恐怕就要下一場傾盤大雨。但約翰的心情比天色更灰暗，擁有那樣成長經歷的夏洛克，他的內心到底是怎樣的？約翰有辦法進入他的內心，替他把傷口療癒嗎？儘管約翰的童年也不算美好，但跟父母一起度過的五年，至今仍溫暖着他的心，也是約翰不畏強權、勇往直前的原動力。因為父母的愛令約翰產生了信念，堅信自己是有價值的，未來要走一條屬於自己的路。但從未感受親情溫暖的夏洛克，要如何告訴他他的存在價值？他只知在性關係中尋求慰藉，早已養成了壞習慣，要怎樣替他糾正過來？約翰一邊苦思，一邊前行。  
  
從職員宿舍走回學生宿舍，要經過長長的雜草堆和一間荒廢的破落舊校舍。天已經下起微雨，約翰三步拼作兩步的走着，希望在天完全黑透之前能回到宿舍，他既沒帶雨傘也沒有照明工具，這裏晚上還有野狗出沒呢。  
  
路過舊校舍時，有些微燈光在廢墟中閃過，約翰好奇下駐足探看。這裏面這時候怎麼會有人？是一些壞學生在糾黨做壞事嗎？約翰悄悄走近，打算看過究竟。  
  
遠遠傳來了交談聲，只能依稀聽見內容。  
  
「這臭婊子，早就想好好教訓他！」  
  
「一個人跪在大閘前哭喪著臉，是太寂寞了吧？本大爺正好填補你的心靈空虛。」  
  
「喂，阿祖，你還是處男吧？就讓他替你破處啊！」  
  
「他後面和雙手都沒空了，你去餵飽他的口！」  
  
約翰走得越近，越發覺那些逐漸清晰起來的談話內容很可疑，而且當中夾雜着粗重的喘息聲和呻吟聲。  
  
「老喊着什麼『邁克羅夫、邁克羅夫』的，難道這婊子跟他叔叔也有一腿？」  
  
「他這個人盡可夫的下賤貨，世上難道還有誰未上過他嗎？」  
  
舊校舍內傳來的猥褻對話和哄堂大笑聲，教約翰的心跌到冰點。當他的眼睛適應了室內的黑暗，他看見十數名半裸着的男生，正圍住輪姦着一個熟識的身影。  
  
「喂，你們幹什麼！」約翰憤怒極了，馬上從窗口跳進去，想阻止他們的惡行。他衝上前拉開正在強迫夏洛克就犯的幾個人，想要把夏洛克救出重圍。  
  
但對方實在太多人了，約翰不能力敵，很快就被對方制服在地。  
  
「這誰啊？」  
  
他們把擱在一旁的油燈調亮，照在約翰臉上。  
  
「啊，是那爛貨的相好！」  
  
「就是那個叫約翰的同房？算起來我們都是襟兄弟嘛。」  
  
「看上去，他也蠻俊秀的。」其中一人撫上了約翰的臉。「怪不得夏洛克讓你跟他睡了。」  
  
「我們不是那種關係。」約翰生氣地瞪着他們每一個，但當他轉頭瞧向夏洛克時，發現他只是冷冷地看着自己，就像事不關己。  
  
「瞧他那種傲慢得不可一世的嘴臉，倒跟他的姘頭有得拼嘛！」  
  
「這種人就是要受點教訓！」  
  
約翰從沒想過這種事情會降臨自己身上。那幫人竟然開始脫他上衣，還一邊對他毛手毛腳。他奮力掙扎，掙脫了按住他的兩人，被扯走了襯衣，胡亂地拳打腳踢了幾個人，又被捉住了。這次行刑的人拿着木棍，一下一下的打在約翰身上。約翰遍體鱗傷，不支倒地，又被人脫去了褲子，已經完全赤身露體了。約翰惶恐地看着夏洛克，希望他會伸出援手，但被眾人擱在一旁的夏洛克只是看着約翰冷笑，就像在等着瞧好戲，看約翰怎麼面對這一切。  
  
約翰四肢都被人按着，領頭那人就壓到他身上來，強行吻他——約翰拼命閉着嘴，但那根本沒用，那人用牙齒撬開了他的嘴，把噁心的舌頭都伸進來了。  
  
這就是夏洛克在校內面對的日常？約翰突然明白了那種屈辱的感覺，明白了夏洛克為何嘲諷他偽善，因為他根本不知道每天這麼過的滋味是有多無助。為什麼夏洛克要用身體交換高年級生甚至部份師長的眷顧？因為若失去了這些庇蔭，他的下場只會更慘。  
  
一股對於殘酷命運的憤怒突然席捲約翰全身，為了夏洛克，他不可以認輸！  
  
「哎呀！」領頭那人按着自己的嘴猛然起身，其他人見他的舌頭血流如注都嚇了一跳。  
  
約翰乘機甩掉身邊的人站起來，迅速跳到一旁用地上的襯衣圍住自己下半身，然後一個打滾就夠到了他剛才盯着的那把被遺落在廢墟的鐵撬。他執起那把鐵撬擺出攻擊的姿勢，以殺人的眼神環視眾人。那幫烏合之眾即被約翰的氣勢嚇倒了，不敢稍動。  
  
「大家哥兒們，有事好好談！」  
  
「出來玩都是圖個開心吧了，別較真。」  
  
「你要獨佔夏洛克，我們不跟你爭就是了……」  
  
「還說這種話……」約翰恨得咬牙切齒。「滾！」他突然大喝一聲，舉起手上武器就往那幫壞份子身上打，眾人見那把鐵撬鋒利異常約翰又殺氣騰騰，嚇得馬上雞飛狗走，提着褲子連翻帶滾的逃出了舊校舍，不管外面已經雷電交加，下起大雨來了。  
  
舊校舍內只剩下滿身傷痕的約翰和衣衫不整的夏洛克，一時誰都沒有說話，只是靜靜穿回及整理好自己的衣衫，一邊聽着戶外隆隆的雷響和淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲。  
  
「別以為我會多謝你。」夏洛克勉力站起來，一拐一拐地走向出口。  
  
「你受傷了？」約翰擔心地說。  
  
「哈哈哈，我這種賤貨何用勞煩你這優等生來操心？」夏洛克執意前行。  
  
「夏洛克！」約翰連忙追上去。「讓我看看。」他按着夏洛克的肩膀阻止他走出暴雨中。  
  
「呃……」夏洛克痛得喊出來，但卻別過臉不讓約翰看見他臉上的表情。  
  
「夏洛克……」  
  
「又是訓話時間了嗎？模範生，你是不是找錯了地方？在妓院裏是找不到貞節婦的。」他逃避約翰是因為自卑——面對同樣的困境，約翰就能靠自己跨過去，自己卻只能受盡屈辱地任人蹂躪。  
  
「看着我！」  
  
夏洛克終於帶着一臉倔強和恥辱抬起頭來，以含着淚水的眼睛直視着約翰，卻憑着意志力不讓一滴眼淚掉下來。  
  
「不是你的錯，這一切都不是你的錯！」  
  
夏洛克大笑起來，抱着肚子笑彎了腰。  
  
「不要笑！想哭的時候，可以哭出來。」  
  
夏洛克突然掌摑了約翰，啪的一聲，即使在大雨聲中仍極之清脆。  
  
「別以為你什麼都懂。」夏洛克冷冷地說。「優等生，我跟你生活在兩個世界。」  
  
他又要走了。朝着被暴雨掩沒掉一切的出口邁步。  
  
「可以的。」約翰突然說。「在妓院裏一樣找得到貞節婦。」  
  
夏洛克止步，回頭疑惑地看着他。  
  
「我的媽媽曾是倫敦最著名的交際花。但她跟我爸爸真心相愛了。」約翰微笑。  
  
「像……像《茶花女》那樣？」  
  
「像《茶花女》那樣。」  
  
「真會有人不嫌棄一個娼婦？騙人的童話。」夏洛克冷笑。「何況『茶花女』的結局是個悲劇。」  
  
「他們一起私奔，然後結婚了，生下我。我們一家三口過得很幸福。誰說當過妓女就不能找到幸福呢？」  
  
夏洛克瞪着約翰，不肯相信他說的是真的。  
  
約翰走近夏洛克，想察看他的傷勢。夏洛克卻馬上甩開了他。  
  
「別弄髒了你的手。」夏洛克再次別過了臉。  
  
「你一點也不髒，別再詆毀自己了。」  
  
「哈哈，可即使是你，也怕別人誤將我們當成一對兒吧？你總是不斷向人強調：『我們不是那種關係』。」夏洛克挑釁地看着約翰，他學着剛才那幫敗類的口吻。「『那個人盡可夫的爛貨』……」  
  
約翰極度憤怒以至於要馬上阻止他說下去，夏洛克見他衝向自己即緊閉雙眼，還以為會被揍。但約翰只是激動地摟抱住夏洛克，深深地吻下去。夏洛克嚇了一跳，但那個吻不是一個平常的吻，是飽含着鍾愛、心疼、焦慮、擔憂、保護慾和佔有慾等複雜感情的一個吻，那裏面包含了約翰想要表達的千言萬語，是他對夏洛克的愛。  
  
夏洛克漸漸融化進那個吻當中，任由約翰抱住自己，並把那個擁抱收緊，讓兩人的身體緊緊的貼着對方。那種吻到快要窒息、心跳加速的感覺，夏洛克許久都沒有過了，自從他三年前跟邁克羅夫分別了以後。此後的種種，只有慾望，沒有靈魂。而跟約翰不一樣，約翰還未曾擁有他的身體，但卻想要他的心。  
  
真的嗎，約翰？你想要我的心。  
  
夏洛克緩緩推開了約翰，因為他心裏尚有另一人，暫時還無法容納約翰，卻發現約翰正在流淚。  
  
「為什麼哭？」夏洛克伸手替他拭去淚水。  
  
「沒什麼。」約翰微笑着搖搖頭。「開心你沒有推開我。」  
  
「你這個小處男，還沒主動親過人吧？」夏洛克只是笑笑，明知那只是胡扯。  
  
那是苦澀夾雜着喜悅的淚水。關於夏洛克，約翰真的心疼得不得了，但仍然很高興他好像開始讓自己靠近了——儘管他的心仍然遙遠得觸摸不了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
夏洛克對約翰總是若即若離。  
  
他們的關係老是進三步退兩步的，每當約翰以為夏洛克讓他靠近了，夏洛克卻又走開了——半是因為邁克羅夫，半是因為夏洛克的自尊。他始終感覺自己跟約翰不是平等的，他們屬於兩個世界，而夏洛克因為自我價值低落而越發的表現得狂妄自大、喜怒無常，那是他的矯飾，用「傲慢」來掩蓋「自卑」。他是那麼的敏感和脆弱，是以要表現得滿不在乎和冷酷無情來保護自己。這些特質約翰從前都沒有看出來，但他現在能夠了，但不會戳破，他想把尊嚴留給夏洛克。那怕知道這樣子，夏洛克只會躲在無人的角落才敢舔自己的傷口。  
  
但總算有些轉變。  
  
夏洛克仍然會在外面過夜，仍然周旋於許多「情人」之間，但他回來宿舍留宿的日子變多了。  
  
約翰單槍匹馬擊退壞份子的事跡在校內流傳，令找夏洛克麻煩的生事份子有所收歛。夏洛克准許約翰留在自己身邊的時間逐漸變長，而約翰把自己的保護慾都寫在了臉上。這令夏洛克遇上了不喜歡的求歡者時，只需躲到約翰身後就行了。  
  
自從那次以後，每當有人假設同房的夏洛克和約翰有肉體關係，甚至是一對兒，約翰都不再反駁。儘管那仍然不是事實。夏洛克知道那是一個表態——約翰不介意這一切成真，他希望這一切成真。  
  
生活並不只有做愛，約翰希望能令夏洛克明白這個道理，而軟硬兼施的拉他去做了許多事情。  
  
他知道夏洛克也希望好像約翰那樣頑強，於是帶他去遠足、登山、游泳，也跟他一起加入了雷斯垂德主理的劍擊部，除了能強身健體外，也可以加強自衞能力。  
  
他把自己在姑姑家為了逃避現實而寫作的冒險小說拿給夏洛克看，而夏洛克愛上了那裏面的海盜故事並且發現自己熱愛冒險的天性，他也想跟約翰書中的主角一樣能擁有豐富多彩的人生。  
  
約翰的爸爸原來會拉小提琴，並且教過約翰如何演奏。當他試着拉奏一首樂曲給夏洛克聽時，才發現夏洛克很有音樂天份，旋律只要聽過一遍就記住了。他試着教夏洛克拉琴的技巧，夏洛克靈巧的手指很快便上手了。當夏洛克把約翰會的全都學會了以後，他們的房間常常都有悅耳的提琴聲傾瀉而出，連音樂老師都被吸引過來，硬要夏洛克加入學校裏的管弦樂團。怕生又不善交際的夏洛克始終不肯加入，直到約翰決定以單簧管手的身份跟他一起參加練習。  
  
約翰獲得了夏洛克的信任，在學校裏成為了他唯一的朋友。  
  
他們沒有做愛，一點情慾接觸都沒有。  
  
約翰很高興能夠成為夏洛克的朋友。真的，那是至高無上的榮幸。  
  
但有時候看着夏洛克，特別是他忘形地投入於情慾以外的活動時，那種心動的感覺總是揮之不去。夏洛克並不知道自己那時候多麼美麗，正因如此，不自覺的美才更美。  
  
暑假無聲無色的來到了。  
  
又是只剩下他們兩個人的校園，就像兩個遺世獨立的孤兒。他們沒有其他同學的家人和朋友，但他們有彼此。  
  
在後山的草地上，他們正曬着太陽，閒聊着兒時的無聊事情。像夏洛克養過的寵物有貓、烏龜、田鼠、野兔和刺蝟。像約翰為了捉弄他姑姑，曾經在她的皮草大衣口袋裏放假蛇。  
  
他們哈哈大笑。  
  
微風在吹。  
  
就在那刻，他們對望，接吻。  
  
那是幾個月以來，他們感情的最大進展。  
  
要是事情一直發酵下去，他們的關係或會更進一步。  
  
也許約翰真能得到夏洛克的心，也許……  
  
但那兩封信寄來了。  
  
那兩封來自蘇塞克斯的信，邀請他們一起到鄉下的別墅去度暑假。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
火車上，夏洛克倚着約翰睡着了，他的手在睡夢中緊緊夠住了約翰身上的衣服，好像睡得很甜很安心——是因為身旁的人，還是夢中的那個他？是因為有約翰同行，還是因為正前往邁克羅夫的所在？  
  
在前往蘇塞克斯的列車上，約翰百感交雜。他就要見着夏洛克成長的故鄉了。同時，那兒卻是邁克羅夫的國度，他牢牢操控着夏洛克的地方。那兒是夏洛克魂牽夢縈都想要回去的家，是他和邁克羅夫的愛巢。約翰在那裏會有立錐之地嗎？夏洛克回去了以後，還會回來嗎？還是就會留在那兒，永永遠遠跟他最愛的人在一起？  
  
夏洛克你現在心裏是怎麼想的？  
  
到底有沒有我？  
  
約翰望着窗外飛快掠過的風景，完全沒瞌過眼。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「兩位公子，到了。」馬車停下來了。  
  
一位管家模樣的中年男子已等在大閘前，替夏洛克和約翰打開車門，扶他們下來。另一位小工則到車上把他們的行李搬運下來和打賞車夫。  
  
「你是誰，阿爺呢？」夏洛克打量着那中年男子。  
  
「假如夏洛克少爺問起的是前任管家的話，他已經在兩年前過身了。」管家木無表情地回答，微微欠身。「小人是現任管家勞倫斯．皮爾。」  
  
夏洛克怔了怔。面對三年沒回來過的家，他感覺陌生而遙遠。許多東西，都物是人非了。  
  
約翰跟在夏洛克身後，沿途看着那一切似曾相識的景物，他在夏洛克的往事裏聽說過這一切，如今可以親眼看見了——五歲的夏洛克追着兔子就在這片草叢跑過。三年前他離開家裏時就站在這個閘口，邁克羅夫在樓上的窗口望着他。十二歲的他帶着被強暴的身心創傷，從這個大門口逃回自己的家。雷斯垂德和他的大學同學待過的大廳。夏洛克走動過的樓梯，他扮演小紳士登場時演出的宴會廳。這條長長的走廊……  
  
「主人在走廊盡頭的書房等着少爺和客人。這裏是下人止步的主樓，小人就送到這裏了。」勞倫斯微微欠身，就轉身離開了。  
  
約翰向他點點頭，再回頭已失去了夏洛克的蹤影。那條長長的迴廊陰沉昏暗，蜿蜒曲折，彷彿迴盪着遠古的幽靈。事實上整幢大宅都異常古老，戶外四周長滿了花草樹木和攀牆而生的藤蔓，就像是隨時有森林精靈出現的地方，也像童話中的沉睡城堡。  
  
彷似永遠走不到的盡頭，也可能是約翰忐忑不安形成的幻覺，周遭的時間好像停頓了，聲音也消失了。約翰終於來到了那道半掩的門前，卻感覺自己的重量消失了，粉碎成微塵幻化作透明的輕煙……  
  
門的正前方是一張長長的書桌，左邊牆壁是書架，右邊的擺設像個小型的起居室。夏洛克正躺臥在火爐邊那張長長的沙發上，雙手緊緊地摟抱住身上的人，邁克羅夫就親熱地坐在他身邊，正低頭吻他。全世界，除了火爐裏偶爾傳來柴枝燒破的劈啪聲，就只有那對旁若無人的戀人發出的吮吻聲。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
那天晚上約翰睡得不好，整晚都在做夢。  
  
他夢見夏洛克變成了森林裏的精靈，身上發出幽光，在樹林間若隱若現。約翰拼命追趕着他。夏洛克偶爾停留，回頭對約翰笑了。但到約翰追上去，卻捉不住他。夏洛克忽遠忽近的，最後消失在霧中……  
  
「客人？華生先生？」捧來盥洗用品的女僕靦腆地把約翰叫醒。「早餐已經在樓下準備好了。」  
  
在飯廳裏，長長的餐桌上，放着精緻的早餐，就只有約翰一個人享用。  
  
也許這所大宅的主人，仍未改慵懶的習慣？也許他們要到午飯時間才起來。  
  
用過早餐後，約翰百無聊賴地在大宅四處閒逛着，向下人們打聽這附近有什麼好玩的，打算這個假期要好好利用，不能讓夏洛克懶散地無所事事地度過。  
  
他想到自己走進夏洛克的生活之前，夏洛克的時間都是怎麼打發掉的，心裏突然抽緊了一下——不會的。他想。邁克羅夫既然邀請了約翰前來，他不可能在他面前對夏洛克做那種事吧？  
  
約翰匆匆走上三樓，打算找出夏洛克的房間然後把他叫醒，卻發現邁克羅夫披着晨褸的身影，他是從走廊盡頭的房間出來的。  
  
約翰告訴自己，那是不可能的，別太多疑。但卻止不住自己的好奇心，悄悄走到那個房間的門口，手放在門把上，不由自主的旋開了它。  
  
幽暗的房間中央放了一張雙人大床，垂下的紗帳掩映着令床上的人看上去更虛幻，就像不吃人間煙火的仙子。被舖凌亂地歪在一旁，全身赤裸的夏洛克蒼白得像會散發幽光，大字形的躺臥着，正粗重地喘息着，臉頰和脖子仍帶着性奮過後的粉紅，汗濕的卷髮散落在枕頭上好看極了，整個人都籠罩在性愛過後的愜意裏。  
  
他們剛剛才做過愛。全個房間都充滿了性的味道。  
  
約翰呆站着，無法動彈。  
  
「是約翰嗎？」夏洛克看過來了，無意識地向他招手。「過來……」  
  
約翰硬着頭皮走近。夏洛克顯得那麼開心滿足，性愛過後的他美得讓人睜不開眼，但是邁克羅夫令到他這樣的，這事實教約翰心裏滴血。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰滿肚子的話已不知從何說起。夏洛克卻伸手拉住了他，一下把他拉到床上。  
  
約翰跌落在裸露的夏洛克身上，近得聞到他的汗味，夏洛克的呼吸就噴在他臉上。約翰想掙扎起來，大白天的，這樣子成何體統？夏洛克卻突然摟抱住他，吻了他。  
  
啊，夏洛克你怎麼突然吻我？但那個吻太香軟了，約翰很快就放棄了掙扎，抱住了裸體的夏洛克跟他盡情地深吻。那柔滑的背部肌膚，約翰曾經都這麼抱過夏洛克，抱住了裸體的他，愛撫他……  
  
「嗯，真舒服！」夏洛克放開了他，舔舔嘴唇，只是鬆鬆地圈住了約翰的脖子。「是個心曠神怡的早晨呢。」  
  
「夏洛克。」  
  
「怎麼了？」夏洛克一點都不害臊，就那麼全裸着隨意地坐着。  
  
「我們去游泳吧。」約翰提議。「然後去捕蟬，捉蟋蟀，好不好？」  
  
夏洛克，不要只在床上度過這個假期。約翰只是這麼祈求着。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
夏洛克嗖的把他的一件式泳衣丟進了海裏，然後就來拉扯約翰身上那件。  
  
「幹嗎了？夏洛克！」約翰掙扎着。  
  
「是你叫我來的，快把它脫掉！」約翰已經半裸了，好了已經全裸了，夏洛克把他那件一件式泳衣搶到手了。  
  
約翰害羞地用手遮住自己的性器，夏洛克卻悠然自得地全裸着走動，就像人人本該如此。  
  
不得不說，那麼自信地走動着的美麗裸體是會導致某種副作用的，害羞的約翰只得撲通一聲跳下水，讓自己肩膀以下的部位都沉浸在海水裏。  
  
「夏洛克。」啊，邁克羅夫出現了，他走向了全裸的夏洛克。「看來只有我睡到下午了是嗎？」他明明跟夏洛克在說話，眼神卻瞥過來看約翰。  
  
約翰不想看着他們喁喁細語，就率先自己游了出去。  
  
「喂，怎麼不等我！」夏洛克高聲叫住約翰。  
  
但約翰只是拼命前游。  
  
夏洛克仍在低聲跟邁克羅夫說話，但一會兒撲通一聲，他也跟來了。  
  
約翰很高興，這趟比賽他不會輸的。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
在高高的懸崖上看着夕陽映照的英倫海峽，壯麗極了。  
  
約翰跟夏洛克游了一個下午的水，累極並肩坐在崖邊，手肘親密地靠在一起，夏洛克的小指甚至勾住了約翰的。他們年輕的胴體仍然全裸着，上面有水珠和汗珠在流淌，被斜陽映照成金黃色。  
  
「我們真是精力過盛，竟然游了那麼久。」夏洛克笑着說。  
  
我為什麼曾經以為你是不會笑的呢？你笑起來真的很美……  
  
「約翰……」夏洛克無法說話了，因為約翰用他的吻堵住了他。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
黑暗中傳來了叫喊聲，是夏洛克。  
  
凌晨時份，約翰驚醒過來，嚇出一身冷汗。  
  
然後他分辧出那是何種叫喊聲……  
  
「不要……啊……不行了……停下來……啊……」夾雜着喘息和呻吟，他們正在做愛。  
  
約翰躲在被窩裏，用枕頭蓋住自己的耳朵。但沒有用。午夜過後的主樓靜得太過份了。這幢主樓只住了約翰、夏洛克和邁克羅夫。  
  
「啊……啊……啊……」夏洛克發出了銷魂蝕骨的聲音。  
  
約翰無法忍受，他坐了起來。  
  
只要讓邁克羅夫知道我醒來了，他就會停止——約翰抱住這樣的希望，赤腳下了床，走到那個房間門口，打開了門。  
  
房間內沒有半點燈火，只靠窗外月光，照見紗帳下那兩具糾纏不清的肉體在蠕動着。  
  
「噓……噓……乖孩子……」邁克羅夫在安撫着懷中的人。「我的夏洛克，安靜。」  
  
他發現約翰了嗎？所以靜了下來？  
  
約翰大着膽子走近，希望給邁克羅夫一個更清晰的訊息——叫他們停下來。  
  
但邁克羅夫只是換了個姿勢，把夏洛克抱起來，坐到了他懷中。夏洛克抱住他的頭頸，任由邁克羅夫在自己身體裏頂弄。他長長的腿夾緊了邁克羅夫，仰着頭，跟他一起揮汗馳騁着，抑制不住的呻吟聲又再傾瀉而出，他呼叫着、吞吐着體內那話兒，忘形得那麼美麗，就似不屬人間所有。  
  
夏洛克毫無顧忌的高聲呼喊，聲音裏盡是放蕩和慾望。他緊緊摟抱住邁克羅夫，讓邁克羅夫再次捏住他的屁股把他放倒床上，把夏洛克長長的腿擱在自己肩上，然後跪在床上狠狠的把他操進床褥裏去。  
  
「嗚啊……呀……啊……呀……」  
  
他們的節奏越來越快，呼吸聲越來越粗重，簡直喘不過氣來。夏洛克一直呼喊着、呼喊着，直到邁克羅夫抱住他顫抖起來，他們緊緊的摟抱在一起。  
  
他們連體嬰似的狀態不知道過了多久，邁克羅夫才輕輕將夏洛克放回床上，夏洛克好像已經累得不省人事，昏睡過去。  
  
然後邁克羅夫抬起頭，看着約翰——他一直都知道他在那裏，在看着。  
  
赤裸的邁克羅夫走下床，走向鐵青着臉、無法動彈的約翰，一手捏住他的咽喉，直到約翰的背撞上了門板。  
  
「夏洛克是我的，只屬於我。」邁克羅夫嘶聲說道。「只有我最能滿足他。」他拉開約翰的睡衣，俯身用力吸吮他肩側那片皮膚，約翰很痛很痛。「我邀請你來我們的家，就是為了告訴你這件事。」  
  
約翰失魂落魄的回到自己的房間。在鏡子前，他發現了跟上次一樣的吻痕——那是一個恥辱的烙印。  
  
他想要回到學校宿舍去。這樣的鬼地方，他一秒都不想多留了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「約翰呢？」夏洛克很訝異他這麼晚還不見人。  
  
兩份早餐被端上長長的餐桌，在座的只有邁克羅夫和夏洛克。邁克羅夫笑了笑，心想約翰應該離開了吧。  
  
「啊，優等生也會睡過頭呀？」夏洛克回頭說。  
  
約翰面色陰沉地出現了，默默在夏洛克身旁坐下。  
  
邁克羅夫很驚訝，約翰比他想像的更頑強。  
  
「等會兒我們幹什麼好？划艇還是去看昨天發現那個兔子窩，約翰？」夏洛克興致勃勃地問。「啊？」  
  
約翰瞥見，邁克羅夫的手在桌布下動作着——他在撫摸夏洛克的大腿內側。  
  
「別這樣……」夏洛克放下了手上的餐具。但邁克羅夫非但沒停手，摸得還越來越放肆，讓夏洛克無法自已的呻吟出聲。  
  
邁克羅夫得意地向約翰揚了揚眉，不理夏洛克在約翰身旁難堪地憋紅了臉。  
  
「討厭！」夏洛克伸手止住了他，尷尬地瞥了瞥約翰。「讓我歇歇，昨晚已經累死了，都說了不要你還要硬來……」  
  
邁克羅夫笑着瞥見約翰鐵青着臉，快要坐不住了。  
  
「你有體力去爬山游水，卻沒力氣來陪我賴賴床嗎？」邁克羅夫在桌面捏住夏洛克的手，色情地揉搓着。  
  
「邁克羅夫你怎麼了，好奇怪……」夏洛克想爭脫他的手，卻反被強行拉進了懷抱。  
  
約翰霍地站了起來，他已經受夠。這時候，夏洛克瞥見約翰領口露出來的半個吻痕，正想問個究竟，約翰卻離開了他的座位。  
  
「約翰？」夏洛克想留住約翰，邁克羅夫卻摟抱着他強行吻了下去，讓夏洛克只能在他懷中發出哼哼嗯嗯的呻吟聲。  
  
約翰不要再待下去看他們演出活春宮，飛也似地逃離了現場。  
  
他走出大宅，跑進森林，沿途不理樹枝把他的臉頰和衣服都刺破了，腦中只是不斷重演着昨晚夏洛克在邁克羅夫懷中的一幕，不斷看着夏洛克跟別人兩情相悅的歡好，那樣的滿足，那樣的放蕩。  
  
屬於他人的快樂的夏洛克。  
  
約翰猛然絆倒地上——跌得多痛，都不及他心裏彷彿要炸裂似的刺痛。  
  
就這樣跑到火車站，回到自己熟悉的宿舍就好了。就當夏洛克只是他的室友，他們之間什麼都沒有。夏洛克一直迷戀着邁克羅夫，也一直很想回到蘇塞克斯，現在邁克羅夫回應他了，夏洛克願望成真了，不是很好嗎？  
  
但約翰知道事實不是這樣。他知道那兩個人的真實關係不是情人，而是父子。他知道邁克羅夫只是為了要控制夏洛克才會那麼着緊，才會想氣走約翰。當威脅一旦被解除，他又會故態復萌，棄夏洛克如敝屣。要是那個人懂得珍惜夏洛克，懂得如何愛人，夏洛克又怎會受到這許多年來的苦？他應該在五歲跟他親爸爸重逢那天起，就過上幸福的人生。但事實不是這樣，事實那天是夏洛克人生悲劇的開始……  
  
約翰記得曾向自己許諾過，不會再拋棄夏洛克——那個即使身心受到了超過一個孩童能承載的傷痛，仍高傲得不哼一聲、不向人求救的夏洛克。  
  
不能認輸，約翰！  
  
夏洛克現在才十六歲，未來還有着許多可能。要是約翰今天選擇了離開，夏洛克就會留在這兒，繼續過着這種病態的生活，成為邁克羅夫他自己悲慘人生的安慰獎，永遠成為他的附屬品。  
  
　　　　　   ＃　　　　　＃　　　　　    ＃  
  
那天晚飯過後，下人到約翰寢室去，說主人請他到書房有事商談。當約翰再次推開那道門，在火爐邊等着他的，是穿着晨褸的邁克羅夫，跟小几上的兩杯紅茶。  
  
邁克羅夫揚揚手示意他坐下，約翰只好局促地坐到了沙發上——那張夏洛克一到步就忙不迭躺了上去跟邁克羅夫擁吻的長沙發。  
  
「嗯，你真的好喜歡夏洛克呢？」邁克羅夫在扶手椅上蹺着二郎腿，呷了口茶。  
  
約翰不自然地換了個重心，不知道怎麼回應好，只好假裝咳嗽，端起杯子緊張地大口呷了口茶。  
  
「夏洛克過去的室友都待不過三天，就會跪下來哀求舍監給他們換房間。而你跟他同住快一年了吧？」  
  
「嗯……快一年了。」約翰又呷了口茶。  
  
「跟他住很開心？」  
  
「總之不會悶。」約翰笑笑。  
  
「所以你沒有離開。」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「我指這兒。」邁克羅夫指指地下。  
  
約翰知道邁克羅夫就是千方百計想迫走他，他喝了口茶想鎮靜自己，假裝聽不明白他婉轉的逐客令。「我會等暑假結束時，跟夏洛克一塊兒回去。」  
  
「他不會回去了。他會留下來陪我。」  
  
「你問過他了嗎？」約翰害怕的事情要發生了。  
  
「不用問，我是他的監護人，我說了算。」  
  
「可……可是夏洛克也有自己的想法吧？」  
  
「他那愚蠢的小腦瓜有什麼離奇的想法也好，也無法左右我的決定。」  
  
「你不能這麼自私的，福爾摩斯先生！」約翰氣得滿臉漲紅。「夏洛克也有他自己的人生要過。」  
  
「什麼人生？沒了我他什麼都不是。他會為了我沒有跟他過聖誕而自殺，為了模仿跟我做愛的感覺而不斷找人睡，這樣的夏洛克，他離了我就活不成了。」  
  
「你......既然你都知道這些事，為什麼還要這樣對他？」  
  
「有趣啊！這不就是飼養寵物的原因嗎？想有個人在家裏等着自己，聽自己的話，會在你的客人面前表演你教他的小把戲，幾天不見你就像要了他的命，因為你就是他的全世界......」  
  
「夏洛克不是你的寵物！」約翰怒吼。  
  
「我就是把他當作寵物來養的。」邁克羅夫笑着說。  
  
「但他是個人！」約翰氣在頭上，已顧不得什麼說得什麼說不得了。「還是你的親生兒子！」  
  
邁克羅夫瞇着眼盯着他。  
  
「你這個八王蛋！」約翰氣得咬牙切齒。  
  
「為什麼你會知道這件事？」邁克羅夫盤算着。「這件事只有我的哥哥、嫂嫂和幾個下人知道……」  
  
約翰突然感到天旋地轉、腳步沉重。  
  
「是誰告訴你的？」  
  
約翰眼前一黑，倒地不起。  
  
「約翰？約翰……」只聽見邁克羅夫的聲音很遙遠、很遙遠。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
因為炙熱的痛楚，約翰睜開了眼。  
  
他首先看到的是邁克羅夫猙獰的笑臉，他正手執蠟燭，把燒溶的熱蠟滴落到約翰赤裸的身上、胸前，就是這種炙痛把約翰喚醒了——但他仍然頭昏腦脹、四肢無力，完全無法擺動自己的身體，很明顯那杯茶又被邁克羅夫下了藥。  
  
「你……呀……」約翰嘗試說話，但他的舌頭很重，嘴唇都麻掉了，連一句句子也說不出來。他惶恐地發現自己正身無寸縷，躺在火爐邊的地毯上。邁克羅夫的晨褸已經解開了，他裏面沒有穿上任何衣服，正跪在約翰身旁，俯視着他。  
  
「你知道夏洛克喜歡你什麼嗎，約翰？」邁克羅夫令人毛骨悚然地撫摸着約翰的身體。「因為你跟我們不同。你是完整的、潔淨的，一個完美的好青年。因為跟他完全相反，所以才會吸引他。」  
  
約翰多希望他的身體因為藥力，能麻木得感受不到那種可怕的撫摸。但藥力剛剛好，讓他動彈不了卻又能感覺到被觸碰，他知道邁克羅夫連他不該接觸的地方都全摸遍了。  
  
「但你永遠不能理解他、明白他。只有我可以。」邁克羅夫在親吻約翰的身體。「因為我和他是同類。我們都是破碎的、骯髒的，毫無希望的墮落靈魂。所以只有我能撫慰他。」他在舔弄約翰的身體，約翰顫抖着，噁心極了。「要嘗嘗這種滋味嗎？活在地獄的滋味……」  
  
約翰拼命叫喊但只能發出乾啞的聲音。他絕望地看着邁克羅夫，希望他能看見自己眼裏的恐懼，然後停下這種可怕的惡作劇。但邁克羅夫笑得很邪惡，他拉開了約翰的腿，擠身其中………  
  
約翰緊緊閉上眼，感到撕裂般的劇痛，覺得自己已經被分成了兩半，被活生生的撕開來，從身體裏面被徹底毀掉了。這種痛楚一直持續加劇，那個噁心的傢伙就重重壓在他身上，跟他肌膚相觸，在他耳邊呼吸着、呻吟着、喘息着。那傢伙的噁心東西就在自己身體裏面鑽動，這令約翰前所未有的討厭自己、憎恨自己。約翰，你真的太蠢了，太蠢了……  
  
邁克羅夫抱住他顫抖着，將精液都射進了約翰體內。  
  
約翰空洞地看着天花，身體只餘下疼痛一種感覺，他什麼都想不了，只想死。  
  
「就是這種感覺。我和夏洛克每天都要面對的。我們在很小的時候，就已經嘗到了你剛剛的體驗。」邁克羅夫冷冷的聲音，好像很遙遠。「放棄吧，約翰。你拯救不了夏洛克。都忘了吧，回去過你潔淨完美的人生，你還是個大好青年。」  
  
邁克羅夫走到門前，正要離開卻又止步。  
  
「不要告訴他我的身份，他會受不了的。就讓他以為我是他沒有血緣的叔叔好了。」  
  
他關上門離開了。  
  
藥力仍未散，約翰一個人赤裸着在火爐邊昏昏沉沉的，他還感覺到精液從自己身體裏面流淌出來，被撕開的地方痛得他直流淚——原來被強暴就是這樣的一種體驗，那麼的絕望、無力，連自己原本擁有的力氣都失去了，自尊被粉碎，覺得自己不再是自己，無比的骯髒，覺得永遠都不會好了……  
  
約翰在痛苦中陷入了昏迷。  
  
他夢見了童年的生活，愛他的爸爸、媽媽。雖然一家三口生活在細小的木屋裏，穿着破衣服，過得很清貧，但樂也融融。  
  
「爸爸，你每天做木工，做得手指頭都流血了，你痛不痛？」小約翰問道。  
  
「不痛！爸爸工作是為了讓約翰和媽媽能生活得更好，所以很快樂。」  
  
「受傷了也快樂嗎？」  
  
「為了爭取幸福，人有時候必須有所犧牲。」  
  
「犧牲？」  
  
「為了所愛的人而犧牲，是很值得的。」  
  
淚流滿臉的約翰張開了眼睛。很久沒有夢見爸爸了。  
  
為了所愛的人——約翰腦海馬上浮現出夏洛克的樣子。  
  
藥力已經消散了，約翰回復了活動能力，身體仍然很疼痛，但也不是不能忍受的痛楚，休息一周怕就復原了。只是心抽痛着，覺得最私密、唯一保存着「我是我」的地方都被別人入侵了、踐踏了，這裏是最難治癒的地方吧？  
  
想到不足十歲的孩子，每天被人這樣對待，直到成年——難怪邁克羅夫的心理會被扭曲成這樣。  
  
約翰能體會邁克羅夫的冷漠和憤世嫉俗，甚至他想用同樣的方法去侵犯別人來報復，約翰也能理解。但他絕不認同，更絕對不會原諒他——不是因為他強暴了約翰，而是因為他這樣對待自己的親兒子。  
  
沒錯，邁克羅夫整個童年和青春期都是一個無法彌補的遺憾。但原本夏洛克不需如此的，要是他爸爸有好好疼愛他、保護他，他絕對不用過現在這種生活，他不會為了爭取關注而被強暴，不會為了渴求被愛而變成了性沉溺。夏洛克變成今天的病態樣子，完全是邁克羅夫的責任，而他是世上唯一有責任去疼愛、去教育夏洛克的人——他是他的父親。  
  
約翰夠着了身旁的衣服，默默穿上。爐火已經熄滅了，窗外天色已泛白，新的一天要開始了。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「夏洛克？」  
  
約翰到房間去找他，卻不見他的蹤影。  
  
那兩個人已經用過早餐了。當約翰來到飯廳時，只見兩個有待收拾的空盤子，而約翰並無胃口。  
  
他要盡快找到夏洛克。  
  
他找遍了大宅的每一個角落，也找過了後花園，他都不在。  
  
他們兩個都不在。  
  
約翰深知道邁克羅夫已經做到這個地步，他不會讓約翰留下來。約翰必須在離開前將要說的話告訴夏洛克，最好的結果是能帶夏洛克一起離開。  
  
他走進了樹林，也許那兩個人會在那裏？果然，前面傳來了爭吵聲。  
  
約翰偷偷走近，偷聽着，就像他第一次在學校後山偶然碰見這兩個人的瓜葛時一樣。  
  
「你昨晚到底為什麼要給我下藥？」是夏洛克的聲音。  
  
「只是為了讓你睡得熟一點，半夜裏你不是常常驚醒嗎？」  
  
「藉口！你到底將約翰怎麼了？」  
  
「都說他家裏有事，需要他漏夜趕回去了。」  
  
「他不會走也不跟我說一聲的。」  
  
「夏洛克，對你始亂終棄的又何止約翰一個？別太瞧得起自己了！哄你上床時，誰都會說你是最重要的；到對你膩了後，誰不是拍拍屁股就走？記得那個許諾要跟你一起殉情的維克多嗎？結果數完三二一，最後跳進河裏去的只有你一個。」  
  
想到自己過去的情史，夏洛克默然不語。  
  
「你也知道自己是什麼人，難道還奢望誰會認真待你嗎？」邁克羅夫搭着夏洛克的肩。  
  
約翰氣得握緊了拳頭，邁克羅夫又來催眠夏洛克，讓他已經夠低的自我價值再沉下去。  
  
「只有我不同，我不會離開你。」  
  
「永遠都不會？」  
  
「永遠都不會。」  
  
夏洛克好像認命了似的，乖乖倚偎在邁克羅夫的懷裏。  
  
「我愛你，夏洛克。」邁克羅夫抬起他的臉。  
  
「我也愛你，邁克羅夫。」夏洛克閉起了眼。  
  
他們吻了起來。  
  
約翰不知道這是不是他出去的合適時機，正思慮間，邁克羅夫就開始對夏洛克不規矩起來。  
  
「我會永遠愛你。」邁克羅夫摟抱着夏洛克，將他放倒在軟草堆上，然後繼續吻他、撫摸他。  
  
樹林裏就只剩下他們的吮吻聲，邁克羅夫正在脫夏洛克的衣服，他們就要在這兒做起愛來了。  
  
約翰正要衝出去時，夏洛克推開了邁克羅夫。  
  
「慢着！」他坐了起來。  
  
「怎麼了？」邁克羅夫表示出他的不耐煩。  
  
「那個吻痕！約翰脖子上的吻痕，是你的傑作嗎？」  
  
「什麼吻痕？」  
  
「別裝蒜了，那已經不是第一個！家長日那天晚上，你把約翰弄到了你床上，第二朝他傻愣愣的什麼也不知道，當時身上也有個吻痕。」夏洛克狐疑地看着邁克羅夫。「是你幹的吧？為了什麼？」  
  
「看！你吃醋了吧？」邁克羅夫聳了聳肩。「這就是我的目的。」他摟抱住衣衫不整的夏洛克。「我無論幹什麼，都是為了你。」  
  
「真的？」夏洛克疑惑地看着邁克羅夫，重又被他推倒在草堆上。  
  
「說謊！」約翰突然大喊。「你說謊！」  
  
邁克羅夫跟夏洛克驚訝地轉頭看他，約翰終於衝到了他們面前——他原本想跟夏洛克私底下說的，但既然等不到單對單的機會，只好跟他們一同當面對質。  
  
「約翰！還以為你已經回去了。」夏洛克喜形於色。  
  
「他說愛你什麼的，全都是騙你的！」約翰憤怒地盯着邁克羅夫。  
  
「你什麼意思？」夏洛克面色大變。「邁克羅夫是真的愛我！」  
  
「真愛你的話，怎會說出把你當作寵物來養的話？」  
  
夏洛克鐵青着臉轉頭看着邁克羅夫。  
  
「想有人在家裏等自己，聽自己的話，在客人面前表演你教他的小把戲，讓他離不了你，成為他的全世界……就把他當寵物養！」約翰模擬着邁克羅夫當時說話的語氣。「——他就是這麼對你的。」  
  
夏洛克大受打擊的樣子，難以置信地盯着邁克羅夫，下意識地向後退。  
  
「別含血噴人！」邁克羅夫向約翰怒吼。「你是求愛不遂，才誣蔑我吧了！」  
  
夏洛克停下，轉頭質疑地看着約翰。  
  
「我沒有！」約翰說。「而且邁克羅夫是個不正派的人，他昨天晚上……昨天晚上……」  
  
「昨天晚上怎麼了？」邁克羅夫冷笑着，他相信約翰不會說出來，那是男人的恥辱，也把約翰唯一吸引夏洛克的優點給毀掉了。  
  
「他在我的茶裏下藥……然後……」約翰難堪地遲疑着、支吾着，聲音細小起來。「然後……把我強暴了。」  
  
夏洛克震驚地看着邁克羅夫。  
  
「夏洛克，那是……」邁克羅夫想要解釋，夏洛克卻一把推開了他。  
  
「別碰我！」他尖叫着，像隻警覺的動物，把自己身上的刺全都豎起了。「誰都別碰我！」他也不讓約翰靠近，飛也似地跑走了。  
  
「為什麼要說出來？」邁克羅夫憤恨地盯着約翰。  
  
「因為是事實。」約翰堅定地說。  
  
「我只有夏洛克了，夏洛克也只有我……」邁克羅夫紅了眼，突然撲向約翰用力捏住了他的脖子。「為什麼要破壞這一切？為什麼？」他忿恨極了，咬牙切齒。「我們已經什麼都沒有了……」  
  
約翰跌倒在亂草堆中，邁克羅夫仍然瘋了一般捏着他的脖子不放，並一直收緊力度。約翰無法說話，也推不開邁克羅夫，腳亂踢着但已經逐漸丟失氣力了。  
  
他要殺死我。  
  
夏洛克。  
  
就在約翰失去意識的剎那，天與地顛倒了，世界失去了光，耳朵再聽不見聲音，已經無法呼吸了，墮進了無盡黑暗……  
  
突然一下悶響。  
  
風吹樹木的聲音，陽光，呼吸，脈搏，生命重新出現了。  
  
約翰眨了眨眼皮，掙扎着張開眼，看見夏洛克茫然地握着一塊染血的大石塊，愣愣地跪着，看着他眼前伏在地上不省人事的邁克羅夫。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰嘶啞地呼喚着他。「夏洛克……？」  
  
夏洛克如夢初醒地抬了抬頭，看了看約翰，又看了看邁克羅夫。「約翰，我殺了他……」他好像才意識到自己做了什麼，驚恐地看着約翰。「我殺了邁克羅夫。」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
雷斯垂德希望自己沒有來得太遲——當他發現約翰和夏洛克沒有依照原訂計劃留在學校過暑假時，就馬上動身前來了——他下了馬車，提着行李來到蘇塞克斯鄉郊別墅的門前，看着這所他熟悉的古老大宅。  
  
大門緊閉着。不管雷斯垂德敲響了多少下門環，還是沒有人前來。  
  
他試着自己把大門推開。噢，門開了。裏面一個人都沒有。  
  
「你是誰？請問有何貴幹？」管家勞倫斯終於出來應門了。  
  
「你好。」雷斯垂德微微欠身。「我是葛雷格．雷斯垂德，邁克羅夫．福爾摩斯的舊同學，我來探望他和他的姪兒夏洛克。」他遞上了自己的名片。  
  
勞倫斯仔細看了看名片，點點頭。「請客人在這兒等一等，我先向主人通報你來訪的消息。」  
  
雷斯垂德點點頭。  
  
然而勞倫斯去了很久才回來。  
  
「不好意思，雷斯垂德先生。因為夏洛克少爺的同學也來了度假，這陣子家裏有點忙亂。我暫時找不到主人的蹤影，或許我先替先生把行李安頓好，你先歇一歇，待我找到主人時再作通傳？」  
  
「好的，謝謝你。」雷斯垂德面露微笑。「其實我也不是首次到訪這兒，你可以先忙你的工作去，我可以自己四處逛逛打發時間。」  
  
「這就最好了，客人請自便。」管家欠欠身，把雷斯垂德的行李提走了。  
  
雷斯垂德無聊地閒晃着，既看不見邁克羅夫，也見不着夏洛克和約翰。他們三人到哪裏去了？  
  
老實說，雷斯垂德是因為擔心他們三個才會長途跋涉的前來。他知道邁克羅夫和夏洛克本身都是問題人士和麻煩製造者，而約翰可說是夏洛克僅有的朋友裏友誼最純潔、交往時間最久的了，正因如此，無論對夏洛克還是邁克羅夫來說，表面上平凡又溫和的約翰，卻危險至極——他的出現，干擾了邁克羅夫和夏洛克一直保持的生態平衡，他們間那病態的互相依存和微妙地持續着的角力，有可能會因此而被打破。  
  
相信邁克羅夫也知道約翰的危險，才會邀請他跟夏洛克一起前來度假，以便他用自己的方法把他解決掉。  
  
如今三個人一同不見了，不祥之兆。  
  
當雷斯垂德找遍了大宅都找不到他們時，他決定到樹林裏去。


	5. 私奔

「他沒有死。」約翰正彎下腰，檢查着邁克羅夫的脈搏和呼吸。  
  
夏洛克似是舒了口氣，手一抖，石塊就滑落地上，滾進草叢中。  
  
「傷口很深，要盡快進行急救。」約翰察看着邁克羅夫的傷口，然後從自己襯衣衣擺撕下一塊白布，先替他按住傷口止血。「夏洛克，你去叫醫生！」  
  
夏洛克瞠着目，一副手足無措又不想離開的樣子。  
  
「要麼你過來替我按着傷口，我去叫醫生。」  
  
「嗄……？」  
  
「你想看着他死掉嗎？」  
  
「不是，我……」夏洛克遲疑着走近，約翰馬上捉住他的手，把它大力按在邁克羅夫的後腦上。  
  
「用力按住！」約翰站了起來。「等我回來。」  
  
「可是……你真的要救他？」夏洛克疑懼地看着約翰和他脖子上令人觸目驚心的瘀青紅印。「他昨晚那麼對你，剛才又想……殺了你？」  
  
「要是我想他死，會親手殺了他。」約翰回頭說。「而不會讓你為了救我，變成殺人凶手。」說罷他就快步跑了開去。  
  
看着約翰遠去的背影，夏洛克突然發現那是個比他堅強和成熟很多的少年，是他真正可以相信的同伴——儘管夏洛克過去對「堅強」、「成熟」這些社會讚頌的所謂「美德」輕蔑得完全不屑為之，邁克羅夫就是那樣教育他的：不用理會所有的社會規範、不需在乎別人的眼光、自己想要怎樣就怎樣……但這些真是對的嗎？別人的感受、別人的意願，真的可以隨意對待？  
  
剛才他就只是想不顧而去，不想面對那個騙人的可怕的邁克羅夫，不想面對因自己而受到傷害的無辜的約翰，想繼續沉浸在他自己美好的假期裏，跟愛人和好友在一起無憂無慮地過的暑假……  
  
手下那濕濕的感覺教夏洛克很害怕，他知道那是血，流失太多的話邁克羅夫就會死。十五分鐘前，他還是夏洛克生命裏最重要的人，他的最愛。夏洛克一直為了獲得邁克羅夫的愛而生存，因為得不到也曾經自殺。早些時候約翰才問過他，將來想要做什麼，長大後要成為怎麼樣的人，但夏洛克完全沒想過這些，他只是想跟邁克羅夫一直一直在一起，要是邁克羅夫比他早死，他就一起死好了。這是他一直以來的想法。完全沒想過，會有動搖的一天……  
  
邁克羅夫一直以愛之名在操控他，他是知道的。但夏洛克告訴自己那就是愛。在他短短的人生中，第一個關注自己的人是邁克羅夫，第一個讓他覺知自己的存在的是邁克羅夫，在邁克羅夫出現之前夏洛克就只是大自然的一部分，跟四周的花鳥虫魚並無二致。世界上就只有一個邁克羅夫，他知道夏洛克，他理解夏洛克，他創造了夏洛克……這難道不是愛？他只把夏洛克當成玩偶？  
  
然後是約翰——跟夏洛克完全不同、跟他遇過的人都完全不同的約翰，突然進入了他的生命。  
  
夏洛克完全無法理解他，同樣覺得約翰也不會理解自己。但一次又一次的逼迫和磨難，約翰都沒有離棄夏洛克。越是推開他，他卻越是進入了夏洛克的內心。  
  
因為是這樣的約翰，當他說自己被邁克羅夫強暴時，夏洛克的心竟然亂了，因為約翰被傷害而慌了。他第一次出現了不會原諒邁克羅夫這個念頭，因為極度厭惡邁克羅夫而跑掉，又因為擔心約翰而回來。  
  
當他發現被邁克羅夫捏着脖子的約翰四肢抽搐着，雙目緊閉連臉色都變了，他竟然想都沒想就下意識攻擊了邁克羅夫……  
  
不要死！夏洛克一點不想伏在地上的人死掉。  
  
但那已經不是他一直愛着的那個邁克羅夫了。手下的人是那麼的陌生，陌生得夏洛克好像根本不曾認識過他……  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「約翰！發生什麼事了？」雷斯垂德在半路遇上快跑而來的約翰。  
  
「福爾摩斯先生受了傷，要馬上叫醫生！」  
  
「在哪兒？什麼傷？」  
  
「他滑倒了，後腦撞到了石塊，流了許多血，現在昏迷不醒。」為了保護夏洛克，約翰說了謊。他指着前面。「就這個方向一直走便會看見，現在夏洛克陪着他！」  
  
於是他們兵分兩路，約翰回大宅叫管家先生幫忙找醫生，雷斯垂德則前往出事現場把邁克羅夫背回來，並用他行李裏的急救箱先進行消毒止血的程序。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
「醫生已經替他縫了針，暫時一切維生指標正常，只是可能因為失血過多，才還在昏睡中，估計明天就會醒來。」雷斯垂德向他們二人說。「不用擔心了，折騰了一整天，回去睡吧。」  
  
一直在房門外沙發等候的約翰和夏洛克就依言離去。  
  
「約翰。」夏洛克在約翰房間門口拉住了他的衣擺。「今晚可以跟你睡嗎？」  
  
「嗯。」雖然想到過去的晚上，夏洛克都是跟誰睡的約翰就心痛。  
  
他們進到房間以後，夏洛克發現了那隻已然收拾好的行李箱。但他們沒有說什麼。躺到了床上，蓋好了被子以後，他們只是彼此間隔着一隻手臂的距離相鄰而睡。  
  
但誰也睡不着。  
  
「你真的打算靜悄悄離去，也不跟我說一聲？」夏洛克想到約翰就跟邁克羅夫說的一樣，心突然抽痛起來。  
  
「不，我打算跟你一起走。」約翰側身看着他。「所以我到樹林裏去就是去找你，為了叫你跟我一起走。」  
  
「一起走？」夏洛克也側身看着他。  
  
「離開邁克羅夫，我不想再看你受他擺布。」黑暗中，約翰雙眼卻晶瑩剔透。  
  
「可是……」夏洛克眼裏只有茫然和不安。「除了邁克羅夫，就沒有人會愛我了……」他發着抖。「剛才我就想，要是他死了，這世上就沒人愛我了……」  
  
「我愛你。」約翰只是捧住他的臉，深吻下去。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
第二天早上，當雷斯垂德敲門進去找約翰時，發現他跟他的行李都不在了。夏洛克也一樣。他們只留了一張紙條給雷斯垂德，說他們依原訂計劃回校過暑假，請雷斯垂德代通知邁克羅夫和替夏洛克照顧他。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
坐在邁克羅夫床邊，看着昏睡的他，雷斯垂德不知道應該哭還是笑。  
  
他不是傻子，他也看到了約翰脖子上觸目驚心的瘀青，儘管約翰很快便拿了條絲巾遮蓋住它。雷斯垂德知道邁克羅夫不是滑倒受傷的，在之前他們三人應該發生過激烈爭執，而夏洛克選了站在約翰那一邊。  
  
夏洛克甚至選擇跟約翰一起離開，離開他曾經深愛的邁克羅夫。  
  
雷斯垂德成功了嗎？  
  
他深知道夏洛克跟邁克羅夫在一起，只會令那兩個人無法自拔地一起沉淪下去。邁克羅夫不可能全心全意地愛夏洛克的，因為夏洛克的存在就像在提醒他馬格努森家對他做過的一切，那永遠是他心裏的刺，每當想好好對夏洛克時，那些記憶就會鑽出來令他把忿恨都發洩到夏洛克身上。但他也是無法割捨夏洛克的，畢竟那是他的親兒子，世上唯一跟他有血緣關係的親人；也是性冷感的邁克羅夫唯一允許長期當他床伴、跟他發生親密關係的戀人。  
  
那種扭曲的感情，會把兩個人都毀了。特別是敏感脆弱的夏洛克，他對邁克羅夫是完全不設防的信任和喜愛，但在邁克羅夫身上他是永遠得不到他想要的那種關愛——他其實只是個渴求親情的孩子，他在邁克羅夫身上找尋的是父愛，但太早出現的性生活，令他把愛和性搞混了，把依賴和迷戀模糊了界線。夏洛克對性愛上了癮、對邁克羅夫上了癮，不盡早戒掉，那會要了他的命……  
  
約翰出現得剛剛好，所以雷斯垂德把他拉進了這趟渾水裏——會不會害了約翰？雷斯垂德無時無刻都在心理掙扎。但約翰是個勇敢堅強的孩子，前進還是後退，選擇權在他手上吧？  
  
雷斯垂德沒讓任何人知道他的私心。連他的爺爺都不知道。  
  
他喜歡那個孩子，那個叫邁克羅夫的身穿華麗衣裳的孩子，雷斯垂德第一眼看見就很喜歡。但那個孩子對他不屑一顧。高傲的傢伙，臭美！所以雷斯垂德用那顆石子擲他。那傢伙霸佔了他的爺爺，雷斯垂德打從心底裏恨他！  
  
卻原來是代替自己受苦的可憐孩子，原來雷斯垂德擲出的石子闖出了大禍……那個反差太大了——原來高高在上的讓雷斯垂德以為自己一輩子高攀不了的富家小孩，原來活得比住在貧民窟的髒小孩雷斯垂德更卑賤。  
  
仰慕混集着憐愛，一直在雷斯垂德的心裏發酵。直到長成少年的邁克羅夫成為了雷斯垂德的室友，那個多年來活在他幻想裏的孩子變成了現實，真實的出現在他眼前，跟他一起生活。那是段夢幻般的歲月。  
  
邁克羅夫仍然像雷斯垂德初見時那麼的孤傲、華麗，要不是知道他的過去，只會以為那是個目中無人的貴公子。殘酷的命運沒有削減那怕一分一點他原有的才華，邁克羅夫是校內品學兼優的高材生、學生會會長、鋼琴演奏級表演者，他鐵定是社交界的明日之星。除了雷斯垂德，沒有人知道邁克羅夫心底裏的痛苦——一切都是虛幻的，因為他的貴族身份是虛幻的，馬格努森家根本沒把他當成家中的一份子。因此他的表現越出眾，越是跟他的家族身份互相揮映、被喻為馬格努森家的光榮時，他越覺得不是味兒。他知道馬格努森家能給他這一切，也能隨時奪走，而他拿來交換這些的代價是不足為外人道的……  
  
雷斯垂德始終無法進入邁克羅夫的內心，只能遠遠的看着他，看着他獨個兒為自己的命運奮鬥。  
  
那份暗戀的心情只有自己知道，直到現在。  
  
雷斯垂德輕撫邁克羅夫的頭髮，在額角找到那個傷疤——那個因為童年時自己向他擲石子弄出來，留到現在的傷疤。  
  
邁克羅夫睡着了的臉是那麼的純淨、無辜，失去了他的菱角，展露了他的脆弱。雷斯垂德忍不住低下頭，輕輕吻在了那上面。  
  
邁克羅夫的眼皮顫動了，他呻吟着張開了眼睛。然後看見雷斯垂德惶恐不安的看着自己，臉近得隨時可再吻上。  
  
「你……剛才吻了我？」邁克羅夫嘶啞着聲音問。  
  
「對不起……」雷斯垂德以為邁克羅夫會大發雷霆的驅趕自己。  
  
但他只是在床上伸出手，好像期待着雷斯垂德更進一步。於是雷斯垂德湊上前，讓邁克羅夫環抱住他的頭頸，低下頭吻上了他的嘴唇。  
  
當他們輕喘着分開時，彼此都難以置信地看着對方。  
  
「你……是誰？」邁克羅夫露出了脆弱而迷茫的表情，渴望地看着雷斯垂德。「是我的情人嗎？」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
當夏洛克的舌頭舔舐在他的頸上，約翰推開了他。  
  
「我只是想幫你療傷。」夏洛克一臉無辜，溫柔地輕撫約翰脖子上那仍然顯眼的瘀青地方。  
  
「你不是動物。人類不是那樣療傷的。」約翰感到好笑。他不想說出來的是，那件事以後，他還未準備好跟人發生親密關係。但他的脖子是他的敏感帶，夏洛克那樣舔弄他將會令情況變得很尷尬。  
  
這個晚上他們已經回到了學校宿舍，正並肩躺在約翰的床上，對望着。  
  
「那麼這樣呢？」被子下，夏洛克另一隻手正不規矩地撫上了約翰的褲襠，挑逗地揉搓着。「我知道你想要我……」他咬着唇，放蕩地看着約翰。  
  
「不要，夏洛克。」約翰捉住了他的手。  
  
「為什麼？」夏洛克開始解自己的衫鈕。「你說你愛我，還不是想跟我睡嗎？」他熟練地脫掉了襯衣。「我讓你睡。」他爬到了約翰身上，開始解約翰的衫鈕。  
  
「別這樣！」約翰怒喝一聲，翻身把夏洛克壓制在身下，用力捉住了他的雙手。「你的身體不是奬品！別用你的身體來跟人作任何交易，你的身體是寶貴的，不該出賣給任何人！」  
  
「可是……」夏洛克不服氣地別過了臉，其實是自卑。「我已經沒有別的東西，我就只有我的身體……」  
  
「你只做你自己就很好了。」約翰憐惜地看着欠缺自信的夏洛克。「做你自己，就已經很討人歡喜。不需要用身體來討好別人，只是你本身，已足夠讓人喜歡你。」  
  
「你就不喜歡啊。」夏洛克賭氣地盯着約翰。  
  
「我喜歡啊。」  
  
「你都不肯跟我睡！整整一年，你每天跟我睡一個房間，竟然都忍住了沒有跟我做——那就表示你不喜歡我。」夏洛克生氣地說。「更別說什麼愛我。」  
  
「那正表示我愛你啊。」約翰感到心碎。  
  
「怎樣表示？」夏洛克只是忿恨地看着他。  
  
約翰低頭吻他，用那個激烈的吻表達出他無法言清的感受——他的戀慕、呵護、憐惜、疼愛、羈絆和渴望。  
  
兩人輕喘着分開。夏洛克呆呆地看着他。  
  
「正因為喜歡你，重視你，才不可以輕易跟你發生關係。」約翰說。「夏洛克，你愛我嗎？」  
  
夏洛克怔住了。他不想說謊，他不能騙約翰的。但他不知道，他真的不知道現在對約翰的感情算不算是愛，至少那不是像他過去對邁克羅夫那種激烈到要生要死的渴求。  
  
「你說不上來。」約翰放開了他，坐到床邊。「我希望你跟我做是因為你愛上了我，而不是為了答謝我，可憐我，因為我們是朋友，甚至純粹為了發洩。」  
  
夏洛克默不作聲——他從不覺得隨便的性關係有什麼問題，為了答謝人、為了交換利益、為了聯誼、為了打發時間……都統統可以是他跟人上床的原因。  
  
「習慣了不等於是對的。」約翰回頭看着他。「如果你想擁有自由，你就要戒除你的壞習慣。否則，你會一輩子被支配——被邁克羅夫支配、被性慾支配！」  
  
「那有什麼不好？」想到要割捨那唯一讓他感到安心的、舒適的倚靠，夏洛克焦慮不安。他用被子包裹住自己，又在裏面脫光了衣服，把衣物都胡亂丟到地上去。「我愛怎樣就怎樣！」他背轉了身，硬要赤裸地窩在約翰的被窩裏生悶氣。  
  
「你想做人，還是做野獸？」約翰說。「野獸才會整天光着身子，一有衝動想交配就交配！」  
  
夏洛克眼裏滿含淚水，但他不要在約翰面前哭——他想做個有尊嚴的人，活得像約翰那麼獨立那麼堅強，但從來沒有人教過他，他不懂得怎麼做。  
  
看見夏洛克瑟縮着肩膀的背影，約翰知道他哭了，便軟化下來。他上前隔着被子擁抱住夏洛克，輕輕親了親他的肩膀。「我們慢慢來好不好？」  
  
夏洛克無可無不可的，約翰知道那表示他贊同了。  
  
「我會幫你的。」  
  
「怎樣幫？」  
  
「我們慢慢將你的性癮轉移到別處去，好不好？」約翰說。「暑假前你已經有很大進步了！我們可以去讀書、做運動、練琴，有很多事情都很有趣，並不一定要上床呀？」  
  
夏洛克轉過身來，滿臉淚痕、無助地看着約翰：「我以後都不可以找人打炮了？」  
  
「我希望你別再找你不愛的人上床，可以答應我嗎？」約翰輕撫着夏洛克的背脊。「你跟人做愛應該是因為你愛那個人，不是因為空虛和寂寞。」  
  
「可我空虛和寂寞的時候怎麼辦？可我很想要人抱的時候怎麼辦？」  
  
「要擁抱我可以給你。」他緊緊抱住了夏洛克，像哄嬰兒一樣輕輕搖晃着身體。「不必然需要做愛，都可以向對方表達感情的。」他握住了夏洛克的手，放到了自己心上。「我們用這裏來感受情感，不是用性器官。」  
  
夏洛克看着他，好像明白了，又似不明白。  
  
「可我真的慾火焚身時怎麼辦？」  
  
「用它。」約翰舉起了手，展開了五隻手指。  
  
「用手？」  
  
「自己解決，沒試過嗎？」  
  
夏洛克愣愣地搖了搖頭。  
  
約翰失笑，誰會想過這麼早就有性經驗的夏洛克，卻連自慰都不會。  
  
「這叫自慰——用手撫摸自己的性器官，直到射出來。當我有需要的時候就是這麼解決的。」約翰退後了一些，伸手在自己的褲襠前比劃着給夏洛克看。  
  
「教我。」夏洛克把被子丟開了，就那麼全裸着跪起來，無邪地看着約翰。  
  
被赤裸裸誘惑着的約翰只得苦笑，夏洛克就是天生的引人犯罪。  
  
「好。」他起來，坐到了鄰床去，跟在自己床上赤裸着的夏洛克隔着一條巷子。「我只是教你自慰，我們不是做愛。」  
  
「好。」  
  
約翰想這樣的程度，他還可以接受的，於是把手伸進了褲襠。「握住你那話兒。」  
  
夏洛克握住了自己的分身，但他不滿視線被遮擋。「我看不見啊。」  
  
約翰紅着臉，把褲子退下了一點，讓夏洛克能看得見他示範。「這樣套弄着，讓它產生快感……」  
  
夏洛克試着模仿，然後他的分身開始硬起來，他憋紅着臉看着約翰，感到驚訝。「就好像……就好像你在撫摸我。」他微閉着眼，一邊套弄一邊呻吟着。  
  
看着那樣的夏洛克，粉紅已悄悄爬上了他的胸口，那麼美麗、情動着的看着約翰，約翰早就硬得發痛了。  
  
「雖然你在那邊，離我很遠，但你用那樣的眼神看着我……啊……我感覺到了熱度……啊……」夏洛克輕喘着形容他的嶄新體驗，夾雜着呻吟。「就像你在撫摸我……啊……」他撫摸着他自己。「在撫弄我這兒……」他變換着手法套弄着自己那話兒，那頭兒已經滴出蜜汁來了。  
  
約翰意亂情迷地看着他，看着夏洛克撫摸自己，沉醉在自己跟自己的情慾裏，就像在湖邊照見自己的水仙之神，自戀的美態掀引起他無盡的渴望。「夏洛克……啊……」他目不轉睛地看着他，喘息着，手上加快了動作。  
  
夏洛克盡力睜開眼，跟約翰對望，跟上了他的節奏。「我們……啊……在……在做愛……」他的卷髮已經微濕，冒汗的身體被情慾燻成粉紅，眼神迷離得像在霧中。  
  
「我們……啊……沒……有……」約翰否認着，但也感到情慾已吞噬了這個房間，他不該這樣做的，但他的手不斷動着，他無法自已……  
  
「約翰……啊……啊……約翰……」  
  
「啊……夏洛克……」  
  
他們都快到了，都躺到了床褥上難耐地扭動着自己的身體，同時看着對方的表情，一起加快了手部動作。  
  
「啊……啊……」  
  
像看見了一道白光，他們一同射了。  
  
夏洛克滿足地躺臥着，沉浸在性愛的餘韻中輕喘着，露出傻笑的表情。  
  
約翰拉起了褲子，俯伏在床上喘息，心中卻是驚慌和愧疚——他要把夏洛克拉出這個情慾的漩渦，而不是被他拖進去。  
  
只此一次，下不為例。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
頭部受到重擊的邁克羅夫失憶了。可能是自我保護意識機制生效，他忘了的只是那些不能讓人知道的陰暗細節，也就是他最想忘掉的部份。他的禮儀、風度、常識和知識仍在，也知道自己受過良好教養，是個富有人家，職業是個政客。就只是忘記了自己的姓氏，忘記了自己的家族背景，忘了自己的家人和熟人，忘了所有人際網絡的瓜葛。雷斯垂德知道他不該乘人之危，但他實在忍不住好好利用這次機會。他甚至告訴自己，這對邁克羅夫來說是天大的好事，纏繞他半生的不快遭遇，他如今可以統統忘記了。  
  
邁克羅夫因為那個吻，以為雷斯垂德是自己的秘密情人，雷斯垂德就索性將錯就錯的扮演下去。他告訴邁克羅夫自己是他的私人助理，專門為他處理政壇上的一些秘密勾當，也因為要提防遭政敵中傷和暗算，因此這次邁克羅夫受傷失憶一事要保密，連管家勞倫斯也不能知道，以防他暗地裏被敵人收賣了。  
  
邁克羅夫十分信任雷斯垂德，簡直對他言聽計從。而且他表現得很好，在別人面前真的就像他平常一樣，誰也瞧不出來他原來失憶了，也不知道他其實需要雷斯垂德在幕後提點才能夠做到一切。  
  
幸好雷斯垂德本身就是一名邁克羅夫．福爾摩斯專家，他幾乎花了一生去追尋去鑽研有關邁克羅夫的一切，所以他這個「私人助理」幹得很稱職，邁克羅夫半點都沒起疑。  
  
連到了晚上都一樣。  
  
如今雷斯垂德住在與邁克羅夫房間相連的套房，兩個房間中間有一扇門互通，那裏永遠都不會上鎖，以方便雷斯垂德過來照顧邁克羅夫。  
  
邁克羅夫的傷已經接近痊癒了。這個晚上他穿着晨褸坐在床邊，讓他的助理替他量體溫。  
  
「很好，一切正常。」雷斯垂德收好了探熱針，正要轉身離開。邁克羅夫抱住了他。  
  
「邁克羅夫……」雷斯垂德的心怦怦亂跳——從冒認作他的情人開始，他就期待着這刻；但當真的來臨時，他又忐忑不已。  
  
「今晚留下來，以情人的身份。」邁克羅夫收緊了他的懷抱，嘴唇貼着雷斯垂德的腰際說。  
  
雷斯垂德轉身回抱着他，輕揉着他的頭髮，讓邁克羅夫依偎在他的懷抱裏——他想這麼做很久了。自從他聽到那個可憐孩子的故事，他就想這麼做。他還十歲不到，就想這麼抱住小邁克羅夫，輕吻他的頭頂。  
  
「葛雷格……」邁克羅夫抬起頭，把雷斯垂德拉下來，跟他唇舌相交。他吸吮着他的唇瓣，舔舐着他的口腔，他們的舌頭糾纏在一起，牙齒不小心碰撞在一起，然後又是舌頭跟舌頭的互相探索。你的手解開了我的晨褸，我的手解開了你的襯衣，互相撫摸着對方的身體，輕喘着雙雙倒在了床上，肢體交纏。  
  
「過去我們每天晚上都會這樣的嗎？」邁克羅夫吻着雷斯垂德的頸側，膝蓋擠進了他的兩條腿之間磨蹭着，手已經探進了雷斯垂德的衣服之內去撫摸他的皮膚。  
  
敏感的雷斯垂德被逗弄得全身顫抖，幾乎喘不過氣來。「是……是的……」他只是抱緊了壓在他身上的邁克羅夫，一條腿拼命勾住了他的腿，不想讓他起疑。  
  
「你……生疏了？」邁克羅夫在脫自己的衣服，讓雷斯垂德得以喘息一會。  
  
「是的……我……」光裸着上半身的邁克羅夫又爬上來脫雷斯垂德的。「你總是工作太忙……」他垂下了眼，看上去像是在難過。  
  
「對不起，葛雷格……」邁克羅夫抱住了他，讓他們光裸的上半身緊貼在一起。「對不起，過去冷落你了。」他熱情的吻又追了上來，封住了雷斯垂德的嘴，讓他只能在他口中呻吟。  
  
雷斯垂德從沒想過邁克羅夫可以這麼溫柔，這麼熱情。他被他纏得吻得渾身酥軟，癱在床上任由邁克羅夫替他脫去褲子，替他們除去了所有的障礙物。  
  
事實上雷斯垂德從未跟男人發生過這種關係——在男校中任職，引誘是少不免的，但他不會佔仰慕他的男學生便宜，也不想跟教會學校裏骯髒齷齪的教職員扯上任何關係，看着邁克羅夫和夏洛克都慘被色慾毀了一生，讓雷斯垂德時刻警剔着自己。他只在大學時代，跟同學到過妓院去玩，所以他不是處子。往後他也光顧過這類流鶯兩三次，但都只為解決生理需要，完全不牽涉到感情。  
  
在愛情關係上，這是雷斯垂德的第一次。  
  
邁克羅夫的手指熟練地撫弄着他，然後一點一點的，進入了他。  
  
「啊……」雷斯垂德酥軟地攀附在邁克羅夫身上，讓他的手指完全的進入自己，操着自己。  
  
「你好美。」邁克羅夫看着身下滿臉通紅的雷斯垂德，溫柔地吻他。「還像個處子一樣會害羞，真可愛。」  
  
雷斯垂德只能緊緊擁着身上的人，跟他深吻，以免自己說出了什麼露餡的話語來。  
  
邁克羅夫抽出了他的手指，一手抱緊了身下人，一手滑下了他的大腿，擺弄好位置，好讓自己擠身進去，進入自己情人的身體。  
  
「啊。」雷斯垂德感覺到自己朝思暮想的人就在自己體內了。「啊……」邁克羅夫動作着，雷斯垂德每一下都感受得那麼清楚。  
  
「痛嗎？」邁克羅夫放慢了動作，體貼地問道。  
  
「嗯嗯。」雷斯垂德搖了搖頭，張大雙腿，迎向了邁克羅夫。「很好，繼續吧。」  
  
「嗯。」邁克羅夫又低頭吻他，然後動作着，把自己撞進他身體裏。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
戒除一種癮頭的最好方法，是猛烈而不可自拔的染上另一種。  
  
約翰不知道夏洛克之前上學和在家裏自習的時候，都看些什麼書，抑或他只是把學校和書桌當成了他的尋歡場景，從來沒有注意過周遭的那些所謂「知識」。  
  
當約翰帶夏洛克到圖書館——第一次不是帶他到那裏去打炮，而是叫他認認真真地翻翻那些書，夏洛克竟然一頭就栽了下去，在一個書架前就泡了大半天。  
  
然後夏洛克廢寢忘餐地迷上了書裏的世界，他什麼都看，求知若渴，好像一輩子沒啃過文字，要一次過啃過夠似的。  
  
而約翰迷上了看着這樣的夏洛克——他認真專注於書頁的樣子，優雅、高貴，又帶着孩童般的純真，散發出前所未有的光采。  
  
夏洛克原該是這個樣子的。  
  
他天資聰穎又富有好奇心，如果自小讓他好好學習，他必然是個高材生。可惜，夏洛克小時候沒有這個機會，他被剝奪了一個正常的童年，被剝奪了一個好好學習的環境，最終才會在崎嶇的成長路上成為了一個浪蕩子。  
  
這樣的夏洛克讓約翰好想牢牢保護好，好想連同他童年的份都一併呵護和疼愛，讓自己的愛去彌補夏洛克生命裏缺失的一片。  
  
約翰總會拿着另一本書，假裝在閱讀，但其實眼裏都只有夏洛克。  
  
夏洛克不是傻子，相反，他是感覺敏銳、觀察力驚人的夏洛克。他不會沒留意到約翰用怎樣的眼神看着自己，不會沒發現約翰總是裝作不經意地為自己做了許多、想了許多。他們可是住在一起，同睡同吃，形影不離的伴兒啊。  
  
但夏洛克沒有作聲。  
  
他很享受這種被默默關愛着、照顧着的感覺。他一直渴求的，就是這樣的一種愛——淡淡的，沒有什麼轟轟烈烈的戲劇性，但卻令人安心，撫慰着懆動的心靈，讓人像沐浴在一陣幸福之中。  
  
那是家的感覺。  
  
夏洛克在蘇塞克斯的鄉郊別墅渡過了童年，但那兒是他的家嗎？暴烈的感情交織着疼痛和絕望，他愛邁克羅夫，他恨邁克羅夫，有時回想那時候激烈的自己，夏洛克會膽戰心驚得從惡夢中驚醒，然後慶幸現在身邊的那個是約翰，無害的溫和的約翰，而不是那個跟他互相需索糾纏得快要窒息的邁克羅夫。  
  
現在換成夏洛克有時會傻傻的、久久的看着約翰，心裏想着能跟他一起逃出來是一件多麼好的奇蹟——約翰竟然沒有嫌棄人盡可夫的自己，還把夏洛克當成了難得的寶物。  
  
「怎麼了？」約翰奇怪夏洛克的眼睛離開了書本那麼久，卻只是盯着自己。「我臉上有什麼髒了嗎？別戲弄我……」  
  
他們借走了幾本書，跑到了後山的大草坡上邊曬太陽邊閱讀。  
  
然後夏洛克的吻讓約翰失語了。那是個純潔溫馨的吻，但飽含着感激之情。  
  
「暑假還剩幾天就完結了。」夏洛克說。  
  
「是啊。」約翰迷失在夏洛克那雙清澈得像兩潭無底湖泊的雙眸裏。  
  
「這段日子，我跟誰都沒有做過。」夏洛克定定的看着約翰，輕撫着他的臉。「全靠你，我已經戒除了性癮。」  
  
「那就好了。」  
  
「謝謝你。」夏洛克親吻約翰的臉龐以表謝意。  
  
「不用客氣。」約翰是有點失望，因為夏洛克只是表達了感謝，沒有再多了。但那畢竟是件好事，約翰為他高興。「真的，太好了。」他也輕吻夏洛克的臉頰，以表祝賀。  
  
「沒有了嗎？」夏洛克凝望着他。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你對我真的沒有性慾？」  
  
「夏洛克，我說過……」夏洛克用手指堵住了約翰的嘴。  
  
「感謝的說話我已經說過了。」夏洛克說。「說完了。」  
  
約翰滿臉疑惑的看着他。  
  
「之後的一切跟感激之情無關。」夏洛克的手指在約翰手背上飛舞，像在跳着一支調情的舞步。  
  
「這……」約翰突然明白過來，臉頰和脖子刷地變得通紅。  
  
夏洛克閉上了眼，頭微仰着，就只是在等待。  
  
約翰戰戰兢兢地吻上了他，第一次以戀人的身份。  
  
「嗯……」夏洛克也沒想過自己會變得那麼敏感脆弱，甫一吻上就輕喘着呻吟出聲。也許這段時間的禁慾，令他的感官變得更銳利了，約翰的吻就像久旱之地遇上春雨，令夏洛克輕易張開了雙唇，細味再品嚐。  
  
約翰輕輕的溫柔的吻他，一手扶着他的腰，一手輕挽着他的髮尾，將夏洛克拉近，讓夏洛克在自己懷中發出動聽的聲音。  
  
漸漸地吸吮和舔舐已經不夠了，他們追逐着彼此的舌頭，因為逐漸升溫的激情而加入了牙齒。  
  
約翰感到自己快要失控了，他抱住了夏洛克，從他的唇邊撤離，轉而吻他的腮邊、耳背，然後把頭埋在他的頸窩聞着夏洛克好聞的氣味，囑咐自己冷靜下來。  
  
夏洛克感到自己渾身酥軟地倚着約翰，喘着氣——他從未有過這種由感情出發，升騰至慾望的體驗。他過去經歷的都是野獸般的慾望，暴烈而狂懆，不解溫柔，只有瘋狂的發洩。由愛作為起點的慾望，即使是跟邁克羅夫也不像現在這般。邁克羅夫只是在佔有和征服夏洛克的身體，而夏洛克在他面前是卑微的臣服的，只是他心甘情願被邁克羅夫統馭自己。但約翰那種愛，是平等的尊重的，他珍視夏洛克，愛慕夏洛克，時刻照顧着夏洛克的感受。一念及這種愛，夏洛克便渾身酥軟，他不是屈服在慾望之下，他是被約翰的愛融化了，這種體驗他還是第一次。  
  
「你……」夏洛克臉頰微紅，抱住約翰。「還是第一次這樣吻我。」他高興約翰終於想佔有自己，夏洛克也想成為他的。  
  
「我們回房間去。」約翰握住了夏洛克的手，帶他起來。  
  
約翰不想他們的第一次在野外這種坦露的地方。和夏洛克的第一次，應該發生在私密之處。  
  
「嗯。」夏洛克甜蜜地應了一聲，便不由自主地跟着約翰，由他拉住自己的手，引領前進。  
　　　　  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　  
  
小小的宿舍房間，他們的相遇之地，如今成為了他們的愛巢。  
  
約翰把窗簾拉上，然後轉過身，愣愣地看着站在床前的夏洛克——他們在這個房間發生過許多事情。頭一次見面就醉倒在約翰懷裏的夏洛克。在鄰床跟別人苟且的夏洛克。讓約翰站在窗前，目睹他和別人擁吻的夏洛克。脫掉上衣色誘約翰的夏洛克。把鞋子往約翰臉上飛擲過來的夏洛克。引約翰壓倒在地上狂吻，然後冷嘲熱諷的夏洛克。自殺不遂，躺在床上奄奄一息的夏洛克。即使病懨懨，仍然堅持裸睡的夏洛克。在床上看着約翰創作的海盜故事，興高采烈的夏洛克。讓約翰教他拉琴的夏洛克。跟約翰一同打手槍的夏洛克……  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰走近他，撫上了他的臉。「你真的……真的？」他仍然不敢相信。  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
雖然遲了好久，但夏洛克終於回應了約翰。  
  
約翰再次吻夏洛克，這次加上了愛撫他身體的手。  
  
夏洛克也學着約翰，溫柔的吻着，愛撫着對方。他從沒試過這麼緩慢的節奏，純粹的色慾總讓人急不及待，而做愛卻不急在一時，他學習享受那個過程，感受每個親吻和撫摸在傾訴的愛意。  
  
他讓約翰解他的衣鈕，替他褪下襯衣，而不像過去那樣自己急忙的脫掉衣服。  
  
夏洛克不用討好約翰，像他過往刻意討好邁克羅夫或其他師長、學長。他不用再賣弄風情，做出淫蕩的樣子，以配合其他人對他的性幻想。  
  
夏洛克就是夏洛克。約翰告訴他做自己就夠了，就足夠讓人喜愛。  
  
約翰愛這樣的夏洛克，就只是成為夏洛克的夏洛克。  
  
當他們終於除去所有衣物，赤裸相見，夏洛克突然記起他們也曾經赤裸地相擁入睡，那時候和現在都一樣自然，就像他們重回到伊甸園，自然地一絲不掛也可以坦然相見，因為他們是約翰和夏洛克。  
  
在昏暗的室內，在被窩中。那感覺很家居，很私密，很親密。就像是一對戀人。  
  
他們是一對戀人。  
  
足夠的親吻，溫柔的愛撫，約翰讓夏洛克充份適應了，才緩緩的進入——夏洛克從未感受過的體貼。  
  
夏洛克抱住約翰，雙腿纏住了他，感受着約翰壓在身上的重量，感受着他進出着自己身體的愉悅，感受着他的體溫心跳和噴在耳邊的呼吸。  
  
約翰第一次進入別人的身體，而他身下的是夏洛克，為他呻吟和臉紅的夏洛克，他的夏洛克。他知道自己被包容着，被完全的接納，成為了夏洛克的一部份。那種刺激，讓約翰知道自己支撐不了多久。  
  
「夏洛克……夏洛克……」約翰看着身下冒着汗、緋紅着臉的夏洛克，夏洛克也看着他。他們的肌膚親密地磨蹭着對方，一同呻吟喘息，這感覺很好，比好還好太多了……  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「啊……啊……啊……」昏暗中銷魂蝕骨的聲音。  
  
「噓……噓……乖孩子……」邁克羅夫安撫着懷中的人。「安靜。」然後他加倍用力的動作着，緊抱着身下人，把精華都射進了對方體內。  
  
紗帳中只見兩具肉體交疊着，把床舖、被子都弄得凌亂不堪。  
  
「我愛你。」邁克羅夫抱着他「我愛你。」  
  
懷裏的人只能不住喘息，根本答不上話來。  
  
「你好像長大了。」  
  
「嗯？」  
  
「我記得抱住你的感覺，記得在你體內顫抖的觸感。」邁克羅夫摟着雷斯垂德說。「我記得那時候你很瘦弱，像個還未成年的孩子。」  
  
雷斯垂德默不作聲，心裏只有恐懼。  
  
「我們是在年紀很小的時候認識的嗎？我有深愛着一個少年人的印象，感覺他很脆弱……」  
  
雷斯垂德知道邁克羅夫想起的是夏洛克，但他不能讓他真正的想起來。絕不。他側躺着，跟枕邊人對望。  
  
「是的，我們第一次見面時，大家還未滿十歲。」  
  
「未滿十歲？」邁克羅夫好像吃了一驚，但又恍然大悟的樣子。「真有那麼小？我感覺你當時真的很幼小，還以為記錯了，原來真有那麼小。」  
  
「中學的時候，我們是室友。」雷斯垂德撫上邁克羅夫的臉，決定說謊。「還未成年，我們就偷嚐了禁果。」  
  
「真的？」邁克羅夫睜大了眼。「誰先主動的？」  
  
「我。」雷斯垂德說。「因為我太愛你了，你簡直是個天才。我孤傲的天才。」  
  
「對不起，我把這些都忘記了，只留下了非常模糊的印象。」邁克羅夫深情的凝望着雷斯垂德。「我只有你還是個少年人的印象。」  
  
「嗯嗯。」雷斯垂德搖搖頭。「只要你現在在我身邊就足夠了。」  
  
「不夠的。」邁克羅夫說。「我想記起來。幫幫我，告訴我更多，讓我記起來。」  
  
「別着急，總會慢慢好的。」雷斯垂德拿起邁克羅夫的手，放到唇邊親吻，心裏正是害怕他終有一天會記起一切。  
  
「我們的第一次是怎樣的？」邁克羅夫哀求。「重演一次，讓我知道。」  
  
「好的。」雷斯垂德吻上他的手背，然後是他的額頭、眼簾、臉頰、頸側。「讓我來。」他爬到了邁克羅夫身上，跟他親暱地互蹭着，跟他深吻。  
  
邁克羅夫抱住了身上的人，承受着身上的重量，有點揣揣不安地顫抖起來。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「不知道，突然沒來由的覺得很害怕。」  
  
難道這體位讓他憶起了被兄長蹂躪的童年？  
  
「別怕，我在這裏。」雷斯垂德躺到了他身邊，跟他並肩而臥，溫柔地愛撫着他的身體。「我們會好起來的。」  
  
「讓我感受。」邁克羅夫捉住了雷斯垂德的手，把他的手指放進嘴裏含弄，把它們弄濕了。「即使害怕，我也想知道，第一次的感覺。」他把雷斯垂德的手引向自己的後穴。  
  
「邁克羅夫……」雷斯垂德摸到了那裏的皺摺，他不想傷害邁克羅夫，不想讓他記起不愉快的往事；但他可以改寫一切，讓他非常溫柔的做一次，讓這個愉快的體驗掩蓋住過去的傷害。「我在這裏，不用怕。」他的手指進去了，一點點，再一點點。  
  
邁克羅夫很害怕，但他支撐着，看着關注着自己的雷斯垂德——他知道這個人他可以信任，這個人不會欺騙和傷害自己。  
  
「邁克羅夫……」雷斯垂德一邊伸進手指，另一隻手安撫着邁克羅夫微顫着的大腿肌肉。「我愛你，非常愛你。」他吻他，再吻他。  
  
邁克羅夫張開了腿，放鬆自己，決定將自己交托給眼前的人。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
「啊！」  
  
約翰猛然張開眼，坐起身來，發現他們不知不覺已經睡到了晚上。  
  
「怎麼了？」夏洛克睡眼惺忪地看着約翰。  
  
「已經過了九點，我們沒有晚餐吃了。」  
  
「嘿。」夏洛克只感好笑。「你那呆瓜腦袋到底在想些什麼？竟然擔心這種事情。」  
  
「吃飯很重要呀。」  
  
「這個時候，當然有更重要的事情。」  
  
「是什麼？」  
  
「回到床上來。」夏洛克在床上自然而然就展露出誘人的媚態。看他的卷髮散落在枕頭上，蒼白的肌膚映襯在潔白的床單上，就已是一幅畫。  
  
約翰看得怔住了。  
  
「快來。」夏洛克一拉，約翰便跌倒在他身上。  
  
他們一絲不掛的身體再度交疊在一起。被窩裏都是他們的味道，還留着性愛的熱度。夏洛克一腿勾住了約翰，讓他們更加緊貼着。約翰忍不住緊抱住他深愛的夏洛克，跟他磨蹭着，感覺他們的分身不消一會又都硬起來了。  
  
「我愛你。」夏洛克在他耳邊說。  
  
「我愛你，夏洛克。」約翰動作着，再次找回他們的韻律。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「啊……呀……啊………」痛苦中帶着愉悅，驚惶與慾念交纏，是無法忍耐的呼叫聲。  
  
邁克羅夫讓雷斯垂德進入自己，卻像個處子般驚慌失措，感受着第一次的惶恐與疼痛。這是愛吧，他以為。當自己明明那麼恐懼，仍然讓那人入侵到自己的身體裏。這是愛吧？  
  
雷斯垂德盡可能的溫柔纏綿，盡可能的讓邁克羅夫忘記過去。但從身下人的肢體語言，他那痛苦萬分的臉部表情，他知道邁克羅夫深心處仍然充斥着被強暴的烙印，他就像個溺水的人在拼命掙扎，而雷斯垂德覺得自己像是要淹死他的洪水。  
  
但他不能停下。他必需要圓謊，讓邁克羅夫以為這只是被初次進入的惶恐不安。  
  
雷斯垂德覺得自己在強暴自己深愛的人。但他別無選擇。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
新的學期開始了。  
  
盲眼的人，都能看出沐浴在幸福光芒裏的約翰和夏洛克。他們旁若無人，形影不離，在校園裏享受着蜜月般的快樂。  
  
沒有人留意到雷斯垂德舍監無聲無息的辭職了。  
  
只有一個人發現事情不妥。這所院校最大的贊助人，那個籠罩在校園背後的魔爪，突然消失得無影無踪。  
  
詹姆士曾經是受害人，所以他那麼清楚。每個學期的開始，那位貴賓總會將他相中的獵物據為己有，再留為己用。  
  
那一年詹姆士十三歲，感受到了他畢生感受過的最痛，忍受了人生中最大的恥辱。聰明的他很快便弄明白了這世界的運行原則——反正他忍不忍受，那侮辱都一樣要發生，還不如乖乖服從，然後拿肉體交換利益。於是他成為了福爾摩斯先生的心腹和得力助手，替他在校園尋找更多無辜稚嫩的受害者，還有牢牢的監控着夏洛克。  
  
詹姆士對於夏洛克最終竟然真的淪陷在平凡的約翰手裏，感到異常訝異，也異常妒忌。他寄出信件，打過電報，只為盡快通知福爾摩斯先生採取行動。但一切彷彿石沉大海，音訊全無。  
  
好的。那他自己來好了。  
  
　　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
「找我來幹什麼？」  
  
推開學生會辦公室的大門，夏洛克心裏其實很不安、很忐忑——自從暑假發生那件事之後，就再沒有邁克羅夫一分一毫的音訊。但他總告訴自己，沒有消息就是好消息，至少雷斯垂德沒有傳召他們回去，也沒有說邁克羅夫傷重不治之類，即是沒有事吧。  
  
夏洛克知道邁克羅夫可能一輩子都不會原諒自己。但那是夏洛克選擇的。他選擇了約翰，離棄了邁克羅夫，即使之後受到怎麼樣的懲罰，他都無怨無悔。  
  
「你為什麼還在上學？沒有收到退學通知嗎？」詹姆士說。  
  
夏洛克震驚的睜大了眼。  
  
「還有你那位約翰，你們的監護人都同時停止了繳交學費，因為你倆幹出了令家族蒙羞的事。」  
  
夏洛克沒想過會招來這個後果——他是有想過跟約翰自食其力地在一起，但還以為可以等到他們成年以後。現在他們倆年紀那麼小，即使到城裏去找工作，都未必有人聘請。假如家裏真的截斷了他們的經濟來源，他們可以憑自己生存嗎？約翰還會選擇跟他在一起嗎？  
  
「也不一定沒有轉機。」詹姆士賊笑着睥睨着他。  
  
「還有什麼轉機？」  
  
「求我。」詹姆士說。「你知道我是福爾摩斯先生的心腹吧？而摩斯坦夫人就聽福爾摩斯先生的。」  
  
夏洛克遲疑着。  
  
「你以為那個約翰，真會為了你連爵位也拋棄，連財產也不要？你們年紀還小，才跟你玩玩吧了。要是你肯聽我的，保住了約翰家族的名聲，也許他繼承財產以後，還可以偷偷跟你玩地下情，繼續恩恩愛愛。」詹姆士冷笑一聲。「但你硬要跟我撕破臉，我也不會在福爾摩斯先生面前替你說好話，你們兩個鐵定會被停學。你覺得你們現在離開了學校，可以幹什麼去？到時候約翰是會選擇你，還是選擇繼續學業，為自己未來的前途着想？」  
  
夏洛克不忿地咬着唇，握緊了發抖的拳頭。  
  
「即使約翰肯為你犧牲，他人那麼老實，又一向是優等生，你捨得他為你放棄一切去成為一個低下階層？也別說你自己也是嬌生慣養大的，你可以捱窮、捱得住苦嗎？」詹姆士笑着說。「你是聰明人，應該明白哪條路易走，哪條路難行？你本人又不是什麼冰清玉潔的聖人，只是幹回你的老本行吧了。」  
  
「什麼意思？你想要我怎麼做？」  
  
「當我的性奴。隨傳隨到，任我玩弄。」  
  
夏洛克震驚地看着他。  
  
「我會替你向福爾摩斯先生隱瞞你跟約翰的關係，說你仍是老樣子，一副人盡可夫的淫蕩模樣。作為交換，你只需要為我效勞，我也不會干涉你私底下跟約翰幹些什麼，你盡可以在他面前繼續扮聖人。」  
  
詹姆士拿出一個小盒子，在書桌上把玩着。  
  
「還有什麼好考慮的？你道你真的是個處子嗎？」詹姆士不屑地笑了。  
  
夏洛克遲疑着走近了兩步，他的內心劇烈交戰着——這種事對他真的沒甚大不了，簡直是他最擅長的項目，而且他現在已經不能失去約翰，他不能冒任何失去他的風險；但那是約翰，他的約翰，夏洛克怎麼可以背叛他？過往對所謂的「忠貞」，夏洛克嗤之以鼻，簡直當成是個大笑話；但現在，他猶疑了，因為他愛約翰，他覺得自己是屬於約翰的，不該再被任何人沾污。  
  
「我知道你狡滑，所以我也預備了另一樣操控你的法寶。」  
  
他打開盒子，裏面放着一個注射器。  
  
「讓我注射，才會真的相信你。」詹姆士拿出針筒，準備着裏面的溶液，然後望着夏洛克。「想由性癮當中逃開？太天真了。夏洛克，你天生就有這種本能，吸引別人為你神魂顛倒，為你的身體而風靡。你太習慣這種事情了，簡直是天才，不跟人做愛？太浪費了你！」  
  
夏洛克看着注射器裏的溶液，膽戰心驚，知道那是一條不歸路。  
  
「過來，讓我摸摸你。我有多久沒撫摸過你了？」  
  
夏洛克沉默着，沒有動。  
  
「哦？我倒是錯估了你對約翰的在乎程度呢。」  
  
「什麼？」夏洛克啞着嗓子問。  
  
「以你的姿色，離開學校的確也不愁出路，我想爭着包養你的人多的是，你只要肯出賣肉體，仍然是不愁衣食的。但約翰呢？他除了讀書還會做什麼？他現在學習的一切，都是為了他將來成為子爵繼承人而舖路，貴族禮儀、拉丁文、文學經典在平民市場並無用武之地。難道要他淪為乞丐？抑或你要他看着你接客來養他？你以為那個人的古板個性接受得了這樣的事嗎？你們倆無論如何都會分手的。」  
  
夏洛克好像被他說服了，神情沮喪，但仍然沒有動彈。  
  
「不讓他知道就好了。你那麼聰明，難道就不能保守秘密？你們根本什麼都不用改變，他不會知道你跟我的協議，你們仍舊過着這種恩愛幸福的生活，這難道不是風險最低的選擇嗎？」詹姆士的語氣像催眠。「每一個選擇都會傷害約翰，除了我給你這一個。」  
  
傷害約翰。  
  
夏洛克不能再傷害約翰。  
  
當他想到約翰為了自己，如何在蘇塞克斯的別墅被邁克羅夫強暴。還有之前，約翰為了救夏洛克，在荒廢校舍被那群壞份子毆打一身，脫光了衣服，差點被淪姦。他絕不能讓約翰再受到傷害。  
  
約翰值得擁有一個美好的前途，而不是被夏洛克拉後腿，失去一切。  
  
夏洛克本來就過着這種骯髒的生活。他已經習慣。要不是約翰，他連僅有的美好都沾不上邊，對忠貞的愛情簡直毫無概念。  
  
擁有過就已經足夠。已經超出了夏洛克應得的了。  
  
必須確保約翰幸福快樂。即使那意味着要夏洛克墮落深淵。  
  
夏洛克伸出了他的手臂，讓詹姆士把注射器戳進他的身體。  
  
這種感覺比夏洛克想像的美妙，輕飄飄的，彷彿一切都不是真的。連詹姆士那個噁心的傢伙都好像能讓人接受了。  
  
夏洛克被按在桌子上，讓不是約翰的男人幹着他。他的身體感覺很輕鬆，很快樂。但不知為何臉上總有液體滴落，任他再眨眼，也看不清前路了。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　　＃  
  
「夏洛克，為什麼不開燈？」  
  
「別！」  
  
剛回來房間的約翰對任性的夏洛克無可奈何，只得摸黑去尋找自己的愛人。  
  
「噢。」  
  
然後冷不防的被床上那赤裸的男孩抱住，撲倒，拉進被窩裏。  
  
「怎麼了？今天又光裸裸的要做野人嗎？」約翰失笑。  
  
「操我。」充滿情慾感覺的語氣。  
  
約翰感到夏洛克纏上了自己，長手長腳的像隻纏人的八爪魚，並開始磨蹭着彼此的身體。  
  
「等一等……」約翰還沒有放好課本，只得暫時把它們放在地上。「嘿，你今天怎麼了？」夏洛克已經把他拉下去，一邊脫着他的衣服，一邊吻他。  
  
「吻我，吻我……」  
  
約翰吻他，也協力把身上的衣服脫下，跟身下的愛人纏到了一起。  
  
「操我，快操我！」夏洛克的腿再次纏了上來，一邊撫摸着約翰那話兒。  
  
約翰也早被他撩撥起來了，急急把手指探到他那深愛的後穴去，卻赫然發現那裏已經開發好了。  
  
「你……已經準備好了？」  
  
「對啊，快進來！」夏洛克捉住約翰的硬挺，把它推進自己的體內。「等了你很久了，我就先做準備……」他拼命攀附着約翰，催促着他的動作。  
  
「噢，夏洛克……夏洛克……」約翰被他挑逗得無法自已，死命的進出着，迷醉在夏洛克的情慾旋渦裏。  
  
他們用盡力的糾纏着，拼命將自己融進對方的身體裏，只想合二為一。房間裏充斥着淫穢的呻吟、叫喊和喘息。  
  
現在他們差不多天天都做愛，有時甚至一天會做幾次。  
  
約翰有擔心過夏洛克的性癮會因此而復發，但事實上他自己也情難自禁，面對着深愛的人，熱切的看着你、需索着你，聖人也很難坐懷不亂。更何況，他們都不是聖人。  
  
他需要夏洛克，夏洛克也需要他。  
  
「約翰……約翰……」夏洛克每次都會這麼叫喚他，然後把自己毫無保留的敞開，迎向約翰。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰就會將自己的感情盡數傾注在動作中，把心裏激烈的感覺化為行動，身體力行的去表達自己的愛。  
  
「啊啊啊……啊！」  
  
激烈的動作歸於寂靜，只餘下粗重的呼吸聲，和兩具汗黏黏的肉體。  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
「我也愛你。」  
  
黑暗中，夏洛克緊抱着約翰，就想這樣沉沉睡去。  
  
但約翰好想好好的看看他。剛才他就想看着夏洛克緋紅的臉來做。他喜歡看着身下人為自己動情的樣子。但夏洛克這陣子總是制止他做愛時亮着床頭燈，推說他會害羞，甚至笑着說別的夫妻做愛時也是關上燈的。  
  
丈夫。  
  
夏洛克曾打趣的稱約翰為丈夫。  
  
他說因為他們是類同於夫妻的關係，所以他會害羞，所以要學似其他夫妻行房時的習慣，把燈關上。  
  
但今天約翰真的想好好看看他。他掛念那個為自己而汗流浹背、讓粉紅色爬上肌膚的夏洛克。  
  
啪。  
  
約翰睜大了眼。  
  
夏洛克怔住了，然後下意識馬上拉起被單掩蓋住自己。但那曝露在約翰眼前幾秒鐘的境象，已如火燙的烙印一樣，深深的刻蝕到約翰的心上。  
  
腐蝕得他的心都在滴血。  
  
「誰幹的？」約翰忍隱着，像頭受傷的獅子，吞下了一個雷鳴般的咆哮。  
  
夏洛克身上遍佈着瘀青、噬印和吻痕，特別集中在敏感部位、那些不脫掉衣服不會讓人發現的地方，簡直觸目驚心。  
  
夏洛克不發一言，只是裹住被單走下床——他知道一切都完了，他跟約翰完了。他背着約翰去跟別人性交的事情敗露了，約翰不會容許這種事情，他只會以為夏洛克本性難移，是個終日偷漢子的淫娃。他讓約翰失望了。而今次約翰不會再寬恕和憐憫他，因為一切都是夏洛克自找的，是他犯賤。  
  
「告訴我，是誰？」像轟隆轟隆的悶雷。  
  
「誰都可以啊。」夏洛克輕佻的說。「我就是愛性交，跟誰都可以。」  
  
「還以為你需要的只有我？」約翰的聲音，令人聽見也感覺到痛苦。  
  
「你道你會飛天遁地嗎？一個人就能滿足得了我所有的慾望？」  
  
「你明明已經戒除了性癮！」  
  
「癮頭這種事情，是那麼容易你要甩掉就甩得掉的嗎？」夏洛克冷笑一聲。「況且這些性交易不止帶來性滿足啊，裏面還有許多利益存在，我幹嗎要把這些贊助人趕走呢？」  
  
「看着我！」約翰強行掐住夏洛克單薄的肩膀，用力將他扭轉過來，面對着自己。「假如你說的都是真的，幹嗎你的鼻頭和眼眶都會紅了起來？」  
  
夏洛克拼命忍隱着，只是肩頭忍不住微微抽搐。  
  
「我只是替你可憐，一直被我騙了。」他還在逞強，就像他過去一樣。  
  
「我知道你是怎麼樣的人。我相信你。」約翰看着他，自己的眼眶也紅了。「假如你像你說的那樣，你幹嗎要離開福爾摩斯先生呢？乖乖聽他的話，就已經擁有一切了。但你選擇了我，因為你想要自由，需要自由！」  
  
長久以來承受的壓力，讓夏洛克終於情緒崩潰了，痛哭失聲。約翰擁着他，讓夏洛克伏在自己懷中哭過痛快，只是溫柔的揉着他的背脊。  
  
「告訴我是誰。」約翰柔聲說。「讓我替你去殺了他。」  
  
「不。」夏洛克驚恐萬分。「你不能幹這種事！」  
  
「我可以。誰傷害了你，我都會毫不猶豫殺了他。假如你的監護人繼續幹出超乎一個監護人該幹的事情，我也會把他殺了！」  
  
「那你會前途盡毀！」  
  
「那什麼勞什子的前途，我要來幹什麼？」約翰看着夏洛克。「假如我連深愛的人也保護不了？」  
  
夏洛克好不容易止住的眼淚，又快要滴下來了。但他不能讓約翰涉險，絕不能。  
  
「我一天留在這裏，這種生活我總逃不掉……」夏洛克思慮着該如何阻止約翰為自己犯謀殺罪。「我跟這校園裏太多人有千絲萬縷的關係，誰都可以拿這些來要脅我，迫我幹我不願意的事……」  
  
「到底是誰？」  
  
「要是我說那裏有數十人，甚至上百人，你就要殺光那數十數百人嗎？」夏洛克瞪着約翰。「之後你會被逮捕，判處死刑。我最後仍然是落得一個人，繼續任由世間千千萬萬的壞份子盯上我、凌辱我。你這種處理方式，真的保護得了我嗎？」他知道約翰對他的保護慾，搬出這種前景應該能夠制住他。  
  
「夏洛克……」約翰看着我見猶憐的夏洛克，暗罵自己太天真，一直都忽略了夏洛克的處境，以為一心導他向好就能挺過去，卻忘了這所學校的壞份子不會那麼輕易的放過他。「他們用我來要脅你嗎？」  
  
夏洛克愕然的看着他。  
  
「猜中了。所以你不肯告訴我真相，因為你在用自己的方式保護我。」  
  
夏洛克垂頭不語。  
  
「我們離開吧。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「我們逃離這裏，跟你過去所有認識的人斬斷關係。」  
  
「我們這個年紀，離開了學校要怎麼維生？」  
  
「總有辦法的。」約翰笑着，拉起了夏洛克的手。「就像我的爸爸媽媽。」  
  
「嗄？」  
  
「我們私奔吧！」


End file.
